My Little Roza
by Chriss-Meister
Summary: One day, the Belikov family is given a baby Rose to take care of for an indefinite amount of time in Russia. Dimitri makes it his sole mission to make sure that she is safe until the day she must return to her family. But after she grows up, so close to him, will he want to let her go? The love between Dimitri and the mysterious Rose is unbreakable to everyone around them.
1. Chapter 1

My Little Roza

The sound of the front door sounded, and Olena came into the house, dripping wet. A nine year-old Dimitri jumped off the sofa, Sonya, carrying a nearly one-year-old Vicktoria, following not so far behind.

She was standing in the entrance, a duffel bag slung over her shoulder, her hands full, holding a bundle of something.

"Mama, where have you been?" Sonya asked quietly. She didn't want to wake Vicki after it took so long to get her to sleep.

"Were you two alright? Where's your sister?" Olena asked her two children.

"She's upstairs in her room," _doing God knows what_ Dimitri thought. "What are you holding mama?"

Olena sighed and walked towards the vacated living room. After putting down whatever she had in her arms on the couch and dropping the overstuffed duffel bag to the floor, she turned to Sonya to relieve her of her baby duty. "Could you go call your sister down here? Tell her she needs to come now." With that, Sonya took off to get her older sister.

Dimitri, always the observant one, sat on his knees in front of the couch to see what was wrapped up on the couch. Olena had plopped down next to it, and asked Dimitri tiredly to get her a towel. He really just wanted to know what was in that bundle, but time would time, he presumed. Even for a nine-year-old, Dimitri was brilliant. On his way to the linen closet, he saw his sisters coming down the stairs. They proceeded to the living room. Dimitri didn't want to miss out, so he quickly retrieved the towel to give to his mother.

"What's wrong, mama?" Karolina asked impatiently. She probably wanted to get back to her room in the land of teenagers.

Olena took a deep breath, preparing to break the news. "Okay now. I know this may come as a shock but…things are going to be a little different around here from now on."

They all stared at her inquisitively. Dimitri returned to investigating the bundle on the couch. He put his hands on it, trying to feel the shape so he could guess what it was. Surprisingly, it was warm. He started to pull away the many cloths wrapped around the object.

His mother seemed to sense his anticipation, for she turned to see what her son was up to. "Dimka, what are you…Dimitri, wait! Don't-!"

But he had already unraveled the blankets to reveal…a baby. Well, maybe not a _baby_ but a little girl. Her eyes were closed and she had on a dress made up of many colors. In her ears were bright red jewels and around her neck were exquisite necklaces. To Dimitri, she looked like an exotic princess. He moved in closer, and saw that she had tanned skin and long eyelashes. Her cheeks were round and she seemed to hum in her sleep. Or maybe that was just the music playing in Dimitri's mind at the sight of this beautiful child.

"Mama, you had another baby?!" Sonya exclaimed.

"No, stupid. She probably got that baby from somewhere else. Is _that_ where you've been today?" Karolina said.

"Karolina, do not call your sister stupid," Olena chastised. Sonya stuck her tongue out at Karolina who only rolled her eyes. "And yes, that is where I've been today."

"But why? Why would you want another one of _those_?" Karolina asked with distaste as she pointed to her baby sister. As if on cue, Vicktoria awoke and started a low wail. Olena patter her back and rocked her gently, narrowing her eyes at her eldest.

"Need I remind you that you were once one of _these_? And there are…special circumstances in which I came about acquiring that child."

"But why, mama?" Sonya asked now. Dimitri stayed silent, entranced by the sleeping face of the 'princess'.

"Let's just say…a family friend did a **VERY** big favor for this family, and he needs me to take care of his daughter for some time, while he works things out. He's in a rough place at the moment and wishes his daughter to be safe. So she will be staying with us, understand?"

The children nodded their heads, all except Vicktoria, who continued to drool on Olena's shoulder.

"What's her name?" Dimitri asked his mother, looking up at her with his big chocolate-brown eyes.

Olena looked at her son and smiled. "Rosemarie Mazur. But while she's here, she'll go by Rose Hathaway, okay?"

"Okay," Dimitri and Sonya said in unison. Karolina merely nodded her head in understanding.

Dimitri turned his attention back to the child as she began to stir at the mention of her name. Her eyes glazed open, and Dimitri came to see two dark hazel orbs. It may have been the reflected light from the jewelry but there seemed to be gold flecks in her eyes that made them shine. She sat up and rubbed her face. She looked around the unfamiliar room at the unfamiliar faces. Her face slowly started to contort into a frown and her eyes became glossy.

"Rose, it's okay. I'm Olena, and I'll be taking care of you for a short time. Your parents want you to stay here, but they will come to pick you up as soon as they can, okay?"

This news did not seem to comfort her, for she started to sob.

"Oh great. Just what we needed, _another_ crybaby." Before her mother could scold her she left out of the room, back to her own, most likely.

Sonya went to kneel next to Dimitri, who was still staring at Rose. "She's kinda…weird looking."

"That's because she's not from here. And it's not nice to make fun of someone who is different, Sonya." Olena gave her a stern look.

"I wasn't making fun of her. I was just pointing out that-never mind. Forget it." Sonya straightened up and left the room as well, after giving her mother a kiss on the cheek, of course. She was still a good kid.

Olena looked back at Dimitri. "Are you going to leave too?"

Dimitri continued to look at the child who had big globs of water running down her cheeks. Her cries weren't loud. They were like a breath of a ghost every few seconds. It was even more heartbreaking. Dimitri didn't want this girl to cry.

"Rose, don't cry," Dimitri said. The girl only turned her face towards Dimitri. "Rose, it's okay. Rose, Roza, no more tears." Dimitri moved his hand to caress her. She flinched at his initial touch but soon, she calmed down. Olena smiled, and got up to go to the kitchen with Vicki.

"Roza…" Dimitri said in a quiet, singsong voice. She opened her teary eyes and really looked at Dimitri. "Ro-za…" he said again.

Then, something beautiful happened. Rose smiled little teeth and all. It was like sunshine in the middle of the storm outside. He poked her nose, and she giggled swatting at his hands with her smaller ones. He caught them and brought them to his face. They were so small and warm. Rose looked at Dimitri with a blank face. She scooted forward on the couch and brought her face close to his. She smelled of flowers and some other perfume he couldn't name. He liked it. With her little hands she poked his face in different places.

"Mama, I think she likes me," Dimitri called out to his mother.

She peeked her head into the living room to see Rose attempting to climb onto Dimitri's head. "Indeed, I think she does," she chuckled. A wail started from the kitchen. "I'm coming, Vicki, I'm coming."

Dimitri pulled Rose from off of his head and onto his lap. She looked up at him, grabbing his shirt. "Mama's going to be busy with Vicki, so I'm going to take care of you." Rose pulled his shirt some more. "My name is Dimitri," he said, looking into her eyes. He read in one of Olena's baby books that it's important to look into a baby's eyes when you're trying to teach them something. "Dimitri." It's also good to repeat the word clearly.

Rose giggled some more and rocked back and forth on Dimitri's lap. "Dimitri," he persisted, smiling at her antics.

"Dym…" she gushed.

"Dimitri."

"Dyaaai…"

"…Dimka, then?"

"Mmm…Dym?"

Dimitri sighed. This was not working.

Olena walked back into the living room, with Vicktoria crawling in behind. She still had her bib on so she must have just eaten. Olena sat on the couch where Dimitri and Rose seemed to be playing on the floor.

"Remember Dimitri, she wasn't born here. She's not use to the words and accents. With the few words she probably _can_ say, they are most likely _not_ in Russian." Olena rubbed Dimitri's head.

Dimitri held up Rose's arms. Rose flapped them up and down. Vicktoria laughed from where she was on the carpet, finding this funny. What did she know? She was just a baby.

"What language does she know?" Dimitri asked his mother.

"Turkic. And maybe a little English since her mother is American," Olena informed him.

Dimitri thought about this for a moment, thinking if he knew any words in either of the two languages. Turkic: nothing. English: …some. He thought about a word that she could call him.

"Comrade?" He said in English, with a Russian accent.

Rose stopped flailing her arms like a madwoman and looked at him. "Cumree…"

"Comrade," he said more clearly.

"…Com…rad."

"Comrade."

"Comrad!" Rose cheered.

Dimitri smiled. He pointed towards Rose. "Roza." Then he pointed to himself. "Comrade."

Rose immediately copied him. "Rosa…Comrad!"

"That's right!" He smiled excitedly. He had taught his Roza!

"Yay!" Rose squealed and jumped into Dimitri's chest, wrapping her little arms around his neck.

Olena smiled at the endearing moment. She heard the phone ringing and got up to answer it. She picked it up and answered "Hello?" while staring at Vicktoria crawl after her.

"Olena," said a male voice from the other side. She recognized it immediately.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Heya~ Thanks for all who read, hope you enjoyed it. Special shout out to XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX and ClauIloveDimitriBelikov, your reviews made me happy (since they were the only but hopefully first two I got). Now, I know this chapter is short, but I have good reason. A lot of the story is already written, so I had to cut it up like this. No worries, I shall update tomorrow...well, today, since it's 2:30 in the morning as I'm writing this. So to all, thanks, and enjoy. I'd love to hear your thoughts, if possible~

"Abe," she responded, switching to English, the common language. "How are you holding up?"

"Not as good as I hoped."

Olena sighed into the receiver. She didn't like hearing Abe sound so…dejected.

Abe picked up on this and scoffed. "Oh Olena, there is no need to worry. Though I said that things aren't good, that doesn't mean that they aren't better."

"How much longer, do you think?" She asked quietly, not wanting Dimitri to overhear from the next room.

"Too long. There is going to be a war, I couldn't avoid it," Abe said, tone deadly serious.

Olena let out a breath she hadn't even realized she'd been holding. "It couldn't be avoided then," she stated rather than asked.

"No. But I appreciate all your help with this."

"My help? Abe, _you_ are the one who has helped _me._ By…removing that man out of this family's life for good, I can guarantee the safety of my children and even myself. I can't express my gratitude enough."

"I am the one that should be expressing gratitude," Abe said, trying to divert the thanks. "Taking out that man was easy and beneficial for not only you but me as well. It's over and done with anyway," he said with finality. Discussing the father of the Belikov children was irrelevant since now he was gone. "Speaking of gratitude…" he gave a pause and then more softly asked, "how is my _kizim?_"

Olena recognized the Turkish word for 'daughter'. "She's fine. She was upset when she woke up here for a while, but Dimka calmed her down. They're playing in the living room now." Olena peeked from the hallway to see what they were up to. It seemed Dimitri wanted to see if Rose could walk. Results: successful. "They are getting along better than I expected."

"Dimitri, he's your only son, right?" Abe asked mere curiosity in his voice.

"Yes. He's a good boy, very responsible for his age," she smiled at her son.

"When raised by a mother such as you, I am sure the boy has a good head on his shoulders," Abe complimented.

"Oh Abe…" she chuckled.

Abe returned to the serious topic they were on before. "Until I can stabilize the situation here, I'm going to need Rose to stay there."

"As long as you need," Olena reassured him.

"My little flower…" Abe sighed, referring to his only daughter.

"We'll take of her as if she were our own."

"Oh, Olena. I have one more favor to ask. It actually concerns the boy…"

"Dimitri, come here for a minute?" Olena called out to her son before he went up the steps. He turned and went to his mother who was sitting at the kitchen table.

"Yes, mama?"

"I won't keep you long. There is something I want to ask you. Now know that you don't have to do this. You have a choice."

"What is it, mama?" Dimitri asked, super curious now.

"Would you mind being Rose's personal caretaker? You see, her father is very worried about her, and wants to make sure she's safe here. I can't keep my eye on her all the time, especially as she gets older. She has taken a liking to you, and I want to know if you'll be willing to stay by her side?"

Dimitri thought about this carefully. He wanted to take this seriously since he knew that Rose's father must really love his daughter. "So…would I be like her big brother? Like a bodyguard?"

"Yes, if that's how you want to see it. You just need to watch over her and protect her." Olena said.

"Okay. I'll do it. I promise, I'll protect Roza with my life."

Olena thought he was being a little dramatic, but his face was stern and he seemed serious. "Alright then. Thank you. Go on to bed now." Olena got up from her chair and kissed Dimitri on the top of his head. She turned off the light and went to her own room, that was on the first floor. Dimitri trotted up the stairs in his flannel pajamas and entered his room. There on his bed was Rose. She wasn't in the dress anymore, but a big burgundy T-shirt that had a word in white letters on the front that he couldn't understand. _It must be in English_.

Rose turned to see Dimitri enter the room and began to bounce up and down. "Comrad!" she yelled.

Dimitri hurried over to the bed and turned off the bedside lamp. "It's night now Rose, so we have to go to sleep." Rose just stared blankly. Of course, she couldn't understand what he was saying. He lay down and closed his eyes as a demonstration. Rose quickly did the same. The smile on her face though told him that she wasn't anywhere near falling asleep. Remembering his mother, he kissed Rose's head. Rose fluttered her eyes open. She looked at Dimitri, perplexed all of a sudden.

"_Baba?_" she said.

Dimitri cocked one his eyebrows. _What does that mean?_

"_Baba? Anne?_" She sat up now, looking around the room. She looked just like she did when she first got here this afternoon. "_Baba!_"

_She must be looking for her mother and father._ Dimitri sat up and picked up Rose. He cradled her in his lap. He could hear her ghost sobs again as she clung to his shirt. "It's okay Roza. I'm here for you. I promise to protect you until the day you return to your parents. Until then, I'll be right here with you. Always."

Rose looked up at Dimitri. "_Ben…ben baba seviyorum…I anne seviyorum,_" she cooed. She looked so lost, I held her tighter and ran my hand over her head.

"_Ben…_" she said quietly, her eyes drifting closed. "_Ben de…_Comrad_…seviyorum…_" With that, she fell asleep, right in my arms. Where she'll always be. Safe.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thanks to all who read, and special thanks to all who reviewed. They make me really happy OvO I won't write much, just wanted to say how thankful I am to everyone who is reading this story. A reviewer was a little confused on how old Rose was. I'm trying to keep to everyones age difference the same as in the book. So Dimitri was nine, making Rose two. But there's about to be a time skip. So just keep in mind that Dimitri and Rose are 7 years apart, Dimitri/Sonya are about 2 years, Sonya/Karolina are about 3. Yah, so hope that cleared it up for all who were confused. Now, on with le story~

**7 Years Later**

"Comrade!" Rose yelled into Dimitri's room. He merely stirred. "Olena says breakfast, breakfast!"

Dimitri was tired from the weekend. He reeeeally didn't feel like getting up and going to school today. _Mondays need to go die_ Dimitri thought.

"Comrade!" Rose yelled louder, thinking he couldn't hear her. He sat up, reluctantly and ran a hand through his messy brown hair. "I'm up Roza, I'm up."

"Yay!" Rose cheered. She teetered into the room and jumped on Dimitri's bed. Dimitri started to panic.

"Rose, wait, don't come up here right-"

"Comrade! Do you wanna play today?" she asked excitedly, unaware of the problem underneath the blanket.

"Um, well…I have school today Rose, so I can't-"

"Rosa." Rose interrupted, yet again.

"What?" Dimitri was confused where that had come from.

"Rosa!" she said more loudly this time, pointing to herself. "Rosa…Comrade!" she cheered, bringing Dimitri back to a time when Rose first arrived.

He chuckled, "Yes. Comrade…" he said, pointing to himself, "…Roza," he finished, pointing to Rose.

"Yay!" She bounced up and down on his bed, suddenly reminding him of his…problem.

"Roza, wait for me downstairs?" he said smiling.

"_Khorosho_," Rose said in Russian. She only knew a few words in Russian. She mostly spoke English, sometimes switching to Turkic. She hopped off his bed, gave a twirl, then raced downstairs.

Dimitri chuckled to himself of how she can be so energetic in the morning. On a _Monday_ morning. He got up and went to bathroom to release himself. After freshening up and getting dressed he went downstairs to eat breakfast with his family.

"Dimka! What took so long?" Sonya called out. She was already at the table, eating with Olena, Vicktoria and Rose. "Too busy trying to make yourself look good?" she smirked.

Dimitri sighed and took his seat. "At least I don't take over an hour to cake makeup on to cover-up how hideous I truly am," Dimitri retorted back.

"What'd you say you little punk?!" Sonya yelled. At this point they had switched to Russian.

"Sonya! Dimitri! Enough!" Olena yelled sternly. Both backed off. Vicktoria giggled in her seat, having understood the conversation even for a seven-year-old. Rose just looked on wildly. She grabbed her plate of homemade pancakes and went to sit on Dimitri.

"Rose, you should sit in your own chair. Vicktoria could probably get away with it but you're nearly a decade old. Grow up!" Sonya scolded from her seat, switching back to English.

Olena was about to speak up but Rose did first. "There's nothing wrong with me sitting with Comrade. I love him and he said he would be with me forever," Rose exclaimed calmly, munching on her pancakes while swinging her legs from my lap. I smile down at her.

"Yeah, don't be jealous just because she chose me and not you." Dimitri smirked continued on to eat his pancakes too.

"I swear, you guy's sickengly sweet attitude towards each other is enough to make me want to barf. Besides, it's not like you guys are going to be together 'forever'. Once her dad is done with whatever he's doing, he's going to take Ro-"

"Sonya!" Olena abruptly interrupted. "Isn't it time for you to go to school?"

"But what about-!"

"Dimka does not start as early as you, seeing as how you have to take an extra morning class because you neglected your studies last year."

"Jeesh, you don't do homework for _one_ class and it's comes to bite you in the ass _all_ the time…" Sonya mutters.

"What was that?" Olena raises one of her eyebrows, daring her to repeat herself.

"I said, that I'm done eating, thank you for breakfast, I'm going to school now."

"Have a nice day, sweetie," Olena says, her anger disappeared.

Rose turns up to Dimitri. "I'm glad you don't have class early in the morning. Now I get to spend more time with you!" Rose smiled energetically.

Dimitri smiles back. "Not as glad as I am. Roza, you've got syrup on your face." He licks his thumb and rubs Rose's cheek. Rose giggles.

Sonya groans as she stands. She puts her plate in the sink and grabs her bag from the back of her chair. On her way out, she glances at Vicktoria then makes a barfing motion. Vicktoria giggles.

Dimitri shakes his head at Sonya and Vicktoria. He puts his chin on top of Rose's head. It bounces his head up and down because Rose was still chewing.

"Roza, you want to watch TV for a little while before I have to go?"

"You bet!" Rose cheered. She hopped off of Dimitri's lap and ran to the living room.

"Rose, clear you plate before you-" Olena started. But she could already hear her turn on the television. "Go…Dimitri…" Olena slightly narrowed her eyes at her son.

"It's fine, mom, I'll clean it up." Dimitri picked up both his and Rose's plates and cleared them from the table. Olena shook her head with a smirk on her face.

"I swear, you've spoiled that girl rotten…"

"Hm?" Dimitri said, turning on the sink water.

"Nothing Dimka. Go ahead to Rose, I'll clean up," she chuckled, clearing her own plate.

"Thanks, mama." Dimitri left the kitchen and went to the living room, where Rose smiled up at him.

"Hurry up, Comrade! I finally found a channel in English!"

I smiled and came to sit down beside her. She snuggles into my side and puts her arms around me.

**After School**

"Yo, Dimitri!" called a man from behind Dimitri. He was headed to his car to drive back home. He turned to see his best friend running towards him.

"Ivan. What's up, my friend?" Dimitri smiled at him.

"Hear about that history test we have at the end of the week? The Mistress is putting practically the whole semester on it!" Ivan exclaimed. He walks down the hall with Dimitri. "There's a rumor going around that she's even putting junk from last year on it too. What am I supposed to do? I was practically unconscious for most of class last year!"

"You're practically unconscious during class this year," Dimitri points out.

"Ugh, I'm screwed beyond belief…" Ivan sighed. "Unless…"

"Unless?" I turn to him with an upturned eyebrow.

"Unless you help me!" Ivan shouts.

Dimitri's stunned. He doesn't know how he expects him to help and says as such.

"Well, you're a freakin' genius. You can help me cram. Let me come over your house so we can study our brains out." Ivan looks at him hopefully.

Dimitri shakes his head at him. "Look Ivan, I don't think I'll be of much help. I'm not the 'genius' you think I am."

Ivan scoffs. "Dude, don't be modest. You have the best grades in the class."

"Yeah, no need to be modest, Dimka."

Dimitri and Ivan turn around to see Natasha, a pretty girl with raven black hair and icy blue eyes walking behind them. "Tasha?" They both say. She was a classmate of theirs.

"I couldn't help but overhear your conversation,"

_Yeah, you're walking right behind us. How could you not?_ Dimitri thinks to himself.

"and was wondering if you mind an extra study mate." She smiles shyly.

"Well, I guess-" Dimitri started.

"Of course we don't mind. Come on, we're heading over to Dimitri's now," Ivan interjects. Dimitri looks at him, and Ivan lifts his shoulders. _What? She's pretty smart too _he seemed to say. Dimitri stares at him incredulously, but doesn't say anything. They walk out of the high school and towards the student parking lot.

"Can I ride with you, Dimka? I rode with a friend this morning so I didn't bring my car," Natasha said to Dimitri. She looked up at him through her eyelashes.

He didn't see why she couldn't ride with Ivan, but it made no sense to argue. He shrugged his shoulders and got into the driver's seat of his car while Natasha headed to the passenger's side. Ivan headed to his own car to follow behind Dimitri. He already knew his way though from the many times he had been over Dimitri's house since they were little.

About 20 minutes later they arrived at the house. He made a call to his mother, who was at work, that he was having guest over. Karolina no longer lived at home. When she found out she was pregnant, she moved out to live with her boyfriend. Mom was upset over the whole situation, but eventually got over it at the thought of having grandchildren.

They all got out of the car and entered Dimitri's house. As soon as he had the door open, his sister came barreling out the door.

**Haha, I love ending chapters like this. But ddon't worry, I shall update regularly~**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hi, here's the next chap, enjoy michachos (don't think that's a word, but I'm use it anyway, haha)

**_They all got out of the car and entered Dimitri's house. As soon as he had the door open, his sister came barreling out the door._**

"Sonya? Where are you-"

"No time to explain, little brother. But I've got an appointment to make. Be back lates, watch the kids, don't tell mom," she exclaimed. She ripped the car keys out of his hands. "See ya, Dimka. Hey Ivan," Sonya called to them. She glanced at Natasha then turned away before they saw the disgusted look on her face. She jogged to the car and drove off.

"I see she's still up to her mischief," Ivan smirked.

"You could call it that," Dimitri sighed.

"I don't think your sister likes me very much…" Natasha muttered.

"No, I'm sure that's not true." Just then, Dimitri's phone alerted him to a new text message.

**Sonya: Natsha Ozera? Really? :[**

**Dimitri: *shrugs* :/**

Dimitri walks inside and calls "I'm home," out of habit. He sees Vicktoria in the living room watching TV. "Hey Vicki," he calls, walking into the living room. Ivan goes to the kitchen to check the fridge for grub (like he owns the place! XD) while Natasha meekly follows behind Dimitri.

Vicktoria looks away from the TV to see her dear brother home.

"Dimka!" She hops off the couch and hugs her brother's leg. Now that he was seventeen, he was already six feet tall. "Welcome home!"

Ivan comes out of the kitchen with a bag of Munchies and three Cokes. "Hey Vicki," he says, smiling at the little girl.

"Hi Ivan," she says, returning his smile. She turns toward the second visitor.

"Hello," Natasha says, waving towards the girl.

Vicktoria just slinks behind her brothers legs, like they're protection. Natasha frowns.

"Now Vicki," Dimitri starts. "Don't be like-"

"You guys are going to be out here?" she interrupts him.

"Um…most likely," he responds.

"Okay." She turns off the TV and tosses the remote on the couch. "Can I go to my room to play, then?"

"Sure. Come out if you need something," he bends down and rubs her head.

"Okay!" She runs off then, sidestepping past Natasha.

They all settle themselves down in the living room. They put their books down on the coffee table that's in front of the couch and toss their bags down around them.

"I don't think your family likes me, Dimka," Natasha sighed. She was most definitely pouting now, trying to rouse sympathy and warm words form Dimitri.

"No Tasha. They are just not used to having you around, is all," Dimitri said, trying to soothe her.

Ivan scoffed and ripped open the bag of Munchies. He began chowing down while Natasha and Dimitri actually opened their books and began to study. After a few minutes, Ivan dusted his hands off on his pants and got down to work too.

Half an hour later, Dimitri got up to stretch his muscles. They cramped up after sitting on the floor for so long. "Explain to me again why we didn't sit at the table?"

"Because your living room is cooler?" Ivan threw up. There really was no reason.

"It must be uncomfortable for you since you're so tall," Natasha pointed out.

Dimitri shrugged and walked toward the dining room, looking at those much more comfortable chairs. He turned away from them as he heard loud thuds from the stairs.

Swiftly, Rose rounded the corner and ran to Dimitri. "Comrade, you're finally back!" Rather than go for his legs like Vicktoria, Rose jumped up into his arms. Dimitri, expecting it, braced himself and swung her around.

"I'm home, Roza," he said into her ear, holding her small frame in his arms.

"Yay! Now we can read together!"

"Huh?" Dimitri's face went blank for a second.

"Remember, remember?" She hopped down off of Dimitri to retrieve something from her room upstairs. Quick as a wink, she was back standing in front of Dimitri. "You said when you come home today, we would read the next chapter of that western novel we were reading together!" She held up the book for Dimitri to see.

Realization dawned on him. He then realized that he had indeed promised Rose that he would read with her after school today. "I'm sorry, Roza. It slipped my mind."

"It's okay. We can do it now!" she cheered, jumping up and down.

Dimitri frowned slightly. "Well, the thing is…"

Just then, Ivan came around the corner into the dining room to see what all the fuss was about. When he saw Rose, a smirk came to his lips.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my star general," he said in English, leaning on the door frame.

"Commander!" Rose cheered. She ran over to him and jumped up. Ivan, unprepared, threw out his arms at the last second. He fell back against the wall, supporting his and her weight.

"Jesus Rosie, what have you been eating?" He groaned jokingly.

Rose bent down out of his arms and picked up the abandoned bag. "Munchies?" she giggled. Ivan gave an outright laughter. "So is this why we can't read?" she asks Dimitri, pointing to Ivan.

"Well, no. We're actually studying for a test we have on Friday," Dimitri explained.

"It's gonna be brutal," Ivan grunted, faking getting hit in the gut.

"Oh. I can help!" Rose cheered.

Natasha came out of the living room and to where we were all chatting. "Taking a break without me, boys?" she cooed.

Ivan scratched his head. Dimitri shrugged.

Rose just stared.

"Who's that?" Rose asked strongly, pointing towards Natasha.

"That's our friend, Tasha. She's helping us study," Ivan supplied.

"Helping _you_ study. Dimka doesn't need much of my help," she giggled, winking at Dimitri.

Rose scrunched her face up for a second. She was facing away from Ivan and Dimitri so only Natasha could see her clear distaste. She smiled at Rose mischievously.

She blanched before turning away from her. She was done socializing with the evil woman. "Dimitri, can we read now?"

"I told you Roza, we were studying for that exam," Dimitri tried to explain again.

"But you don't need help studying, you're already really smart, and Ivan's getting help from _her_, so pleeeeease? It's just one chapter," Rose pleaded.

"Yes, well…" Dimitri's resolve was quickly melting away. He never wanted to disappoint his Roza.

"Roza, was it?"

"It's Rose," she said sternly.

"Well, Rose, me and the boys here reeeeally need to study for this exam. You can always read that book with Dimka-"

"Don't call him that," she muttered under her breath.

"-anytime you want. So why don't you go and play solo for a few hours in your room or somewhere until we're done, okay?" She was bent down in front of Rose so they were "height level".

Rose, disgusted, puffed her chest out in frustration. "This is my house, not yours. You can't tell me where to go or what to do, _orospu_."

"Roza!" Dimitri yelled. He didn't understand what that last word meant, but from the way she said it, it probably didn't mean 'buddy'. "There's no need to speak like that. Tasha is my friend, and a guest."

"Why thank you, Dimka," Natasha cooed.

Rose swiveled toward Dimitri and pouted. "C-comrade" she said all rueful like with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Roza, I didn't mean to yell," Dimitri apologized. "I'm not mad at you." He caressed her cheek with his thumb.

"Okay." Rose perked up immediately with a smile.

"Crocodile tears?" Ivan muttered with a smirk.

Rose ignored that, and skipped next to Dimitri to grab his hand. "I'm sorry," she said so sweetly, that anyone in the world would forgive her, even if she had blown up a country. "You have to study, right? I'll come with you and help."

"I don't know if you'll be much help. This is high school level history. What are you, in primary?" Tasha questioned innocently.

Rose glowered at her remark. "Junior, if I went to school. Olena home schools me. And sometimes Yeva comes too, so I know a lot of things." Yeva was Olean's mother, and Dimitri's grandmother.

"You mean _Babushka_ Yeva?" Ivan says, stunned. "You actually _learn_ from her? Man, I remember when I came over that one time, and she lectured the hell out of us. I was so terrified; I didn't even hear most of what she said!" Ivan shuddered at the memory.

"Yes, _babushka_ can be quite…intimidating," Dimitri commented with his own little shiver.

"Let's go back to studying, then," Natasha pointed out, no doubt feeling left out.

While still holding onto his hand, Rose pulled Dimitri into the living room, Ivan and Natasha following behind. Dimitri opts for the couch this time. Ivan was going to sit next to him but Natasha quickly claimed the spot. Ivan sighed and headed for the adjacent armchair instead. With no space left but the floor, Rose had a better idea.

After Dimitri had picked up a few papers to read over, she took her book and sat in Dimitri's lap. Natsha looked mortified while Ivan merely glanced up, used to this.

"Roza?" Dimitri questioned.

"It's okay, I'll try and read it myself. I won't say a peep so you can study and pass your test," Rose cheered. Dimitri could only smile back at her consideration.

"If there's a word you don't know, just tell me," he said before kissing her head and returning to his studying.

"Okay Comrade!"

"Hey, you guys want to test each other?" Ivan asked out loud to the others.

"Thanks man for helping me out. I'm sure to just pass now!" Ivan laughed. Dimitri shook his head at his friend for wanting to 'just pass'.

"Thank you for letting me come over," Natasha said, smiling at Dimitri.

"Anytime," Dimitri responded. Natasha brightened considerably. Rose hid her frown.

"Well surprisingly, you were a big help too, general," Ivan said, holding his hand out for a high-five, which Rose gladly reciprocated.

"Told you I could help," Rose snorted.

"Be safe getting home, you two," Dimitri called as Natasha and Ivan made their way to Ivan's car.

Rose waved both her arms in the air enthusiastically. When her eyes landed on Natasha though, her waving slowed. Natasha saw this, and smiled wickedly at her. Rose sneered. They had a telepathic conversation.

Tasha:_ You want a war? You got one._

Rose: _Bring it on, orospu. Or should I say, bitch._


	5. Chapter 5

**8 Years Later**

Dimitri turned over in his bed. He had worked the overnight shift and hadn't gotten in until 3 in the morning. He still lived in Olena's house, because he had no reason to move away. He worked and tried to give part of his paycheck to his mother, to keep the house keep up, and so they could live comfortably, but his mother always reused and told him to save it up. He also had another reason for staying.

"Mmm…"

Dimitri's eyes popped open at the moan. He looked around the room dim and saw that no one was inside. The sun had barely kissed the horizon, keeping the sky an ocean blue. Dimitri was warm under his blanket, and shut his eyes once again to return back into dream land. He was just so comfortable and warm. Really warm, like there was a heater under the blanket.

Something moved next to him on the bed, and Dimitri jerked the blanket down in surprise. What he saw made him catch his breath. Rose was laying next to him in one of his high school sweatshirt that was big on her and leggings. Her hair had grown much longer since she was younger, coming almost all the way to her behind. It was unruly from rolling around on his bed. Dimitri should have initially been concerned that she was in his bed in the first place, but all Dimitri wanted to do was run his hands through it.

Rose groaned and turned on her side to snuggle into Dimitri. She splayed her hands across Dimitri's bare chest (he always slept without a shirt on, felt more liberal) and smiled, probably because of his warmth. Dimitri frowned slightly at her antics, because they were making him feel…weird.

"Roza," Dimitri said softly, as to not jerk her from her sleep.

"Hmmm…"

"Ro-za," he tried again. Rose shifted closer to him.

"Roza, wake up," Dimitri said, shaking her lightly by the shoulder. With that, Rose groaned and sat up slowly. She rubbed her face with her hands and slowly opened her eyes. Dimitri chuckled.

"Hmm?" Rose turned towards Dimitri. He only shook his head. He had just realized that Rose always seemed to rub her face like that when she's first waking up.

"Roza, what are you doing in my bed again?" Dimitri asked her, putting his arm over his eyes. The sun had finally reached pass the hills and filled the room with the morning sunlight.

"Really Comrade, you should be used to it by now," Roza commented, stretching her arms up.

Dimitri sighed. It made no sense to argue with her. The Rose-logic was irrefutable. Rose bounced up from her spot, and purposefully climbed over Dimitri, even though she could have just exited on the other side of the bed. Dimitri sighed, again, and turned over on the bed. He didn't see Rose sneak over to the window and grab the curtains tightly before flinging them to the side, letting all the sun light in.

"Roza!" Dimitri moaned, pulling a pillow over his face. Rose laughed maniacally and skipped out of the room, shutting the door behind her. Dimitri was too lazy to get up and shut them, so he just kept the pillow on his head, attempting once again to go to sleep.

The universe must have had it out for him, because not two minutes after Dimitri had fallen asleep, his cell started ringing. He thought about just letting it go to voice mail, but it just started ringing again.

_Why can't I just sleep for five minutes?_ Dimitri sat up and snatched his cell off his bedside table. He saw who it was and scowled. "What do you want, Ivan?" Dimitri growled.

"What? Is that anyway to speak to your best buddy?" he said, mock-upset.

"I just got home, not even three hours ago. So you've got about five seconds to explain why you're calling me so early in the morning."

"Alright, alright," Ivan chuckled. "You're such a crab in the morning. Anyway, it's like this. You know how I was working for Mr. Kozlovsky? Yeah, that was a bust," he said, not waiting for Dimitri to answer. "I've been in a rough patch, but a friend recommended me to a different firm. Guess what? The freaking Ivashkov firm. He says all I have to do is go for the interview and I've got the job! Can you believe it?!" Ivan screeched into the receiver.

"Yeah, that sounds great Ivan. I'm glad for you," Dimitri responded drowsily.

"He said he was looking for two spots. Do you want to apply with me? I already suggested you. I know you hate your job because of the sucky hours. But this thing with Ivashkov is already a done deal, _and_ we get paid like, way over twice as much that we would have ever made at our crap jobs. So, you in buddy?"

It took a minute for Dimitri to process everything that Ivan blurted out. Once he did, he jumped right up. "Ivan, are you serious?"

"Yes. This is a great opportunity, for both of us" Ivan said confidently.

Dimitri thought it over. He didn't necessarily hate his job, it paid well enough. But there were definitely many things about it that he disliked. His boss, some of his co-workers, the ridiculous hours, the hard labor at times. It's location was also very inconvenient. Ivan's deal was sounding very promising at the moment.

"Let me think about it. I'll give you my answer later today," Dimitri said.

"No prob. Don't take too long though man. Stuff like this doesn't come up every day." With that, he hung up. Dimitri ran a hand through his hair. No sense in going back to sleep now, he was too riled up.

After freshening up in the bathroom, he made his way downstairs. He saw Olena in the kitchen, starting to make breakfast.

"Good morning, mother," Dimitri said as he made his way to the coffee maker.

"Good mornind, Dimka. You're up early. Didn't you get in late last night?" Olena smiled worriedly at her son.

"Yeah, but I'm fine," Dmitri said, giving his mother a reassuring smile. He made himself a cup of coffee and sat down. After taking a few sips, he set his cup down. "Mother, if I got offered a better job that had higher wages, do you think I should take it?" Olena paused in making breakfast to look at her son. She turned off the stove and went to sit next to him.

"Would you be happier with the new job?"

Dimitri thought about this for a moment. His life would certainly be easier if he took the job. He'd get to wotk with his best friend and with the extra money…

Well, that was still a secret.

"Yes," Dimitri finally answered. "I would be happier. I think I'll take it."

Olena smiled and patted her son's face. "I'm fine with anything you do, as long as it makes you happy, my son." Olena got up then, and went back to the kitchen counter. There were loud thuds on the stairs then, and both Dimitri and Olena immediately knew who it was.

"Olena, Vicki wanted to know if breakfast was ready." Rose trotted into the kitchen. She swiveled her head when she saw Dimitri sitting at the table. "Whoa, what are you doing up, Comrade?" She continued walking to get her mug from the cupboard.

"I don't know why you're surprised when _you're_ the one initially woke me up," Dimitri stated, relaxing and drinking his coffee again.

"Aw, I was just teasing. I wasn't really trying to get you up, you must be exhausted." Rose pulled out two packets of hot chocolate mix, and poured it into her mug.

"You were up pretty late too, Rose," Olena pointed out. She took out four plates. "And yes, breakfast is ready. Go tell your sister, Dimka."

"Yes, mother," Dimitri said. He got up, leaving his coffee op the table. Rose stayed in the kitchen and heated up some hot water. Olena was surprised she didn't trail after him. Rose just poured the heated water in her mug and sat down.

"Can you pass me the marshmallows please?" Rose asked over a yawn. She brought her knees up to her chest and rested her head on her head.

"If you're still tired, you could go to back to bed. There's not much to do today," Olena said, passing her the opened bag of white fluffy goodness.

"No it's fine." Rose took a handful of the mini sweets and dumped them in her cup, causing a little splash. "It's my fault, anyway." She picked up her mug and took a gulp, slightly burning her tongue in the process.

Olena looked over at her. "What do you mean?" Olena went to sit next to her, like she had done with Dimitri.

"Well, I didn't really go to sleep until three," Rose admitted quietly.

"Three?" Olena raised both her eyebrows. That's around when Dimitri came in this morning I believe…then that means…

Olena couldn't keep the smile from crossing her face. "Waiting up for your beloved Dimitri?" she asked slyly.

Rose choked slightly on the gulp she was taking. "Wh-what? I don't know what you're talking about!" Rose continued to cough with a hand over her face to hide her blush.

"Rose, you okay?" Vicktoria asked, coming into the kitchen. Dimitri was right behind her.

Rose looked over to her. "I'm fine, Vicki. Good news: Breakfast is ready!" Rose tried to hide her embarrassment. She cheered and went to sit on Rose's other side. Rose had grown up close to Vicktoria. They were practically sisters. Dimitri walked over and knelt in front of Rose.

"Are you okay? I told you not to chug down your drinks like that," Dimitri chastised. His face was so close to Rose's, she didn't know how to react with what Olena had said moments ago. "What are you, my dad? I'm fine Comrade, no need to have a coronary," Rose joked. Dimitri sighed and Olena chuckled. Olena got up to prepare everyone's plate. Dimitri took his mother's seat next to Rose. Out of instinct, Rose grabbed her mug and went to sit with Dimitri. After sipping on her mug, she realized what she was doing.

Before she could get up, Dimitri had wrapped one arm around Rose's waist and sipped at his coffee with his other hand. Vicktoria glanced over at them and chuckled. This made Rose blush even deeper. But there was not much she could do with Dimitri holding her captive.

_Why am I so freaking aware of him recently? This is ridiculous! He's just Comrade! He's just…_Rose peeked over her shoulder. Dimitri caught her eyes and smiled that gentle smiled that was reserved only for her.

_He's just Dimitri._

**A/N: Hope you like, and don't worry. The 'war' between Rose and Tasha has not been forgotten. The main story takes place now. Look forward to it~**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Hey to one and all~ Just wanted to clear some stuff up for some of my reviewers: Dimitri is 24; Rose is 17; Vicktoria is 15; Rose is homeschooled by Olena so she doesn't go to school; Tasha **is** a bitch in this story; and yes, Dimitri is a sexy beast (okay, no one asked that, but it had to be stated, haha) Enjoy~

Dimitri left a few hours later in the day. Vicktoria was at school and Olena had gone to attend a neighborhood meeting. Rose liked to call it her 'old lady book club'. Seeing as how she wasn't supposed to be home alone, Yeva had volunteered to watch her. Rose was laying on the couch in the living room watching TV while Yeva was sitting in the rocking chair in the corner, reading some ancient looking book.

"Yeva? You know, you didn't have to come over to babysit. I'm 17, I can look after myself," Rose said from her lounging position. In Russian, ofcourse. She was fluent enough in it now, and knew that Yeva only knew Russian. But Rose had her suspicions that she knew English, too.

Yeva didn't say anything for a few moments. "If that were true, you wouldn't be in the care of my daughter and her children," she responded.

Rose didn't know what to say to that, so she turned back to the TV.

"But that wasn't what you wanted to ask me, right?"

Rose jumped at Yeva speaking. She usually didn't say much, and you were lucky to get a response out of the old lady at times. Rose sat up into a cross-legged position on the couch and muted the TV. She knew what she did want to ask, and knew Yeva wouldn't play games.

"Do you know…do you know when I have to go back?" Rose asked her worriedly.

Yeva glanced up from her book for only a second. "That is a stupid question. Only _you_ know when you have to go back. I could tell you when your father will come to retrieve you, but that is not what you wanted to ask me."

Rose flinched at Yeva's forceful speech, and her calling her 'stupid'. Anyone else, she would have been upset, but coming from Yeva, it always turned out true. Rose _did_ want to know when her father would be here to take her back. But apparently, there was something she wanted to know more.

Yeva looked up at Rose fully now. She seemed to be contemplating what exactly she wanted to ask. Yeva shook her head and shut her book, giving Rose her full attention. "You have been confused of late, yes?"

Rose looked over at Yeva again. She saw she had closed her book, and was curious as to why she was taking this so seriously. Rose stood up and went over to sit in front of Yeva. The woman was scary as hell, but Rose had always liked her. She seemed to care for the well being of those around her.

"I've noticed that…Comrade-"

"Dimitri, yes," Yeva interrupted.

"_Dimitri_ has…changed recently." Rose brought her legs up to her chest, and rested her chin on her knees. "He's always been…my comrade, but now he's different."

"It is not Dimitri who has changed," Yeva says flatly.

Rose takes a minute to consider this. "Yeah, but he's-"

"If you have started to see some difference in him, that is because he has changed in the eyes of the beholder."

Rose was really getting tired of being interrupted. She let out a breath of air, trying to consider what she said. Had Dimitri really not changed? Was it really _Rose_ who was changing? She couldn't really grasp that at the moment so she asked a different question that had been bugging her for a long while. "Why hasn't Dimitri moved out?"

"Have you asked him why?" Yeva responded immediately.

"No." Rose said, definitively.

"Why?"

"Because I feel like the reason is my fault," Rose admitted. She knew that Dimitri had promised to always be with her, and protect her for as long as she needed protecting. But Rose didn't want to be the reason why he was holding himself back from creating a life for himself. It made her feel…selfish. "I mean, Karolina and Sonya have moved out."

"Yes, but that is because they have children, and know what direction they want to take with their lives," Yeva pointed out.

"Are you saying Dimitri doesn't know what he wants to do with his life yet?"

"Are you saying you want Dimitri to move out?"

_Damn, a question for a question_. Rose didn't know what to say. Sure, she wanted Dimitri to do what he wanted, but if he really did move out and got a place of his own…made a life there…maybe even get a girlfr-

"No. That's not what I'm saying," Rose said sternly.

"So what do you want?" Yeva questioned.

"This isn't about what I want; it's about what Dimitri wants and what's best for him!" Rose said loudly.

"No it's not. It's always been about what you want, and you know it. You have a choice, and you always will have," Yeva said, looking into her eyes. Rose stared back.

The front door unlocked and Olena walked in, carrying a plastic bag. "I'm back Rose, mama. A few ladies gave me some sweet cakes they made, for Rose." Yeva 'hmphed' and opened her book back up. Rose sighed at the interruption, but her mood perked up slightly at the mention of 'cake'. She got up to greet Olena.

"Rose," Yeva called out to her before she left the room. Rose turned back, surprised to her Yeva actually call her name. It was usually either 'little girl' or something else Rose found demeaning.

"The fact that you put Dimitri's wants above yours, should already answer your questions." With that, Yeva returned to reading her book. Rose just went into the kitchen, still as confused as before.

Olena talked about her meeting as Rose sat at the table with her and ate her way through half the cake she had received. Maybe one day she would got o this 'book club' of Olena's, if the snacks were going to be this delicious. She kept thinking about what Yeva said. 'She always had a choice', 'What did _she_ want', and how her putting Dimitri's wants above hers "answered all her questions". She shoved another mouthful of spongy sweetness into her mouth.

"I hope Dimka is doing alright at that interview of his," Olena said off into space. Rose had heard a little about it from Dimitri himself, before he left out. She was glad that he was getting a better job. His old one sucked something terrible and he deserved better. _Know what direction they want to take with their lives…_ The thought had come back to her. _Does that mean that Dimitri is finally moving on with his life? But what does that mean for me?_ Rose basically knew what it meant, but she didn't want to admit it, even in her head. It meant Dimitri was moving on, maybe even…without Rose.

She polished off the rest of her cake, and then went upstairs. She flopped on her bed and sighed heavily into her pillow. She was really bored this time of day, when barely anyone was home. She didn't go to school, she couldn't go out unless someone was with her…it was times like these where she felt more like a prisoner than ever. But the Belikov family was more than nice to her. They treated her like family and has cared and loved her endlessly, since the day she arrived all those years ago. She didn't know how she was going to repay them.

Rose's phone went off. She had received one when she turned 14 from Olena. It looked expensive and Rose couldn't accept it at first, but Olena had told her that she hadn't bought it. It was supposedly a 'gift from a friend'. She assumed it was from her parents. But there were no numbers in it, and they had never called. Rose really started to wonder if they really even wanted her back.

Pushing the thought away, she checked her text messages.

**Dimitri: Be home in a little while **

**Rose: Kk~ how did interview go? OvO**

She waited a few minutes for him to reply.

**Dimitri: Let's just say I won't be coming home 3 o clock in the morning everyday J**

Rose smiled and silently cheered for Dimitri, for getting the new job.

**Rose: Yay! I knew you'd get it Comrade. They'd be stupid not to take ya~ How about Commander? OoO**

**Dimitri: He got in too. We'll actually be working together**

**Rose: That's so great! Proud of you, Comrade ;D**

**Dimitri: Thank you, Roza**

She didn't know why, but Rose began to blush at the text. Her heart pace had picked up, just thinking about Dimitri while texting him. _What is going _on _with me?_ Rose shook her head and tossed her phone over on her pillow. She climbed off her bed and went to take a shower before Dimitri and Vicktoria got home.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Hey again~ I was so inspired, and in the groove, I have decided to update again today. Hope you don't mind, haha. Really, it was because of lovedimka, who just amde me feel so special. So lots of thanks to her/him and all of those who reviewed. You really motivate me to write this story, and I want to make it just as awesome as I can!

"It's a black tie event," Ivan stated to Dimitri, reading the invitation aloud. They had left the Ivashkov Inc. office building about half an hour ago, and were sitting in a café relaxing.

"It's not like that's any different than going to work," Dimitri pointed out to him. They always wore dress shirts, slacks, and ties to work anyway.

"Yeah, but I think they mean a suit or tux with this. And we have to bring a partner." Ivan set the card down and picked up his latte.

"Anyone in mind?" Dimitri asked, sipping at his own beverage.

"Not a clue," Ivan admitted.

"Are you kidding? Don't you have like 50 female numbers programmed into your phone?" Dimitri asked incredulously.

"Yeah, but those are just 'female companions'. They're not the 'elegant party' types, if you know what I mean," Ivan said with a smirk over his cup. Dimitri wished he didn't. "But I guess you've already got your plus one."

"Who are you talking about?" Dimitri asked, confused.

"Um, duh dude. Aren't you bringing Ro-"

"Dimka!" a female voice interrupted. They both looked up to see Natasha standing in front of their table. "Ivan too. Fancy meeting you two here, haven't seen you in ages." Natasha stood there expectantly, in her tight business suit. Her short black hair was styled back into a small bun. She was also worked in the business world, having gotten her degree in business and financial management. She was the manager to the CEO of a company.

Dimitri scooted over in the booth to make room for her. She happily sat down a little too close next to Dimitri. A waiter came to see if she wanted anything and she ordered a green tea. Returning her attention back to the table, she saw the card and picked it up without even asking.

"Do you need a date, Dimka?" she asked curiously after reading through the invitation requirements.

"Well, yes. But I was going to-"

"Oh, I would love to go! I've always been interested in the Ivashkov firm. Oh, please let me accompany you, Dimka." Natasha blinked up at Dimitri, alluringly. Dimitri couldn't turn her down, she would have gotten upset and he didn't want to deal with that.

"Sure. If you don't mind," Dimitri agreed politely.

"Oh of course not, Dimka! I'll free up my schedule for that day," she said excitedly. The waiter came over with her order then. She stood up and put a five on the table. "Gotta run, but I'll talk more with you guys later. Especially you," Natasha said, resting her hand on Dimitri's shoulder. "Bye now!" She walked slowly out of the café, rocking her hips from side to side. Ivan shook his head and Dimitri sighed.

"I can't believe she's been rejected, and still can't get the message," Ivan said, leaning back. Dimitri couldn't understand either. When they had graduated, Natasha had asked him out but Dimitri had kindly rejected her. She hadn't given up though, even going as far as attending the same college as Dimitri and Ivan. She hung over him so much, everyone had assumed they were going out, no matter how many times he denied it. She was one of the reasons why Dimitri had never gotten a girlfriend after their last year of high school, but it just never felt right, with the few people he dated.

"Dude, I don't know if you're lucky or not, but at least you have a date. I'm still in hot water," Ivan groaned. Dimitri was brought back to the conversation.

"I'm sure you'll find somebody," Dimitri reassured him.

Dimitri had arrived home a little while later. Olena was in the living room. Dimitri greeted his mother then went upstairs to put his stuff down. He half expected Rose to be lounging in his room again, but it was surprisingly empty. After a quick shower, he went to Rose's room, to tell her he was here. Her door was slightly ajar and dark inside. He opened it up all the way to find it empty. Vicktoria's room was dark and empty too. Dimitri went downstairs, slightly worried.

"Mom, where's Rose?" he asked, trying to keep his voice calm.

Olena could see the panic in his face and smiled. "Don't worry, she went to the mall with Vicki a few hours ago. They should be coming in any minute now."

Just then, they could hear a car pull into the driveway. Now that Dimitri had thought about it, he hadn't seen Rose's car when he came in. She had gotten a dark red Aston Martin One-77 for Christmas on her 16th birthday. This luxury gift was also from 'a friend'. Rose was quick to accept that one since she really wanted to drive, and didn't want to inconvenience me or Olena by using our cars.

Vicki had come out of the passenger's seat and went to the trunk to take out her shopping bags. Rose stepped out from the driver's seat and shut the door, wrapping her arms around herself from the change in temperature. She probably had the heater on in the car since the temperature had dropped recently.

They came in the front door, struggling with their endless supply of bags. "We're home!" they yelled simultaneously.

"Welcome back," Olena called from her seat on the couch. Dimitri walked over to the two of them.

"Did you buy the whole store?" he joked.

"You wish, Comrade," Rose shot back. She then shoved half her bags in Dimitri's direction. "Give me a hand, will ya?"

"I didn't tell you to spend a year's allowance in one day," Dimitri retorted. Rose just looked at him with a pout on her face. Dimitri sighed. "Fine." He took hold of the bags in his arms. Rose immediately smiled and headed upstairs.

"Ooh, you're volunteering, Dimka?" Vicktoria said hopefully.

"No I'm not-" But Vicktoria had already shoved most of her bags into Dimitri's arms. Dimitri sighed heavily and slowly went upstairs with the girl's luggage.

He dropped Vicktoria's bags in her room. She called out a 'thank you' before he went down the hall to Rose's room. She was sitting cross-legged in the middle of the floor among piles of tagged clothes. She turned when she heard a noise at her door.

"Thanks Comrade. You can drop that anywhere," Rose said half-heartedly, focusing on the clothes around her. Dimitri did as he was told, and plopped them down next to her bed. The last bag fell over, and an article of clothing slipped out. It was a deep maroon color. Dimitri picked it up and held it out in front of him. It was a dress…and it was beautiful. It was sleeveless and sleek. A rose was on the hip where the fabric gathered and layered out to the rest of the dress. Dimitri couldn't stop himself from thinking of how it would look on his Roza.

Almost sensing what he was up to, Rose glanced over at Dimitri, and whipped her head around once she saw what he was holding. She jumped up from her spot on the floor, and ran over to him, knocking over countless piles of clothing she had folded up.

"What are you doing?!" Rose screeched as she snatched the dress from Dimitri's hands and hid it behind her.

Dimitri looked at her, surprised at her actions and blushing face. "What's the dress for?" he asked, non-chalantly.

"Um…" Rose looked down at the floor, covering her bottom lip with her tip. She always did that when she was embarrassed. Dimitri found it utterly adorable. "When we were browsing, Vicki saw it, and she forced me to try it on and buy it. She said it was too good to not buy."

_I would say the same_ Dimitri thought. But he didn't know what it looked like on Rose, so he couldn't really say. "I'm sure it will look great on you," Dimitri said with a smile. Rose's head shot up from looking at the floor and she stared at Dimitri.

"Really? You think so?" she asked, shyly.

"Absolutely," Dimitri responded.

Rose slowly started to smile at Dimitri's sweet words. "Thank you, Dimitri."

Dimitri's heart skipped at that. _What was with that? Why does she look so…beautiful to me?_ She wasn't even wearing the dress. Though Dimitri had always found Rose pretty, he never admitted her to being beautiful since that first time he saw her when she came into their home.

"Comrade?" Rose said, waving her hand in Dimitri's face. He looked so lost in thought. Dimitri jumped at that, and shook his head. "Well, I've still got a lot to put away sooo…" Rose rocked back and forth on the heels of her feet.

"Right," Dimitri choked out. He tore his eyes away from Rose's gaze and turned to walk out of the room. After closing her door, he could hear her turn on her radio and bags ruffling. He went to his room and shut the door, sliding down against the back of it, trying to slow his beating heart.

At dinner, everyone was a lot more calmed down, and they had a peaceful meal. Everyone talked about their day. Dimitri told everyone about the banquet that weekend.

"Oh that sounds lovely," Olena comment. "Can you bring a guest?"

"Actually, it's required that I bring a partner with me," Dimitri said, putting a fork full of Olena's homemade lasagna in his mouth.

"Is that so?" Rose said smiling. "What do you say, Comrade? I'm sure me and you can really liven up that shindig," Rose joked.

Dimitri hesitated before he answered. "I'm sorry Roza. I'm already bringing Tasha with me."

Rose, literally, spit out the ice tea she was gulping down. Then went into a fit of coughs.

"Rose, are you okay?" Olena got up to get her a napkin.

"Way to spray it, Rose," Vicktoria laughed. Dimitri just looked over at her. He expected her to react but not this strongly. He knew she had always disliked Tasha (that's a nice way of putting it), as did everyone else in the household for some reason. Maybe it would have been better if he hadn't said anything.

"Are you…serious?" Rose exclaimed, trying to regain her composure.

"I ran into her today, and she asked if she could come and I had no reason to refuse her," Dimitri admitted.

Rose went on to not so subtly stab her lasagna repeatedly until it died at least 10 times. "Well, I hope you enjoy yourself." Rose shoved the rest of her food down her throat, proclaimed she was done, put her dish in the sink and left the dining room. The slam from her door reverberated throughout the house.

Vicktoria looked over at Dimitri and shook her head. "Bad move, Dimka."

"What did I do?" he asked, upset.

"You really should have asked her first, dear," Olena said, looking at Dimitri disapprovingly. Dimitri didn't understand why everyone was upset with him.

Rose was on her bed beating the stuffing out of her pillow. _Tasha? Fucking Tasha?! What was Dimitri thinking?! How could he invite that bitch over me?!_ Rose paused in the murdering of her pillow. Was she upset that he invited Tasha? Or was she more upset that he didn't invite her? She pictured Dimitri dancing the night away with Tasha. She shoved her hand into her pillow as far as it would go. _Definitely upset about Tasha._ She remembered all the times Tasha had come over and hung all over Dimitri as if she were a blanket. Whenever she had suggested they go out somewhere, Rose would always invite herself along. Dimitri didn't mind of course, this was little Rose we were talking about. She would always hug and hold Dimitri's hand, just to piss Tasha off. But then Tasha would retaliate by attacking Dimitri at school and dropping subtle hints about it whenever she came over. This had gone on since the unfortunate day they met. But she could always handle Tasha, because Dimitri's sweet spot for Rose would always outweigh Tasha and never go away. Suddenly a picture of Dimitri with some random woman flitted through her mind. She picked up her pillow, hurled it across the room and flung herself on her bed. _Fuck._ She didn't want to think about it, but she kept seeing him with all these different woman. She groaned in utter frustration. She couldn't stop Dimitri from socializing at that party. Hell, Tasha would make sure that Dimitri paid attention to her all night.

Then, a brilliant idea occurred to Rose. She jumped off her bed and fished for her phone out of her coat pocket. She scrolled down quickly with her finger through her list of contacts until she came up on the number she was looking for. The dial tone rung twice before the line picked up.

"Well hello. To what do I owe this call?" said a male voice slyly.

"Commander. I have a question to ask," Rose said mischievously.

**What does Rose have up her sleeve, hmm? Any guesses?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Heya folks. Hope you enjoy, review if you like, or even if you don't~ I had so much fun writing this chapter. I really hope you guys are ready for this OuO

Dimitri tied his dark blue tie, and then proceeded to rip it back off. He just wasn't a tie person. Standing in front of the wall length mirror in the hallway, he presumed himself presentable. And just on time too. He had planned on picking up Tasha at 8:30. It was 8 on the dot right then. He trotted downstairs and called he was leaving before Olena stopped him.

"Oh Dimka, you look so handsome," Olena cooed, unconsciously running a hand through his hair to fix it. Dimitri took her hand and gently removed it from his head. He had already tied it back neatly.

"Thank you, mama." He looked around her to the kitchen, then the living room. He then sighed. "I guess Rose isn't here?" he said to his mother, looking downcast.

"No, she said she had an engagement tonight with a friend. Vicki's having a sleepover at a friend's house," Olena said. Dimitri was a little worried that no one from the family was with Rose, but he decided it was no sense worrying.

"So you'll be here by yourself?" Dimitri realized. Olena looked surprise for a second, but then smiled at her son.

"Oh, Dimka, don't you worry about me. It's sweet, but I'm actually heading out in a little while to your grandmother's. It's been a while since we've spent some time together. I'll be back in the afternoon or so, tomorrow."

Dimitri hadn't known about this. He then realized that when he got back from the party, he would be alone. "Wait, when is Rose coming home?"

"Um, later tonight?" Olena answered, unsure. This did not set Dimitri's nerves at ease. "Oh, don't be such a worry-wart. Go, or you're going to be late. If you're so worried, then call. Enjoy yourself tonight!" Olena had pushed Dimitri out of the door. Dimitri sighed. Once he was inside his car he tried calling Rose.

_Heya~ Sorry I can't get to my cell, but leave a message and this cutie just might call back!_

Dimitri hung up before the beep. _Maybe a text will be better?_

**Dimitri: What are you up to?**

About five minutes passed before Dimitri started the car and head out. Just as he was pulling out of the driveway, his phone went off.

**Rose: Wouldn't you like to know? ;P**

Dimitri frowned. He put his phone back in his pocket and drove off into the night. _Why do I feel like this is going to be a hell of a party?_

_..._

"Oh my God, Dimka, I'm so excited," exclaimed Tasha from beside Dimitri. They had just parked and were headed up the staircase to the grand estate. "You look so fine tonight," she commented, ogling Dimitri.

"Thank you. You look…great too," Dimitri said, not so sincerely. She was dressed in a short violet v-neck dress that dipped all the way to the middle of her stomach. It was loose on top and tight on the bottom. Dimitri was a little embarrassed about being seen with her, but he got over it. It was rude to think of his date in such a way.

They entered through the double doors and were greeted by some co-workers.

"Where's your boss?" Tasha asked. She had her arm tucked into Dimitri's side.

"He's here I'm sure, but he never really shows himself much," Dimitri said. He had only seen the Ivashkov boss twice in his employment. Once during the interview, where he stepped into the room for a few minutes and the second time when he popped up in the office one day. He was young, handsome and seemed to capture the allegiance of all who worked for him. The guy was an enigma, yet people were enamored to following him. Even Dimitri looked up to the younger man. Even though you never saw him, he started his own faction in the huge Ivashkov firm, and had risen in the ranks because of his continuous success.

Dimitri and Tasha continued to mingle. Dimitri's mind was far off somewhere, half-heartedly wondering where Ivan was.

"Hey buuuuddy," said a voice familiar to Dimitri.

He started to turn around to greet his friend. "Way to show up fashionably late," Dimitri joked. Then his heart stopped.

There before him, stood his beloved Rose. She was wearing the maroon dress that he had seen before, and her hair was in loose curls, cascading down her back. Dimitri wanted to run his hands through it right then and there, he loved her hair so much. She had some of her hair in a side bang and the rest was tied back with a grey ribbon. With silver strappy heels on, and slight make-up, she really was a sight to behold. Then Dimitri realized that Rose was here.

"Roza, what are you doing here?!" Dimitri exclaimed. Rose just tilted her head at him.

"Oh Comrade, whatever do you mean?" She said, innocently. "I was invited along as guest, of course." Rose then turned to Ivan and grabbed his arm between hers.

"She really did save me, I didn't know who to invite to this thing. I don't know why I didn't think of her _first,_" Ivan said, smiling at Rose who smiled back. There seemed to be some hidden message there.

Dimitri didn't like this. What was Rose doing here? More importantly, _what was she doing here with_ _Ivan_? Dimitri didn't stop staring at Rose until Tasha nudged his side.

"Wow, how nice to see you Rose. Been a while," Tasha said, smiling tightly.

"Oh yes, a long while. Maybe not long enough?" Rose smiled back, just as tense.

"Oh Rose, what a kidder you are," Tasha laughed. Both Ivan and Dimitri could feel the pressure from there fake-happy conversation. "Oh, I know that person." Tasha pointed to someone far off in the room. "Come on, Dimka. Let me go introduce you." Without waiting for a reply, Tasha dragged Dimitri away.

"Looks like you were right. You certainly had Dimitri speechless," Ivan commented. But Rose wasn't as satisfied as she wanted to be. She was euphoric over making Dimitri speechless, but what use was it if he was still with Tasha? She kind of half-expected Dimitri to admit that he was wrong for not inviting her, that Rose was beautiful, he would leave Tasha high and dry and they would dance the night away in each other's arms, kissing in the moonlight.

_What am I, dreaming? He would never do that._ Rose laughed at her own stupidity. Ivan looked at her confused. "Well, I'm here, so might as well enjoy the party," Rose said with a rueful smile.

Ivan returned with a soft smile from himself. "I don't care what anyone says, you're the most beautiful woman in this room." This caused Rose to laugh gently.

"Even more than Tasha?"

"_Especially_ more than that Tasha. They said we had to bring a guest, not a tramp," he said with a smirk. He got a full out laugh for that. "Ooh, there's a smile. You're better when you're happy, general," Ivan said, grinning. Rose smiled fully up at him.

A group of females passed by them then, and Ivan's attention was riveted. "Ooh, what lovely ladies." He looked at Rose with a pleading look.

"Go ahead, you beast. It _is _a party. Don't worry about me Commander," Rose smirked, slapping him on the back of his shoulder.

"Just call me back if someone starts harassing you," Ivan said with a wink, before he headed off. Rose shook her head at her skirt-chasing friend's antics. She looked from side to side and decided to go over to the bar area. There weren't many people over there, so it wasn't so conspicuous. When she got there she called the bartender who was more than eager to serve her. After receiving her drink, she turned around to observe the crowd. In the distance she could see Tasha and Dimitri, talking to some other people. They were laughing. Tasha was looking at Dimitri like she could jump his bones any second. Dimitri didn't seem to notice, as dense as he was sometimes. She had herself all over him. In fact, I don't think they've separated since they arrived at the party.

Rose spun back around and downed her drink, slamming it back down on the bar table when it was empty. She heard a chuckle from next to her. Glancing over she saw a young man, pretty tall and fit, in a beige suit with the jacket open, revealing a lilac button-up underneath. He had the first two buttons undone and forwent the tie, like Dimitri. He had brown unkempt hair that seemed to be forever styled that way. He had these green eyes that shined like emeralds. Rose couldn't take her eyes off him.

"Like what you see?" he joked, noticing her stare. Rose immediately looked away. She was only checking him out because she was curious as to why some stranger was laughing at her in misfortune.

"You wish," Rose snipped back. She placed both her arms on the bar table and sighed.

"Something wrong, little one?"

Rose sighed heavily. "First of all, don't call me that."

"But I haven't been pleasured with the knowledge of your name," the man said with a smile.

"It's Rose, and I-"

"Rose, what a fitting name. I'm Adrian," he said holding his hand out. Rose reluctantly took it in her own. He gazed at their joined hands long enough to make Rose feel uncomfortable.

"SECOND of all," she said, snatching her hand away, "I _hate_ being interrupted."

"I'll make sure not to make that mistake again." He looked over at her before motioning to the bartender. Frantically, he prepared two drinks and wordlessly brought them over. "I see that you're here alone even though it was required to bring a guest," he said, passing one of the two drinks to her.

Rose took it, but didn't drink any. "I didn't come here by myself. I _am_ the guest," Rose replied.

"What fool would leave a lady as lovely as you by her lonesome?" Adrian leaned his elbow on the bar table and place his head gently against his hand. He still looked at Rose the whole time.

Rose turned away. "It's not important." Rose didn't want Ivan to get a bad reputation. However, he seemed to be doing that all on his own from the way he was flirting with everyone that has an ass and a rack. _Commander never changes, the womanizing flirt._ Rose just glanced over to where Dimitri was now, to see if the situation had changed. If possible, Tasha seemed to be even closer to him. _What is she trying to do, get surgically attached to his hip?_ Rose looked down at the clutched drink in her hand.

"Are you going to drink, or are you going to continue to choke the life out of it?" Adrian commented, pointing to her glass. Rose ignored him and grimaced at the liquid.

Adrian shifted closer to her. "I don't know why you're upset, but any guy who can make such a beautiful woman like you this distressed, doesn't deserve another thought."

Rose turned to tell him off, but saw his serious face. Rose looked into those eyes again. They really were gorgeous.

"Thanks, I guess," Rose said with a small smile.

"You're very welcome," Adrian said after a pause. He took in Rose for another second before asking her if she wanted to dance.

"What?" Rose blanched. "I-why would you-!" Rose was sputtering.

Adrian laughed at Rose's reaction. "Come, little Rose." With that, he took Rose's hand and guided her to the wide open space, where people were waltzing. He swiveled Rose around and placed his other hand on the small of her back. "You ready?"

Rose didn't answer. Adrian took that as a 'yes' and began to sway from side to side. Rose followed his movements and soon, they were waltzing grandly. Everyone had stopped to stare at them after a while. Rose ducked her head, embarrassed.

"Don't lower your head. Stand tall and proud Rose, there's nothing to be embarrassed about," Adrian cooed.

"But all these people are staring at me!" Rose exclaimed.

"They stare because you are too gorgeous to look away from."

Rose's head shot up and she looked up into Adrian's face. His expression was stern, but his eyes were soft, and had a slight glint in them.

Rose laughed gently. "That was such a cheesy thing to say!"

"Maybe, but you finally looked at me and smiled," Adrian said. They did one last turn, then Adrian dipped Rose for the finale, holding her there.

"You are a trip, Adrian," Rose said playfully.

"Ooh, I love it when you talk like that," Adrian replied. This made Rose laugh. He picked her up and swung her around him by the waist, so they were connected. Rose looked on in shock at Adrian's smooth moves, and he had that look in his eyes again. He seemed to be breathing a little heavier. "Rose…" he said in a hoarse voice.

She felt a little awkward being so close to him. She glanced away and caught sight of a certain disturbed Russian man. She turned to see Dimitri staring wide-eyed at her current position. She blushed and pushed away from Adrian. Just then, Dimitri stormed over and took hold of Rose's wrist.

"Belikov," Adrian stated, looking at Dimitri now.

"Mr. Ivashkov," Dimitri responded. He pulled Rose so she was standing slightly behind him.

_What? Mr. Ivashkov?_ Rose looked between Adrian and Dimitri.

"No need to address me so formally. We're at a party! For tonight, just pretend that I'm not your boss," he said lazily.

_Oh my God, Adrian is Boss Ivashkov! Ugh, how could I be so stupid!_ Rose stared wide-eyed at Adrian. He smiled at her. Dimitri pushed her further back.

"Well then, we'll be on our way then," Dimitri said curtly. He turned and walked out of the banquet hall, pulling a slightly startled Rose with him. When they got to standing in front of Dimitri's car, Rose pulled her hand away.

"What do you think you're doing?" she exclaimed angrily. But Dimitri was pretty pissed himself.

"I could ask you the same thing! I take my eyes off you for one night, and you're over there flirting with-"

"Hold up! One, I'm not a dog that you need to keep watch over, Dimitri. Two, I wasn't flirting with him. We were just talking."

"Sure looked like a hell of a lot more than talking the way you were glued to him," Dimitri remarked lowly.

"Excuse me?! Like you have any right to talk, Mr. I-can't-walk-without-a-hoe-attached-to-my-side-all -night!"

"Are you talking about Tasha?"

"Who else would I be fucking talking about?! You bring her to this stupid party; you let her hang all over you like she's a drape; you ignore me for half night; then, when you remember I actually exist you treat me like a child! _Bu bıktım!_" Rose covered her eyes with the back of her hands, hoping the pressure would keep the tears away.

"Roza...I didn't know you felt this way," Dimitri said solemnly.

"Oh save it, Comrade," Rose spat out. "You never realized anything. You don't know how I feel, you never even cared to ask! You don't care about me! You only look after me because you feel compelled to-"

Rose's rant was cut off by Dimitri's lips crashing down on hers.

**Mwuahaha, yes, I just ended it there! (don't hate me) Look forward to the update tomorrow~**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Heys~ I know about half the world is pissed about how I ended that last chapter, but I wasn't going to leave you guys hanging forever! I won't hold you up, go on and read. Oh! I meant to say this a long time ago. I do not own Vampire Academy or any of it's characters. I am merely a fan of the story and type-fanatic to Richelle Mead, who is the best author ever. Well, one of the best, I'm not prejudice. And some reviewers are still unsure about the ages? Check out my AN in chapter 6. Enjoy my michachos~

Rose didn't know how to react at first. She was still angry at him though, so she pushed at his chest. "What do you think you're-!" But she was cut off again when Dimitri spun her around so she was against the passenger door of his car. He placed both hands on either side of her face.

Rose looked into his chocolate pools and saw an intensity she had never seen before. It made her heart jump up to her throat. "Dimitri..."

"Roza..." Dımitri muttered. He then gently placed his lips on hers. She could feel the warmth transfer in the cold night, and she wanted more. "Your lips are cold," Dımitri noted.

Rose moved her head forward since her body was trapped between him and the car. Their lips intertwined once more and Dimitri deepened the kiss to Rose's satisfication. She brought her arms up around his neck and he shifted even closer to her. Rose felt like she was in a state of absolute thought of Tasha being this close to Dimitri all day and felt the rush drain out of her.

She pulled her head down, away from Dımitri's addicting lips. She blushed furiously and covered her own lips with the back of her hand. Dımitri moved away a little, but kept his arms on either side of her head. "Roza...I'm sorry."

_Why is he apologizing?_

"I didn't mean to...things just got..."

_What the hell is he talking about?_

"The bottom line is, I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry, I lost my reasoning."

_Ah. Regret._

Rose gritted her teeth and said to the floor, "What's that suppose to mean?"

Dimitri sighed and completely lifted himself off of her. He looked at her fully now, bathed in the moonlight. "It means…that I don't want to give you any wrong ideas. I didn't mean for that to happen, I was angry at Adrian and just took it out on you…like that," he finished lamely.

Rose closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again. She looked at him with a blank face. "I understand." She turned around to open the car door. "Let's go home," she said over her shoulder. Dimitri didn't move. Rose rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Look Comrade, I'm about ready to go to sleep standing out here in the freezing cold," Rose joked with a smirk.

Dimitri finally let out a breath. "I'm just going to go inside to tell Tasha we're leaving together. I'll see if Ivan can drive her back home." With that, Dimitri returned inside while Rose stood stock-still in the same place. The smirk was still on her face, but you could see it didn't reach her eyes at all. They were empty and broken, just like her heart. She wasn't even happy about the fact that Dimitri was going inside to tell Tasha he decided to leave with Rose.

With silent tears running down her face, Rose pulled out her cell from her purse.

**Rose: Mission failed**

**Ivan: What? What happened? Where did you go?**

**Rose: To find out the truth.**

Rose turned her phone off after that as Dimitri trotted back to the car.

"Ivan agreed to drive her back for me. He looked really upset, but he'll get over it." Dimitri unlocked the car and Rose immediately went inside. She slipped off her heels and brought her legs up to her chest. "Roza, are you okay?" It hurt to hear her name from his mouth right now.

"Fine. Tired. Drive," she said tiredly. With that Dimitri started the car and Rose turned so she was facing the passenger window. Reflected in the glass, she could see Dimitri's profile. It was stern and handsome, like always. And unknowing of Rose's tormented heart. Like always. Rose put her forehead to her knees so her face was hidden in the ruffles of her dress. She refused to let him see her cry.

When they reached the house it was around 1 o clock in the morning. As soon as Dimitri parked, Rose raced out the car, not bothering to put on her heels. The street was cold and frozen under her feet, but Rose didn't feel it. She passed through the front door, leaving it open for Dimitri, and went straight upstairs to her room. Before she shut her door, she could hear Dimitri call out to her. "Night, Comrade," Rose called back, and slammed her door shut. She strolled over to her bed and flopped down face first. She didn't care that she was still dressed, and still had some makeup on. She was about to cry it all off anyway. _He doesn't love me…he never did._ Rose fell asleep after the pain of the rejection Dimitri had dealt out to her had subsided enough to let her black-out.

...

Dimitri grabbed his briefcase from next to his nightstand. A week had passed since the party and it was back to the regular work schedule. On his way downstairs, he stopped in front of Rose's door. Things had gone back to normal enough between them, but Dimitri had noticed that Rose wasn't the same. She still smiled and joked with him in the presence of others but whenever they were alone for some reason, she would make her excuses. Even now, she wasn't present in her room. She would usually always come to wake him up, or joke about how he should wear polka dot ties to work.

Downstairs, he was met by Olena, telling him good morning. He ate breakfast slowly, waiting, hoping that Rose would join him soon, but Olena had told him that Rose was in the shower and that he should hurry up so he won't be late for work.

After making sure that Dimitri left for work, Rose came downstairs with a towel wrapped around her head. "Good morning," she told Olena.

"Good morning Rose," Olena said back, smiling. She continued doing what she was doing and Rose went to sit on the couch silently to finish drying her hair. She didn't even switch on the TV.

Olena poked her head into the living room to see what was the matter. Rose just sat on the couch, staring off into space with the towel lying half-hazardly on her head. Olena sighed. She knew something was up between Dimitri and Rose ever since she came back from her mother's house. She wanted to help, but neither of them would say what was wrong.

The phone started ringing and Olena went to pick it up. "Hello?"

"Mom," said Dimitri from the receiver. "It's Dimitri. I left an envelope in my room. It's has really important documents that I need for today's meeting. Would you mind bringing it to the office? I know it's a bit of a drive…"

"No problem," Olena responded. He described what it looked like and where it was when she went to retrieve it from his room. While picking up her keys to leave, she saw Rose was still in the same spot as before, and she got a wonderful idea.

She placed her keys back and walked over to the couch. "Rose? Could you do me a favor?" Rose turned her head up to see Olena standing over her. "Could you go to Dimitri's firm and give this to him? It's really important that he gets this as soon as possible, and I have to run out to a meeting right now," Olena informed her.

Rose's heart clenched at the mentioning of Dimitri. She didn't want to see him. She purposely took long showers in the morning so she wouldn't have to see him. "Um…"

"Please, Rose? It would help me so much," Olena said tactfully. She knew Rose wouldn't deny helping her.

"Okay," Rose agreed. She took the manila envelope from her and went upstairs to change. She put on a pair of dark jeans and pulled on a cream sweater that Olena had knitted for her over her camisole. It was long and tight, so it covered her hands and stopped just below her bottom. She tied her hair to the side lazily and grabbed her coat and keys.

She arrived at the company 43 minutes later. For a while she just sat in her car, staring in the rearview mirror. She didn't look as a mess as she did before. Her eyes had returned back to normal, but at times, they returned glossy whenever she thought about that night. She shook her head and tapped her cheeks lightly. _You can do this, Rose._ With that, she stepped out of the car and entered the building.

"Welcome to the Ivashkov Company. Do you have an appointment with one of our staff?" The receptionist smiled at me.

"Um, no…I'm here to give a document to Dimitri Belikov. He said he needed it and asked me to bring here," Rose informed the lady.

"One moment please." The lady dialed a few numbers on the phone on her desk, and pressed a button on her earpiece. A few moments passed. "Ah, Mr. Belikov? Yes, sorry to disturb you, but…what's your name?" the receptionist asked Rose quietly, covering the microphone.

"Rose Hathaway," she responded.

"There's a 'Rose Hathaway' saying she has a document here that you requested? ...Yes…okay, I'll send her up now," she finished, hanging up. "Okay, you can head up. His office is located on the 10th floor. You just take that elevator up; make a left when you exit, and then a right at the end of the hall. His is the second one to the left."

Rose went and followed her instructions to Dimitri's office. She got a few stares from people once she exited on the tenth floor. Some even came up to chat. They remembered seeing her at the party. Rose talked for a bit then politely excused herself. _Right once you get down the hall…second door on the left…_

"I don't know what to tell you Ivan," said a muffled voice. Rose stopped before reaching the door. She recognized the voice.

"How about you tell me what the hell is going on?" Ivan exclaimed angrily.

_Commander? Why is he angry at Dimitri?_ Peeking into the glass wall, she could see Dimitri sitting in a desk chair while Ivan was standing on the other side.

"Is this because I made you drive Tasha home? Look, I'm sorry, but don't you think you've been mad at me long enough-"

"This isn't about fucking Tasha!" Ivan yelled.

"Keep your voice down, we're still at work," Dimitri chastised sternly.

"God, would you answer me directly for once?!" Ivan asked harshly. "Are you really just going to let this thing with Rose pass you by?"

"I don't know what _thing_ you're talking about, but there is nothing more between Rose and me than there was before," Dimitri said calmly. He picked up some papers from on his desk and started to file them neatly.

"Oh really? So you're saying the kiss meant nothing? You're saying you don't feel anything for her?" Rose's breath hitched.

"Yes," Dimitri replied.

Rose's world came crashing down around her.

"Bullshit. I know you love her more than-"

"If you're done yelling at me, I have some work to get back to. You should too," Dimitri said. He didn't look up from what he was doing.

"Fine. Be an ass." With that Ivan stomped out of the room. When he flung the door open he stopped in his tracks.

"Rose?" he exclaimed, confused as to why she was here. It took everything in her power to put on a smile and undisturbed face.

"Happy to see you too, Commander. What are you doing in Dimitri's office?" her voice cracked slightly when she said his name. Pushing past Ivan, she rushed into the office to see a stunned Dimitri.

_Did she hear our conversation just now?_ Dimitri thought. _Who am I kidding; the whole floor probably heard me and Ivan arguing._ Rose looked slowly up at Rose, and saw she was smiling.

"Here's your oh-so important document," Rose said, waving it in the air. She placed it on his desk and turned around. "See ya, Comrade."

"Roza-" Dimitri started. But Rose had jogged out of the room with her head down, not looking back. She passed by Ivan, but he grabbed her arm.

"You gonna be okay, general? Dimitri's being an idiot right now, but he'll come to his senses," Ivan told her. Rose turned her head towards him.

"Haha, I'll be fine. I wasn't expecting anything to be different," Rose laughed. She pulled her arm from his grasp and continued down the hallway. Her mind was blank. All she knew was that she needed to get out of here. She needed to go home.

_I need to go home. I need to go home. Did I miss the turn? Where am I? Oh God, this is the absolute worst!_

An arm snaked out of a nearby room and pulled Rose inside. The doors shut automatically, making Rose realize she was in an elevator, not an office. She turned to see who had grabbed her and came across a set of familiar green eyes.

"Little lady, we meet again," Adrian said gazing down at Rose. She couldn't really comprehend what was happening, but it all just came rushing to her, and she started to cry.

Adrian didn't say anything. He just took Rose gently in his arms. Rose gripped the front of his shirt and tried to conceal her sobs. Adrian pressed for the top floor, and they rode up to the sound of Rose's ghost-like cries.

**Now I know things are looking bad for Romitri, but trust me with this! Things will get better, and sorry to all those RosexAdrian fans, but it's just not happening in this one. I love Adrian, but Dimitri and Rose were meant to be (OTP). It gets juicy from here on out though, and I'm no where near done. So please, continue reading and review! Thanks to all who review, I love you all!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Warning you now, this chapter isn't very long. I'm super tired, and have big things planned for the next chapter. Just needed to get this in, don't want to disappoint my loyal viewers, haha =v= But seriously, so tired right now. I maaaay not update for a day or two *hides behind couch* I'm going out tomorrow, and when I come in, I'm sure I'm not going to be up to writing. So please don't kill me, love you all, hope this holds you over for a few days, promise the next chapter will be long and epic, and as always, read, review and enjoy~

Adrian and Rose exited the elevator together. She looked around and saw that there weren't any cubicles or conference rooms on this level. Adrian took Rose by the hand and led her to the only office that was there. It was huge and didn't look like a typical office at all; more like a drawing room. Unlike the offices downstairs, this room did not have glass walls, so you couldn't see inside from the hallway.

"Welcome to my penthouse, little lady," said Adrian. He had unlocked the door and waltzed inside like he owned the place, which in fact, he did.

Rose pulled her hand from his. "Don't you think you're exaggerating, Mr. _Ivashkov_," Rose said, narrowing her eyes.

"Ah, so you've caught me red handed," Adrian joked. He looked at Rose's glare and laughed.

"You think this is funny?!" Rose exclaimed. She stomped over to Adrian, who was sitting on the edge of his huge mahogany desk. "You think…" She stopped in front of him and looked at him. Here she was, being laughed at by CEO Adrian Ivashkov in his 'penthouse' office in one of the richest firms of the country. "…this is…" Rose couldn't help it. She started to laugh too.

Once they had both calmed down a bit, Adrian said, "I knew it."

"Knew what?" Rose choked out. She was still in a fit of giggles.

"You are more yourself when you are happy," he replied. He smiled and ran a hand over her cheek. Rose remembered that Ivan had said something similar to her before.

"Why does everyone think I'm this cheery person?" Rose turned out of his hold and walked over to the huge windows that showed the city.

"Aren't you?" Adrian said. He followed her to where she was and stood beside her, hands in his pockets. "Ever since the moment I laid eyes on you, I knew."

"How did you know?" Rose questioned.

"I just did." He winked at her.

Rose sighed and looked at her reflection in the glass. Her eyes had once again become puffy and red. She hated being like this, she didn't know what else to do. One thing she did know was that she was tired of crying, that's for sure.

Rose took a deep breath and let out a big puff of air. "Okay."

"Okay…?" Adrian looked at her quizzically.

"I'm done now."

"Done…?" Adrian wasn't following.

"Feeling sorry for myself. Things aren't going to change if I just mope around crying," Rose said. She stared at her reflection again.

"So you are going to work at changing your relationship with Belikov now?" Adrian said monotone. Rose whipped her head around.

"How did you know it was-!"

"Rose. I'm not an idiot. A blind man could feel the tension between you and him. At the party. Even now, at the office." Adrian turned and leaned against the window. He pointed his eyes straight at Rose's.

"I think you may have the wrong idea," Rose sputtered. She turned her own gaze away. "It's not that I want to change our relationship into what I want. I know how Dimitri feels, he's made that clear. But it would be better for both of us if we went back to how we use to be. Just like brother and sister. It would be for the best…" Rose did not know why she was telling all of this to Adrian, who was when you thought about it, a complete stranger. Maybe that was the reason why. Because he didn't know Rose before, so he can't be prejudice about the situation.

"If you ask me, I think you should just completely forget about that guy, and look for a new love."

Okay, maybe he was being a bit judgmental.

"Oh, are you volunteering?" Rose joked.

"Absolutely," Adrian responded immediately. That wiped the smirk off of Rose's face quick.

"What, why?" Rose sputtered. "You don't even know me."

"Nor do you know me."

"Which is further helping my case."

"Towards our bright future together."

"Stop finishing my sentences! It's annoying!"

"As well as interrupting you, yes?" Adrian said with a smile.

_Damn, how had he remembered that?_ This conversation had taken a strange turn. Rose was feeling exasperated. "Look, Adrian…"

"That sounds like the beginning of a break-up line, and seeing as how you haven't gone out with me yet, you have no clearing to do that."

"Excuse me?"

"Go on a date with me, and then decide if you want to be with me."

"Or not," Rose pointed out.

"Ah look. Now we're both finishing each other's sentences," Adrian said. Rose frowned and wrinkled her brow. Seeing her ready to reject him, Adrian pushed off the wall and gently took her hand. "Please give me a chance."

Rose stared at him, wondering where he got his confidence from. Looking into his eyes, she saw no deceit. He was being earnest, and truly wanted to be with her.

"…morning…" Rose mumbled.

"What?"

"As long as it's not early in the morning. I hate getting up before the sun," Rose muttered reluctantly, covering her hand over her mouth shyly.

"So that's a yes?" Adrian said, hope filling his voice.

"It's just a date. I haven't agreed to go out with you," Rose chastised.

"Oh little lady, I'll be _sure_ to change your mind." Adrian said with a smirk.

"I guess we'll see," Rose returned slyly.

Rose arrived home a short while later. Olena was still "out" and Vicktoria was in school. Having the house to herself for once, Rose flopped down on the couch in the living room. Lying down with her feet on the armrest, Rose closed her eyes to think.

_What have I gotten myself into?_ Rose thinks about Adrian. She thinks about Dimitri. She thinks of what Adrian has planned for next Saturday. She thinks about Dimitri. She thinks she might actually enjoy herself on this date and smiles. Then she thinks about Dimitri. It always came back to him. She just couldn't stop herself from thinking about her comrade. _No no no! I said I wanted to change! I have to change! …I just…have to._

**Okay, question: Is anyone against/for a little AdrianxRose action on this date? Nothing major, just...AdrianxRose fluff. You have 2 days to review (haha sounds like the terminator, don't know why) I'm probably going to do it, but if you guys are seriously against it, I won't do it. I mean, this is a DimitrixRose story. (But truthfully, who doesn't wanna see just a little AdrianxRose? Dimitri's being a bum right now, and I wanna see some more action) Well, that's all folks (haha, I don't where all this is coming from. Like I said, I'm tired. But for you guys, I will glady work through the night~)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Hey to one and all. So sorry for the late update. I've been having trouble writing physically and mentally. I cut my thumb with a knife, so typing was awkward, and my mind's been in a block. I meant for this chapter to be longer, because I know what I want to write, I just can't get it out. So I'll put up what I have so far, so at least I don't leave you guys hanging for a few days. Please bear with me -v-'

Still don't own VA. Richelle Mead is the rightful owner of the story and characters. My concept is original though, haha. Enjoy~

Rose came down the stairs for breakfast. She yawned and trickled into the kitchen cautiously. Finding no one around, she grabbed a slice of black bread and planned her escape.

"Rose?" said a voice from behind her making her jump. She swiveled around to see Olena standing in the doorway. She was holding her apron so she was most likely getting ready to cook.

_Frig, how early does this woman get up?_ "Good morning Olena."

"It's surprising to find you up so early on a Saturday. And you're dressed rather nicely too," Olena said, smiling.

Adrian hadn't revealed where they were going, much to Rose's dismay, so she had to improvise. She had on a silky red blouse with a dipping neckline low enough to be feminine but not enough to be slutty. With it was a big black belt that was just under her bust. She had on a dark pair of skinny jeans with black ankle boots.

Olena noticed a faint aroma in the air, and realized that Rose was wearing perfume. Not just any perfume either, but the one that had come with her from Turkey. She rarely used it since it she couldn't just buy another one from here. "Where you off to?" she asked curiously.

Rose wondered what she should tell her. _Well, no sense in lying_. "I'm going on a date," Rose admitted.

"Oh?"

"…with Adrian Ivashkov," she added reluctantly.

Olena recognized this as the one in charge of where Dimitri works and was surprised. She didn't want to interfere with Rose's life too much, but was a tad disappointed. She had always pictured Rose with Dimitri, then Rose would be her daughter-in-law and she would give her more grandbabies. But this was merely Olena's selfish thoughts. Rose was young, she had a right to date who she wanted to.

"Well, have a god time dear." Olena patted Rose on the cheek lovingly and went over to the sink to rinse off her hands. "When do you think you'll be home?"

"Um, later tonight, I guess," Rose said with a shrug. Olena looked at her for a second.

"Well, just call if you're not going to come back tonight."

"Why wouldn't I come back…?" Rose trailed off, realizing what Olena was getting at. "No! No no no, I'll be back tonight for sure! We're not in _that_ kind of relationship!"

"Oh, good," Olena sighed. She was worried that Rose had already progressed far with him, seeing as how she hasn't been as close to Dimitri recently.

The doorbell rang, interrupting both of their thoughts. "I'll get it," Rose declared, escaping before that conversation became even more personal and awkward. It wasn't until she opened the front door that she wondered who would be at their house this early.

She got her answer.

"Adrian? What are you doing here?"

"To pick you up for our date of course." Adrian stood there smiling. He was looking very stylish. "And may I say, you look stunning this fine morning."

"Don't flatter me, buster. You said we were going to meet at the station," Rose said. Narrowing her eyes, she crossed her arms and looked at him.

"Caught me red handed," he said. Rose's eye twitched at the familiar phrase. He smiled.

"Let's just go, since you so generously came to pick me up." Rose wasn't going to even ask how he knew where she lived.

"Yes, that's a wonderful idea." With that, Adrian took her by the small of her back and they headed to his dark blue camaro together.

Dimitri stared out the window as his boss and his Roza got into the car together. Adrian opened the passenger door for her and she brushed past him to sit inside. Dimitri clenched his fist and slammed it against the window, making it tremble. After the car drove away, he shoved away from the window and went to cool down in the shower. He let the cold water run over his head, down his body. He contemplated what he really wanted. Coming to his resolve, he got dressed and grabbed his car keys to check up on his 'savings'.

…..

"Ooh, they have a land gallery! Come on, let's go!" Rose called over her shoulder and skipped down the hall. Amused, Adrian followed behind her. They stopped in front of the glass that separated the people from the animals. "Look, penguins!" Rose had a wide smile spread across her face.

Adrian stopped next to her. "Didn't know you loved penguins so much," Adrian commented.

Rose realized she was being too energetic and turned away with a blush. "Sorry. I'm acting like a kid," she mumbled.

"No. I think your enthusiasm is charming," he said. Rose didn't believe it, but let it go. She turned back to the penguins. Adrian could see her eyes light back up. "Sooo, is that a yes?"

"Huh?" Rose asked confused. Adrian pointed at the flightless birds. "Ah…not exactly. I just love animals in general. Dimi-" Rose shut her yap. She was about say how Dimitri used to call her Eliza Thornberry (Nickelodeon was one of the only English channels they got in Russia) because of how much she adored animals. And they seemed to love her too. But bringing up Dimitri, AKA the guy who broke her heart, while on a date with another guy was just ridiculous.

There was an awkward silence that Rose didn't know how to fill. As she was about to sputter something out of her mouth a penguin waddled over to the glass. It stood in front of Adrian for a second before quickly moving to Rose. He squawked loudly and flapped his arms up and down. Rose knelt down and put her hands forehead against the glass. The penguin rubbed it's noggin against the glass where her head was. Adrian chuckled. "You weren't kidding about the animals," he said. Rose looked up at him and smiled sweetly.

They proceeded through the aquarium, stopping every few minutes to admire the aquatic creatures. It was so fascinating to Rose, and Adrian was fascinated with her, so overall, the date was very much enjoyable.

"Ooh, that was fun," Rose cheered on the way.

"It certainly was little lady." He saw she was making her way towards the car and he grabbed her hand to pull her back.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked. Adrian just grinned and pulled her along with him.

"This date isn't over yet," Adrian smirked.

Rose looked at him like he was crazy, while they ran down the block. They stopped in front of an expensive clothing store, and before Rose could even catch her breath, she was dragged inside, and thrown into the clutches of waiting salesclerks.

Ten minutes later, Rose stepped out from behind the curtain, wearing a blood red sleeveless dress that had a thin string that tied around the neck with a small bow. The bodice was heart shaped and wrapped around her body, similar to her maroon dress. The skirt fanned out to just above her knees, and she wore black lace thigh high stockings under. On her feet were beautiful red stilettos, that had a ribbon tying up around her calf. Rose's hair had been tied up loosely so it gave her an air of elegance and she wore dangly earrings and a choker.

"I repeat, _what are you doing_?" Rose growled.

"No need to be upset. A costume change was in order for our next destination." Adrian himself had changed out of his cool clothes, into a formal suit. Just like at the party, he wasn't wearing a tie, but merely had his suit jacket open to his button up. He was wearing darker colors today, probably to accommodate with Rose's new outfit.

"Yeah, but where are we going?" Rose huffed.

"You'll see~" Adrian said mysteriously. They left the store and returned back to the car. They drive for about ten minutes before stopping again. Rose waited for Adrian to come around the car to open her door.

"If you were taking me for dinner, why didn't you just say so?" Rose said grumpily.

"Because I wanted the restaurant to be a surprise," Adrian replied, taking her hand as she stepped from the car. They walked together inside.

…

"That was delicious!" Rose cheered while walking out.

"What was your favorite dish?" Adrian asked, grabbing her hand.

"Dessert!" She swung their joined hands in the air. "Thanks Adrian. Today was a lot of fun." Rose smiled widely at him. She was getting carried away in the mood.

Adrian could feel his heart pace at the sight of her smile. When Rose got to the car, she waited by the passenger door for Adrian to open it. After waiting for a minute, nothing happened. She turned to see what the problem was and came face to chest with him.

"Who said the date was over yet?" Adrian said seductively standing very close to her. Rose tried to back up a little and came up against the car.

"Well, it's night, we've had dinner, there's not much else to do. And I know you aren't suggesting _that_ because, seriously? On the first date?"

"I wasn't suggesting that at all," Adrian said. He closed the distance between them, pressing Rose against the car. "I was thinking about it though."

Rose's mind was brought back to the night of the party where she was in an identical position. Except she was with Dimitri. Rose felt her cheeks redden slightly and looked down at the ground. "Adrian…"

"Kiss good night?" Adrian lifted his hand and ran it along her cheek until it came to her chin. He tilted her head up and leaned down to her.

**Sorry for another cliff, but my mind just shut down. I'll keep trying though =x= And thanks for all my loyal veiwers. Sorry if there were any mistakes in this chapter, or anything, too gushed out to properly proofread. Ugh, my mind feels like puddy, gushing out of my ears. But I'm sure you guys don't want to hear that, haha. I'll keep going, for you guys. Loves n stuff~**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Hey peolpe! Here it is, chapter 12! Feelin' so much better now, I got out of that little rut I was in. I had to get knocked on the head to finish. Literally, Pots and pans fell on top of my head and I bumped my head on the wood of my bed. My forehead has so many bumps and bruises, haha. I'm the biggest klutz ever. Anyway, enjoy, love you all, review too. Seriously, your reviews make me feel really good. I'd like to shout out to RozaRocks (love how I got you askin questions) Kay1a (sorry, but things only half go as you say) Kasie759 (sooo happy you liked my story so much to finish it in a day!) RoBiNiSmYbOo (Haha, stopping at the good part is my specialty. But I don't like to torture people, so I update regularly) Author-Forever-598 (lmao, your review killed me! But I guess now you realize I am evil. Haha, jk, here's the next chapter) and a guest who left me a lovingly long review (don't worry. Nothing is happening withTasha. I hate her too much, haha. But seriously, I can't stand her. Nearly killed me just to put her in the story and write about her all over Dimitri).

Oh yeah, just a note, things get a little hot and heavy later in this chap, so proceed with caution~

As Adrian's face glided slowly down towards her own, Rose really thought about what she was doing. She had enjoyed today thoroughly and Adrian really did seem to like her. He may look flippant, but he is nice and wouldn't be the type to betray her. If she let him kiss her, she could build a nice relationship. They could be happy together. Rose could grow to love him. She could….she could…

_I could do a lot of things with Adrian. But that's not the problem here._

**_So what do you want?_**

What did Rose want? She wanted what she's always wanted.

Rose moved her hand to her mouth so that Adrian's lips met with her palm. Adrian moved his head back a little and looked into Rose's eyes.

"Rose?" Adrian said softly.

"Adrian…I'm sorry. I can't," she said solemnly.

He leaned off her and stepped back a little. He looked at her strongly. "Changed your mind?"

Rose looked down at the asphalt for a few seconds before looking up into his eyes. "I'm sorry. Adrian, you're really nice, and I like you, but I can't be with you," she said with finality.

Adrian stared at Rose. She refused to flinch away from his gaze, she could at least do that much for him, after all she's done for her. Adrian let out a long breath and finally smiled at her. "Well, little lady, you'll certainly be missing out on this awesomeness," he half-joked, placing his hand over his chest.

Rose nodded. She knew how amazing Adrian was and could be, from the gentle way he always treated her. She was really lucky to have him there when she could.

Adrian walked closer to Rose and pulled her into a hug "No need to look like that, little lady," he said into her hair. She eyes had gone all glossy and looked like she was about to cry. She returned his hug tightly and genuinely.

A little while later into the night, Adrian drove Rose home. When they arrived, he got out of the car to open her side.

"A gentleman till the end I see," Rose said smirking, exiting the car.

"Only for you, my dear. My pride is slightly wounded since you broke up with me before we actually even went out." He walked with her to the front door.

"Hmm, I do remember you saying something of the sort before."

"Ah, you remember? That makes me happy," he said grinning.

When they reached the door, Rose spun around and surprised Adrian with a hug. "Thank you Adrian. For everything."

"You sound as if you're saying goodbye to me. I'll still be keeping in contact, and when you get bored of your Russian lover, I'll keep my schedule open." Adrian winked.

"Adrian, you are too much," Rose laughed. But she was glad that she and Adrian could remain friends from now on.

"I do seem to remember you saying something of the sort before," Adrian commented.

Rose laughed again. She smiled up at Adrian and he gave her a kiss to the forehead. "Well then, until next time, little lady." Adrian walked back to his car and drove away with a wave out his window. Rose returned his gesture until he turned the corner.

She took out her keys and went inside the dark house. She expected Olena to be waiting up for her, ready to grill her about her date, but there was no one downstairs. She trotted upstairs and checked to see who was home. Olena wasn't even here. Neither was Dimitri, which was strange. He wasn't the type to be out on late nights. Rose dropped her stuff in her room and went into Vicktoria's.

She was in her bed, sleeping soundly. Rose felt slightly bad for coming in to talk.

"Vicki…Vicki."

"Mmrphm…" She rolled over.

"Vicki, I need to ask you something."

"Mmm, what?...what?" she muffled, sitting up a little. Her eyes remained closed though.

"Where's Olena and Dimitri?"

"Huh? Oh…um, Olena's at _babushaka's_…she wasn't feeling well, I think…yeah…" Vicktoria lied back down and was about to drift back off.

"What about Dimitri?" Rose said, insistent.

"Oh yeah…brother's at, um…where? I don't think he said. Just that he'll be back or something…"

"When?" she pressed, impatient.

"Don't know," Vicktoria muttered drowsily. She then started faintly snoring, returning back to sleep. Rose sighed and left her room. She was planning on going back to her own, but was too keyed up to lie down or change. So she went downstairs and grabbed the blanket from the couch. She draped it around herself and went to sit on the porch.

It was still really chilly out, but Rose didn't care. If anything, it helped her get her thoughts together. She let out a breath to see it in the night air.

She didn't know how long she was sitting out there for, but before she realized it, a car had pulled into the driveway. It was too dark to see whose it was. Rose stood up and peered over into the darkness. A figure stepped out of the car and headed over to her. Rose squinted her eyes to see better, which did not help.

Then, bathed in the moonlight, was Dimitri looking out of breath. Rose was speechless. She knew she was going to run into Dimitri either tonight or tomorrow, but she never did think about what to say to him.

"Roza…" Dimitri breathed. And just with that, Rose was completely taken. She had been wavering, wondering what was best for Dimitri, or what she should do. None of that mattered now. All that mattered was what she wanted. What she felt, but denied and ran away from because she was scared and hurt. No longer.

"Roza, there's somewhere I want to go with you. Will you come with me?" Dimitri said. He was standing at the bottom of the steps.

"Now?" she asked, stunned. He gave a curt nod. Rose looked at him but he had on a blank face. She went inside to put on some shoes, decided on a pair of plain flats, forgoing those pin heels she had on before. When she went back outside, Dimitri was leaning against the car, patiently waiting. She jogged over and opened the passenger's door to sit inside. Dimitri started the car and they drove off in silence. From the corner of her eyes, Rose looked over at Dimitri. His face was still blank and stoic. He glanced at her then and she quickly looked away. She was always taken by his strong appearance, his unflinching gaze at times.

A little while later, they arrived in front of a building. It looked fairly new, but Rose couldn't tell much else from the outside. They stepped out of the car, and Rose waited.

"Come," Dimitri said to her. She nodded and followed him inside. Upon coming closer, she could see that the building was actually a condominium. Dimitri unlocked the lobby doors with a key card he had pulled from his duster pocket.

_Why does he have a key to this place?_

They stepped inside and the doorman greeted Dimitri. He waved and they headed towards the elevator. Rose had no idea what was going on here. _Are we visiting someone?_ They got out on the 5th floor. Rose stood again, waiting to see what Dimitri would do. He nodded down towards the hallway, and he went to the left. They stopped in front of one of the doors and Dimitri pulled his keys back out.

_Okay, so he has a key to an apartment too._ Rose stared at his back as he unlocked the door. When it was opened, he gestured for Rose to go inside.

After walking in, she realized the place was empty. It was very large and spacious. Walking over, there were large windows leading off into a balcony in what appeared to be the living room. There was no furniture anywhere except a modern beige sofa.

Rose turned back to look at Dimitri, who stood in the middle of the room. "What is…" Rose trailed off.

Dimitri waited a beat before answering. "I recently bought this apartment. After dealing with some final loose ends, it officially belongs to me."

Rose raised her brows. _Dimitri bought an apartment? He finally did it, then. But that means, he'll be moving out of Olena's…he'll be leaving._ She was frozen in place.

"I wanted to wait a while longer, but it was only going to be on the market for so long, so I had to act fast. Luckily, the manager of the condos is very understanding, and I spoke with him beforehand about my situation. He was more than happy to cooperate with me."

Rose couldn't concentrate on what he was saying. All she knew was that she was too late.

Dimitri had stopped talking once he realized that something was wrong. He approached Rose and looked into her face. "Rose, what's the matter?"

Rose bit her lip, but nothing she could hold back her tears. "Dimitri…I want to be happy for you…really I do. But I…" Rose covered her face with her hands.

"Ro-"

"I just can't! I love you Dimitri. I know that you don't, I know you only see me as this person you're obliged to take care of, but I love you, and I want to be with you! I don't _want_ you to go away! I don't _want_ you to be somewhere far away from me! I _want_-!" Rose stopped abruptly to take in some air, then was taken over by quiet sobs.

Dimitri didn't say anything. He closed the distance between them and rested his hands on her shoulders. "Roza…I brought you here…because I wanted to ask if you would live here with me."

Rose turned her head up so she could look into Dimitri's face. She couldn't understand what she was hearing. "Wha?"

"…I have been reluctant to move out for many reasons. After reflecting on some of my…past actions, I've come to see that it is meaningless to have these things hold me back. I've been acting on what I thought was the right thing to do. I thought it would be best for you if I…wasn't around you. You've grown into such an amazing woman, and it wouldn't be right for me to hold you back."

"Hold me back from what?"

"You have the right to go where you want and do what you want. You have this free spirit in you; that makes you so bright and energetic. If that spirit were to lead you somewhere else, let's say…Adrian." He looked at Rose's surprised face before continuing. "Then I have no right to interfere."

Rose stayed quiet for a few moments. She realized that Dimitri was having the same problem as she was. He was doing what he _thought_ was right, while in the process, torturing himself, from his desires. But Rose knew the truth now. He needed to realize too. "What do you want Dimitri?"

"Roza…I just told you,"

"What do _you want_ Dimitri?" He looked into her teary eyes. They were fierce and strong, just as Dimitri had always seen them. He always wanted to see them, too.

"I want to be with you. I want you to look only at me. I love you, Roza," Dimitri stated. He waited for Rose to say something but she threw herself into his arms instead.

"Dimitri, Dimitri, I love you…I love you," Rose cried into his chest.

He embraced her back tightly. "Oh Roza…" He never wanted to let her go. He wanted her to always be in his arms.

Rose pulled back slightly and rubbed at her eyes. "I…I'm so glad. I thought y-you hated me," Rose hiccupped.

"Impossible. I could never hate you, Roza. Never," he said softly. He pulled her hands away from her face and kissed her tear stricken cheeks. "I'll always be here with you." He kissed her forehead. "I love you." He kissed the corner of her mouth. "I love you so much it hurts me sometimes." He kissed her gently on the mouth.

"I love you too, Dimitri," she murmured softly. She put her arms around his neck, and pulled him back to her. It was gentle at first, but then turned fierce. Rose tightened her hold around Dimitri as his hands roamed up and down her sides and around to the back. She opened her mouth gladly to Dimitri's tongue that was tracing over her lips. Their tongues collided with one another until Rose could feel herself go weak kneed.

Dimitri grabbed her tighter before she collapsed. After pulling off his duster, without hesitation, he lifted her up and carried her over to the single piece of furniture. He sat down with her straddling his lap. They continued where they left off, Rose kicking off her shoes in the process. Dimitri ran his hands through her hair, entangling it in his fingers. She moved her hands to rest on his chest, where she could feel his heart beat savagely. This only made Rose more excited, as she deepened the kiss as much as she could. They separated after a few minutes, gasping for air. Rose now had her hands at the base of his neck, and he held her firmly at her waist.

"Dimitri…I love you," Rose whispered, staring into his eyes.

"Roza…" Dimitri sighed happily.

"Tell me you love me again," she said, kissing his neck.

"I'll tell you as many times as you want to hear, Roza. I love you…I love you…I love you." With each confession, Dimitri left a trail of kisses from her lips down her neck. Rose shuddered from his hot lips on her bare skin.

He pulled back and looked back into her eyes. Resting his forehead against hers, they sat together in silence for a while. "It's late. We should go back," Dimitri said to her.

"…" Rose didn't move.

"Roza?"

"You said…you wanted me to live with you here," she said quietly.

"Of course."

"Then let's stay."

"Roza, I haven't gotten a bed yet," Dimitri pointed out.

"We can sleep on this couch." Dimitri cocked an eyebrow, wondering how that was going to work out. "Please Dimitri? I just want to spend the night here, together with you." Rose wanted to spend their first night in their apartment together.

"Okay." Dimitri just couldn't say no to her.

"Yay!"

Chuckling, he turned sideways so he was lying down on the couch with Rose on top of him. He picked his duster from off the back of the couch and spread it over her. They slept just like that for the rest of the night, holding on to each other tightly.

When Rose woke up, she had no idea where she was. The room was bright from the sunlight pouring through the windows. She was going to move her arm over her eyes to block it out, but it was stuck for some reason. Rose looked down to see what the problem was and saw Dimitri. All of the events from last night came back to her. Dimitri loved her. Dimitri wanted to be with her. Dimitri wanted her to live with him.

_Oh thank GOD that wasn't a dream._ Rose snuggled her head against Dimitri's chest. He was still sleeping away soundly. She took her free hand and caressed his cheek. He looked wonderful, even in his sleep.

He stirred at her touch and slowly drifted his eyes open.

"Morning Dimitri," Rose said softly.

"Good morning, my Roza," he replied smiling. Rose blushed at his possessive use of her name. She was going to get off of him so he could get up too, but he held her by the waist and sat up with her in his lap. "How'd you sleep? Were you cold?"

"No, I was fine. I had your coat. What about you?" Rose ran her hand over Dimitri's cheek, which had slight stubble.

"I slept well." Dimitri turned his head, but then immediately began to rub his neck.

"Slept well, my butt," Rose said slapping his arm playfully.

"Mmm…" Dimitri grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips. "No, I really did sleep well. Better than I have in weeks." He gazed strongly into her eyes.

"Dimitri…." She tilted towards him slowly.

Rose's cell went off.

She stops in her tracks then leans over the edge of the couch to retrieve her phone from her purse.

"Hello?" Rose answered.

"Rose! Oh thank goodness! Are you alright?" shrieked Olena on the other end of the phone.

"Huh?"

"You never came home last night! Vicki told me. Did things go that well with Adrian?"

"No! He drove me home after and that was it!"

"Then where did you go after that?!" Olena asked worriedly.

Rose realized she should have called her to tell her where she was. "Sorry, I went out with Dimitri after that."

Olena didn't answer. Rose realized that may have come out wrong and made her sound terrible. "I mean, the date was okay, but, I decided not to go out with him." Rose paused and looked at Dimitri to see if he was okay with her having this conversation in front of him. Dimitri just pulled Rose back against his chest so she had her back right up against him. "Um…we're together right now, we'll be home soon."

Olena still didn't answer. After a moment she squealed. Literally, squealed. "You and Dimitri are together?! Oh, I just _knew_ you two would end up together!"

"Wait, Olena, that's not what I meant."

"Oh, you meant you went outside together only?"

"Well…no…the other too," she muttered. Dimitri looked at her questioningly.

"Oh, I'm so happy! I know you two must be really glad too!"

"Yeah," Rose said smiling a little. She turned her head to kiss Dimitri's cheek.

"So glad that you spent the night…_away_?" Olena said suggestively.

"What? No! We didn't do that! Jeesh, way to be embarrassing Olena…" Rose sighed. She was happy that Olena was so supportive about their relationship. It was kind of out of the blue. Rose didn't know that Olena knew of how they felt about each other before they even realized it themselves.

"Well, hurry on home then! Oh, good morning Vicki…It's Rose…she stayed out with Dimitri…yes…Yes! They're together now!" Rose could hear Vicktoria squealing on the other end.

"Bye, see you soon." With that, she hung up. She turned around in Dimitri's lap so she was facing him. "Ready to go then, Comrade?"

Dimitri took a strand of her hair that was in her face and brushed it behind her ear. "Yes." Rose got up off of Dimitri and slipped on her flats. "Oh, and Roza?"

"Hmmm?" Rose said with a grin, looking over her shoulder.

"You look beautiful in that dress."

Rose looked down. It wasn't until then she realized she still had the dress that Adrian bought for her. She blushed crimson at Dimitri's steady gaze on her body. She twirled around quickly and headed towards the front door. "Jeesh, let's just go home, 'kay?"

"Our other home," Dimitri said, taking Rose's hand. She grinned and squeezed back, happier than she's ever been.

**Yes! What you've all been waiting for! Dimitri and Rose, together at last! Hope you loved the long chapter, let me know what you think. That means review you lovable people! Or don't, whatever suits you~**

**Loves n stuff~**

**Oh, were you guys okay with the action between Dimitri and Rose? Later it gets heavier, so warn me if you don't want to read those parts and I'll put the warning in the chapter when i get there. But for now? Read and enjoy! Yay! And thank you for all the reviews so far, I really love them all. I read every single one, no matter when they were written or for what chapter, so keep em coming, even if you're reading this story months from now!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Hey 'yall~ Sorry for the late update. I've been brainfarting, but I've finally got my stuff together, haha. Right, someone asked and I've decided not to put lemons in this story. Sorry if that dissapoints some of my readers, but please continue to read! I really would like everyone to finish my story...whenever it gets there. I'm also in the middle of writing another story, Kingdom Hearts fanfic (akuroku to be exact, if anyone know what that is) so if you wanna read a story with lemons, it's in the process. But for now, enjoy the chapter ^^

I don't own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does. And I am so happy for that! I mean, no one can do it like her! Oh, is everyone excited about the movie? C:

"Comrade, can you move that box over there out?" Rose pointed to a box marked 'desk stuff' that was sitting next to her now empty desk. "It's cramped and I need more room."

"Yes, Roza," Dimitri conceded. He got up from taping a box and picked up the one she specified. Stepping over piles and piles of things of Rose's possessions, he finally struggled his way out of the room. Before he got out the doorway, Rose came over and stacked two more boxes on top of the one he was holding. Dimitri grunted at the weight increase and looked over at Rose.

"I'm done with those too, so could you take them downstairs?" she said with a pouty smile. She knew Dimitri couldn't refuse and sure enough, he sighed and turned around to continue downstairs. "Oh, I didn't tape those, so you're going to need this." Rose tossed the roll of masking tape on top of the boxes he was carrying. He turned his head to the side. "Love yoooooou," she cooed with a kiss to his cheek, then skipped back into her room to finish up packing.

He struggled down the steps with his load and dropped it off when he got to the bottom. Taking the masking tape off, he put the boxes side by side and began taping them up.

"Almost done Dimka?" said Vicktoria, standing behind Dimitri on the stairs.

"Nearly. I think after a few more boxes, Roza should be done," Dimitri said to his sister.

"Hah. Maybe more like a few more dozens," Vicktoria joked.

"Please, don't tempt her," Dimitri sighed. They had already made around five trips to the apartment, moving boxes and some furniture. They hadn't even started unpacking what they had over there yet. But Dimitri hoped this was the last round.

"Dimitri!" Rose called from upstairs. Dimitri dropped the tape and pushed the boxes aside.

"Yes, Roza?" he answered, skipping steps on the way up.

Vicktoria sat down on the steps, listening to the two of them have a conversation. She could hear them joking with each other and talking about something she couldn't quite make out. She smiled. _How nice_ she thought to herself. She was ecstatic when she heard about the news between Dimitri and Rose. They always belonged together and now they finally were.

Olena stepped around the corner and saw Vicktoria sitting on the steps. "Going to miss your big brother and sister, Vicki?"

She smiled. "Yeah. It'll be lonely without them here." Standing up, she made her way off the stairs. "If anything, I'll miss there lovey-dovey foreplay. It was so entertaining to watch. Oh, but now that they're together I won't get to see their yearning expressions anymore."

"What was that, Vicki?" Rose called from the top of the stairs. She was carrying one box and had her coat hung over her arm.

"Nothing~" Vicki responded, giggling.

"That's the last of it?" Olena asked.

"Yup. Dimitri's bringing the rest of it down now, and then its _elveda_." Rose passed Olena and Vicki who followed her out to her car and talked to her non-stop.

"You pretend we are moving across the country." Dimitri sighed when he made his way to the car too.

"Yeah guys, we're not gonna be that far. Like, an hour drive or so," Roses said. She waved her hands like this was no big deal.

"Yeah but still," Vicki cried. She frowned and looked down at the ground squeezing her eyes shut. She refused to cry right now. She wanted to see them off with a smile.

Rose walked over to Vicktoria and gave her a big hug. "You silly goose. No matter how far away we are, we're still sisters." Hearing this really did make Vicktoria cry. She held onto Rose tight and sobbed loudly into her shoulder. "Come on, what are you, five?" Rose joked. This was making her choke up a bit too. "If you ever want to talk, I'm just a phone call away." She pulled back and smile at her.

Both Dimitri and Olena smiled warmly at this family moment. "That reminds me," Dimitri started. "Where's _babushka_? She said she would be coming today, didn't she?"

"Yes, she did, actually. She was here earlier while you two were upstairs packing," Olena said.

"What? Why didn't she say anything?" Rose asked incredulously.

"She said not to disturb the two of you. I told her she should just say hello one last time before you moved, but she said something had come up and had to go. Oh, but she wanted me to give you this." Olena produced a plain white envelope from her pocket.

Rose took it and examined each side before shoving it in her coat pocket. She knew Yeva must have written something important. She would find out later. "Well, it's been a blast, but we've gotta hit the road."

"Yes, I think it's going to storm tonight," Dimitri stated. Rose sighed and went to give Olena a hug.

"Bye Olena. Thank you," Rose whispered.

"Oh Rose, you know you're always welcome. You're a part of the family," Olena said happily. She motioned for Dimitri to come over and he hugged his mother farewell. Vicktoria yelled 'me too!' and they all stood there in a family hug for a good while until Rose complained about her hands falling off from the cold.

Rose waved out the window and drove off, following after Dimitri's car that was filled to the brim with boxes and furniture.

After a few hours, they managed to get all the boxes upstairs into their apartment. Rose flopped onto the couch, exhausted. "Finally, we're done," she sighed.

Dimitri came to join her. She picked up her legs for him to sit then put them back down on top of him. "Well, we're done bringing them up. We still have to unpack them," he pointed out.

"Ugh, don't remind me. We'll be here for days," she groaned covering her face with her hands.

"It shouldn't take too long. Maybe if someone didn't bring enough to fill a house…" he muttered.

"What was that? You expected me to just leave all my clothes and shoes behind?" she grumbled.

"You mean all of that is just clothes?" he said shocked, pointing to the countless boxes stacked neatly against the wall.

"Uh, yeah. Didn't you see them labeled, 'valuable necessities'?" Rose said.

"I thought that meant things you needed to live with."

"Of course! I mean, I can't live without my clothes, right? And a woman's only as good as the shoes she wears," Rose said, all zen-like.

"I have never heard that saying before. It doesn't even make sense."

"Neither do half of your lessons, but you don't see me dismissing them." Dimitri tickled the bottom of Rose's feet making her giggle.

"What am I going to do with you?" Dimitri cooed lovingly.

"Tie me up and lock me away?" Rose suggested smiling mischievously.

"Mmm." Dimitri leaned over and planted a kiss on her lips before throwing her over his shoulder, making her squeal. "I think I'll do just that." He carried her into the master bedroom where they had already set up the king sized bed. Rose laughed as he tossed her on the bed. He crawled on after her as she tried to escape to the head. But before they could continue this foreplay, Rose launched herself from the bed and ran to the living room. Dimitri was wondering if she was running away before she came back inside and hopped next to him with an envelope in her hand.

"From _babushka_?" Dimitri asked.

"Yeah, I completely forgot about it." She leaned back into Dimitri's arms and messily opened the envelope. There was a piece of parchment inside that Rose assumed to be a nice and long hand-written letter from Yeva.

**_I assume you've got your answer now._**

That was all the letter said.

Rose started to laugh at this. _That's Yeva for you. Sweet, simple and to the point._ Dimitri looked at her questioningly and then read the letter himself. This only confused him more. He looked at the letter intently, as if trying to crack some code. Coming from Yeva you always had to look for the deeper meaning.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

Rose looked at Dimitri with his eyebrows scrunched, trying to figure this out for the life of him. This made Rose laugh even harder. She flipped over, laying on the bed clutching her stomach.

"It's not…as complicated…as it may seem," Rose muttered out of breath after she had calmed down enough.

Dimitri spread himself out next to her. Rose instinctively snuggled into his side. "So what _does_ it mean, Roza?"

"Let's just say it's Yeva's way of calling me an idiot since the answer's always been right in front of me." Rose looked into Dimitri's face, which was still looking slightly confused. She smiled and leaned up to kiss him. "You've been right here all along, Comrade."

"And I always will be," Dimitri said. He kissed Rose passionately before snuggling them both under the blanket and drifting off to sleep in each other's arms.

….

"Come on, put some back into it! Where are your muscles at, huh? And you call yourself a commander…" Rose snickered from her lounging spot on the couch.

Ivan carried the dresser about one more meter into the hallway before dropping it down and letting out a huff. "This thing weighs a freakin' ton, in case you hadn't noticed. Oh, you wouldn't have, because you've been over there, lazing around for the past what, forever?" Ivan said wiping the sweat from his forehead. He had pulled up the sleeves of his shirt to his shoulders and tied a rag around his head to keep his hair up. Despite the cold weather outside he was uselessly fanning himself with his hand.

"Hey, I've been working my but off here!" Rose shot back.

"Oh yeah, bet you're working up a real sweat turning those pages," he said sarcastically. Rose was flipping through a house magazine, looking for things she and Dimitri might need that they didn't have already. It was serious work.

"I would leave it to you, but you just don't have the right eye for this type thing. So many items and types to choose from. I have to decide on what we really need, what colors to get them in. I gave you the easy job, so quit complaining!" Rose laid back down and continued to flip through the magazine.

Ivan glared at Rose. He saw an opportunity when he spotted a box opened nearby, filled with empty masking tape rolls and bubble wrap. Grinning like a mad man, he quietly picked up the box and crept over to Rose, whose face was engulfed in the magazine. He raised the box over her, ready to dump all the contents on her, when he heard footsteps at the door.

"I'm back," Dimitri called, walking in from the hallway. He looked at Ivan who stood stock still over Rose, box still in position. "…what are you doing?"

Rose moved the magazine from her face. "Welcome back, Comrade. Ah! Commander?!" Rose jumped from the couch and ran into Dimitri's waiting arms. "Did you see what he was about to do to me? I _told_ you not to leave me here alone with him."

Ivan sucked his teeth at his failed mission and Dimitri sighed. _I was really more worried about Ivan_ Dimitri thought to himself. If he said that out loud, Rose would probably sock him. "I'm sorry. But hopefully you guys are almost done?"

Rose and Ivan looked at each other then at the pile of boxes they were meant to unpack while Dimitri had been out. They smiled innocently at Dimitri who heaved another sigh. "What have you guys been _doing_?"

"Working!" Ivan and Rose shrieked in unison, Ivan holding up a box and Rose holding up her magazine.

Dimitri decided not to respond to that. He picked up the bags he dropped when he hugged Rose and took them to the island in the kitchen. "Well, I _had_ bought lunch for two hard-working people, but I seems none of them are here right now." He took out a carton of Chinese take-out from one bag and a Subways sandwich from another. Both Ivan's and Rose's eyes lit up. They ran to the kitchen, pushing each other along the way, like two siblings trying to get to the cereal box first.

Rose opened the carton to see a large portion of shrimp pork fried rice. "My favorite," Rose awed. She pulled Dimitri towards her and went up on her tippy toes to kiss him.

"Ugh, please. I'm eating here!" Ivan complained through a mouth full of sandwich. "Thanks man, you know what I love."

"He's mine," Rose said fiercely, keeping her hand around his waist while still gobbling up her food.

"For now," Ivan teased. "You don't know what me and Dimka do when we're at work."

"Um, work?" she guessed sarcastically.

"Let's just say what happens behind office doors, stays behind office doors.

Rose gasped and whipped her head toward the infidelity suspect. "Dimitri, how could you?" she exclaimed in a sad shocked voice.

"You two…" Dimitri groaned.

"Well buster, you're about to get sued for everything you own!" Rose shouted.

"Jerry! Jerry!" Ivan cat called in the background.

"If you two don't stop, I'm taking the food back."

Rose and Ivan yelped and simultaneously ran to the couch for cover.

"You'll never take me alive!" Ivan muffled. With his mouth full of food, it just sounded like 'mmph mmee mmam mme mami!'

"Commander, first rule of this place, if you want to speak, do it when you're not eating," she said. "Dimitri, did you get yourself something?"

"Ate on the way," he said, making his way over to her. She stabbed a shrimp with her plastic fork and held it up for Dimitri who took it in his mouth. "I'll continue unpacking while you guys eat."

He was going to start putting stuff away in their bedroom when he saw the dresser was still in the hallway. He sighed, took off his top shirt, and began picking it up. Both Ivan and Rose looked at him before she kicked Ivan in his side.

"Go help him!"

"But I just started eating!" he whined.

"You finished half your sandwich, now go," Rose growled.

"Okay, okay, I'm going." He took one last large bite before dusting off his hands and going over to give Dimitri a hand.

"Ever heard of a napkin?" Rose mumbled.

"Sorry, but I'm not suppose to talk with my mouth full," Ivan said, with his mouth full. Rose heaved a sigh and decided to eat at the island so she could flip through her magazine and watch Dimitri work at the same time.

"Yum," she said with a smile after taking a bite and watching Dimitri take off his undershirt too.

…

"Welcome, welcome!" Rose ushered the group of people inside. They all said their hello's and Rose pointed them in the direction of the gift table. Dimitri walked over to her standing at the door. She was wearing a simple dark purple dress with grey thigh stockings. Dimitri wore a pair of trousers with a gray button up and a dark purple tie.

"Enjoying the house warming party?" Dimitri prompted. Rose smiled and nodded her head. After shutting the front door, they made their way back into the living room, where most of the guests were. They drifted from there and the kitchen isle, eating, talking and having a good time. Dimitri had invited his coworkers and some friends. Everyone was enjoying themselves, which was Rose's objective.

After chatting with some of Dimitri's coworkers that she had made friends with, she stepped out onto the balcony, where she and Dimitri had furnished it with chairs and tables. She saw someone leaning over the edge, a cigarette in hand.

"Seriously Adrian? Smoking at my party? Have you no respect for someone else's home?" she said walking over next to him.

Adrian turned and smiled at her. "Oh little lady, you know I hold nothing but the utmost respect. That's why I came _outside_ to smoke."

"Not because of the smoking hazard and violated fire codes?" Rose teased.

"I'm above the rules Rose," he said simply. They stood next to each other in a comfortable silence for a while. Adrian put out his cigarette before speaking again. "So I see things going well with your Russian lover," he commented.

Rose laughed. "Nice observation." She sighed happily into the night air. "Yeah, things are going well."

"I'm glad, little lady," he said sincerely. After seeing Rose's smile slowly leave, he looked at her worriedly. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I feel like something's not right."

"What, you feel you don't deserve to be happy?"

"No, not that, just…I feel like something's going to go wrong, you know?"

"That you'll mess up?"

"Ha! No! Like _I_ would mess up," Rose smirked making Adrian laugh. She sighed again and leaned her chin down on the railing.

"You deserve to be happy Rose," Adrian whispered. The wind blew then and Rose turned to Adrian. He was smiling sweetly at her, which made Rose smile as well.

"Roza? You out here?" said a voice from behind. She recognized it immediately and turned around.

"Yes. What is it, Dimitri?" She skipped over and placed her arm around him. He followed suit, resting his arm around her shoulders.

"We're wrapping up now. Everyone's leaving, you wanted to say bye to them, right?"

"Oh yeah! I wanted to say bye to Commander too." Rose turned around to Adrian. "Thanks for the talk Adrian!" Then she skipped off inside the house to give her farewells.

"Adrian," Dimitri said.

"Belikov," he responded.

There was a pause before anyone spoke. "Thank you for all you've done, for Roza and for me," Dimitri said politely.

"This place is really nice. I'm glad you two found such a nice home," Adrian said.

Dimitri decided not to say anything about the abrupt change in topic. "Thank you. Roza really put a nice touch to this place." It was true that Dimitri had found it, but he left the interior design to Rose, just giving her suggestions at times. She enjoyed making the home the way she wanted, and even kept in mind some of Dimitri's preferences. It really was their perfect home.

Adrian's cell phone rang and he took it out of his pocket to check it. "I've gotta take this." He made his way off the balcony but before he entered the house he turned back. "Treat her right, Belikov." With that, he went inside. Dimitri could hear him and Rose friendly bickering at the front door before he left.

Making his way back inside, he saw that everyone had left. "Well there you are," Rose said after shutting the front door.

"Here I am," Dimitri said lovingly.

"Mmmm." Rose made her way over to him. They hugged and snuggled on the couch, talking about who they saw at the party and stuff.

"Should we open the gifts tonight?" Rose said, pointing to the pile of wrapped presents off to the side of the kitchen.

"Why don't we wait until tomorrow," Dimitri suggested. He kissed Rose on the lips, thinking about what Adrian had said to him. "I love you Roza."

Rose smiled and said "I love you too." They made out on the couch for a while longer before Dimitri carried her off to their bedroom. Rose changed into a pair of shorts and a camisole and climbed into bed. Dimitri came in after her in his flannel bottoms and nothing else. They went under their comforter and snuggled close to each other.

Rose had forgotten her cell phone on the kitchen isle. It rung once throughout the night.

The caller was unknown and did not leave a message.

**Ooh, who called? Let me just say, the story is moving along nicely. It may seem like not much action is happening, but trust me, the time will come. Mwuahahahaha! (I'm not evil. I'm just a writer.) Hope you enjoyed, review por favor~**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **Hey, to one and all! Sorry for the late update, was tryin to decide what to do. Won't beat around the bush, hope you like it~

Quick shout out to a review: Kitty: no offense, i luv that it sounded like that, makes it very suspensful! And a lot of reviwers guessed right about the call, some of you were way off, haha. But you'll see now, won't keep ya hangin'.

"What'd you get?" Vicktoria asked Rose reverently.

"Vicki, if I went on to explain _everything_ that we received at the housewarming party, we'd be here for days." Rose and Vicki were hanging out in the living room at Olena's house. Dimitri had already left for work that morning and Rose decided to hang out over at Olena's. "And _why_ aren't you in school?"

"Day off," she sang smiling. Rose rolled her eyes. She never seemed to ever be in school. But Rose couldn't be sure because she herself never went to school. Yeva's lesson were enough to last a lifetime. But they had stopped after she turned 17, Yeva saying she had taught her everything she needed. "When's bro-bro getting off work?"

"He said he has to work pretty late today. He probably won't be in until 12 or so."

"Why don't you sleep over here? We could have a little night party!"

Rose smiled and tickled Vicktoria on her sides. She immediately went into a fit of giggles. "As alluring as that sounds, I'm going to head home later." _Ah, still don't get tired of saying that._ "And you have school tomorrow, I'm sure. If we stayed up all night partying, Olena would throw a fit and you know it.

Vicki sighed and flopped back down on the couch. "Doesn't she understand I just wanna hang with my big sis?"

"Tell it to the judge. But I'm not leaving 'till later, so let's hang while we can." Rose winks at her making her smile again.

…

Dimitri came in about a quarter past midnight. All the lights were out in the apartment as he expected. It was too late for Rose to stay up for him. Going around the corner, he could see a lump on the couch. He headed over there to see Rose curled up with the blanket that was usually thrown over the back of the couch.

"Roza?" he said softly. She just snored lightly. _She must have fallen asleep waiting for me. Roza…_Dimitri sighed with a small smile at her. Gently, he picked Rose up, blankets and all, and carried her to their bedroom. He layed her down and pulled the comforter over her. After getting out of the shower he climbed into bed gently. Rose started to stir and she blinked in a daze. "Shhh, go back to sleep. I'm sorry," he cooed.

"Dimitri…" Rose mumbled.

"Hmm?"

"Dimitri?"

"Yes, Roza?"

"Mmm…welcome home."

Dimitri could feel the warmth in her sleepy words. "I'm home. Now let's go to sleep, Roza."

"Mm'kay. Love you…"

"I love you. Good night." He kissed her forehead and together, they drifted to sleep.

…

"Comrade, where are you taking me?" Rose asked suspiciously. They were in his car driving to who know where. He had blindfolded Rose an hour ago, telling her it was a surprise.

"Patience, Roza. We're almost there," he said, glancing over at her for a moment. He chuckled silently at her annoyed expression.

"You said that 10 minutes ago…" she muttered to herself. Rose was many things, but patience was not one of them. After driving along for a few more minutes, Rose could feel the car come to a stop. "Are we here?"

"Yes. But don't take your blindfold off yet," Dimitri ordered. Rose huffed but complied. He got out of the car and came around to open her door. "Here, hold onto me until we get there."

"That, I can do," Rose said happily. She hopped out the car and reached out for Dimitri's hand. He grabbed it, and they both made their way down the block. The country was entering winter, making the night even colder. Rose shivered and hugged herself closer to Dimitri. Even though Rose has lived here most of her life, she still wasn't use to the cold temperatures. She insisted that their apartment have ventilation, a temperature setter on the wall and a personal heater. Dimitri had installed all of it, with the help of Ivan and the condo manager. Rose's happy face when curled up in the heated apartment made it all worth it and more.

Dimitri snapped out of his reminiscing. "Be careful now, there are steps," he said to Rose.

"What? Where are you taking me? Can't I at least take the blindfold off?"

"Trust me, Roza."

"You know I do."

With that, they slowly ascended the spiraling staircase. Once at the top, Rose could feel the night air on her face. She felt Dimitri tug her forward. Once they went a few steps, he stopped and came around her to take off the blindfold.

Rose gasped when she opened her eyes. They were standing atop a cathedral looking out over the city of St. Petersburg. The city lights gleamed in the night, and the sky was scattered with stars. It took her breath away.

"I came here a lot, whenever I was worried or stressed. It was very relaxing. I spent more time here than I can count."

Rose looked at Dimitri. Even though they lived together for most of her life, there were still things that she didn't know about him. "Times of stress?"

Dimitri was looking off into the distance "Yeah. When I was in high school, before I took an exam I came here. When I was getting a job. When I was tired or exhausted." He then turned to look at her. "When I realized my feelings for you." Rose turned to say something, but Dimitri put his finger to her lips. "I didn't know what they were at first. I thought it was just an extension of the familial love I already harbored for you. But I came to my senses." He smiled at that.

"Dimitri…"

"Yes, Roza?"

"You're really slow."

Dimitri chuckled at that. "Yes, I guess I am. I'm grateful that I wasn't too late." He held her hands up to his lips.

Rose blushed at the loving gesture. "Dimitri, I would have waited forever." She smiled beautifully up at him.

"I would never make you wait that long," Dimitri said. He decided that now was the time. He let go one of her hands to pull something from his pocket. "Roza…" Just then, it the wind stopped blowing and it began to snow gently. They both looked up at it. Rose skipped forward on the cathedral roof to admire the snow in the night air.

"Dimitri, look! It's beautiful." She spun around slowly looking at all the snow drifting down towards her.

"Yes. It's absolutely beautiful," he responded, staring at her lovingly. "Roza."

"Hm?"

"Do you know…what today is?"

She stopped spinning and looked at him. "How could I forget?"

"Roza…happy anniversary."

Rose ran over to him with a smile on her face. He held his arms open for her and spun her around in the air. Still holding her up, they kissed under the starry night in the falling snow. Before he could take out the item in his pocket, Rose's cell phone started to ring.

Dimitri let her down so she could check it. Rose growled at the interruption.

"Who is it?" Dimitri asked.

"Don't know. It says it's from a restricted area." Rose stared at it until it stopped ringing. She waited to see if they would leave a message or call back. They didn't. "Whoever it was, guess it wasn't important." She stuffed her phone back in her pocket when Dimitri tensed around her. "What's wrong?" Rose looked up to see a bunch of men surrounding them.

Dimitri's grip around her shoulders tightened protectively. He glared at the group before them. "What do you want?" he said icily.

They ignored him and looked at Rose. She had on a feminine fur lined coat that stopped mid thigh and knee snow boots. She was bundled up in a scarf and had on gloves, but her head was uncovered, her hair falling out over the hood.

"We've finally found you, princess."

The blood from Rose's face drained and Dimitri became even tenser.

"What are you talking-" Dimitri started, but was cut short when they began to lunge for Rose. Dimitri shoved her behind him, and swiftly punched the first man who came. One of them got around him and grabbed for Rose. But she was no novice, and she twisted out of his grip and kicked him in the gut, causing him to fall back and grunt in pain.

"Don't underestimate me you _salak_," Rose muttered before slapping her hand over her mouth. _Crap, my Turkish slipped out!_

"Grab her, now!"

"Roza!" Dimitri yelled out tossing a guy that was at least a foot shorter off him, into the guy closet to her.

Rose jumped out of the way of another attack and swept her feet around her to trip all the men in her vicinity. Hopping onto the fallen enemies, she made her way back over to Dimitri's side, where they stood back to back in a fighting position. "Have some faith, Comrade. I'm not being taken down so easily."

There were still quite a few more to take down and Rose and Dimitri were ready for them, but they started to fall unconscious one after the other.

"What the hell?" Rose exclaimed. Dimitri looked out into the night, and only saw two men still standing. However , they didn't look like they were part of this hostile group. They stepped into the light from the lamppost, revealing themselves.

One had sandy-blonde cropped hair, tanned skin and muscular build, while the other had ginger hair and a slight tan. They were both wearing black windbreakers. Simultaneously they dropped to the floor on one knee and lowered their heads. "Your highness. We are sorry we didn't get to you sooner."

"Hah?" Rose said confused. Dimitri was none the wiser, wearing a similar look of puzzlement.

The two men took startled notice of Dimitri, and swift as lightning had him subdued.

"Dimitri!" Rose curled her fingers into a fist. "What do you think you're doing?! Let him go! Who the hell are you guys?!"

"Your highness, we're doing this for your safety. We were ordered to take out any and all around you," said the blonde haired boy politely to her.

"Dimitri isn't a threat to my safety. Let him go now!" she yelled.

"I'm sorry princess, but that's just not happening," said the red haired one. _Cheeky bastard_.

"Why do you keep calling Rose princess?" Dimitri questioned from his position.

"That don't concern you," said the red-haired boy off-handedly. Then he walked over to Dimitri and hit him in the back of the throat.

"Ro…za…" Dimitri muttered before passing out.

"DIMITRI!" Rose ran over to the blonde haired boy who, with great difficulty because of his height, held Dimitri with both his arms, like a carrying bag. Rose lunged for him, but the other man held her back. "Let me go, this instant!"

"Any other day, I would princess. But today we're on strict orders from your father. So please forgive me for this."

"My…father?" she gasped in disbelief before he knocked her out as well. He caught her falling figure in his arms.

"Did you have to do it so rough? She is our charge, and his majesty's precious daughter," the blonde chastised.

"I know, I know," the red-head sighed, gently tossing Rose over his shoulder and holding her by the waist. "But she wouldn't have come otherwise. What do we do with the big guy?"

"Well, his majesty said to 'take care' of all threats…"

"Yeah, but I don't think this guy is a threat. To Rose anyway, other should watch out. He's pretty strong."

"Speak for yourself," the blonde said, though he had struggled with capturing and holding the Russian God.

"Before we came, he was protecting her. And the princess seemed pretty intense about him and all. When she wakes up and finds out we took out her friend…"

"She is her father's daughter…" the blonde said with a slight shiver.

"Ah, what a pain."

They then made their way to a black corvette, placing Dimitri in the back and Rose in the passenger's seat. The red-head buckled her seat belt gently and paused to caress her face. "Princess. We're taking you home."

**Haha, no cliffhanger this time (kinda). Hope you enjoyed, review, it makes me happy and motivated. I'll keep writing no matter what~**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:**Hey everybody, sooo sorry for the long update. I'm not gonna chatter, but just know I meant for this chapter to be longer, but couldn't decide how I wanted the meeting between Rose's parents and her to go. So for now, as to not keep you waiting any longer than I have (once again, sorry) I present you with what I have~

Rose began to stir atop the plush velvety carpet. She sat up slowly; her legs tucked firmly under her and rubbed her eyes. Looking around, she saw she was in an unfamiliar room. The ceiling was high and the walls were paved in what…gold? Looking down, she saw herself draped and wrapped up in many silk clothes. _What the hell?_ The memories suddenly came back to her, and she immediately became alert. She gasped remembering Dimitri. Jumping out of bed, she ran over to the first door she could. It led into another room that looked like a den. She went to the next one. Bathroom. Another bedroom. Kitchen? Closet- Oooh, walk in closet _Focus Rose!_ _Aha!_ Rose busted into the hallway and sprinted as fast as she could. She saw someone turning a corner and skidded in the other direction.

"My lady?!"

_Fuck._ She didn't stop. She just continued down the hall, her bare feet colliding with the marble flooring as she pounded her way around, viciously. Finally, when she heard loud chattering coming from one direction, she ran over there as fast as she could and kicked open the heavy double doors.

In there was a group of men who were all in some type of uniform. She recognized it from what those men were wearing. They all immediately stopped speaking and looked towards Rose. Immediately, they fell to the floor on one knee and bowed their heads.

"Your highness," they said in uniformed unison. However, Rose ignored that and looked over them briskly.

"Where are they?" she growled.

Before they had a chance to answer, two men entered the room, unaware of the royalty's presence.

"Oh man, they totally weren't expecting that. Did you see the look on their faces? I wouldn't wanna be in their pants."

"You're lucky the King gave you such a generous offer of guarding her majesty…"

"Of course. Trust me, it was the face. He couldn't resist the face-"

Before they even saw it coming, Rose had the red-head from last night by the collar, her fist cocked back.

"Your face is about to be resistible to everyone who sees you for the rest of your life, if you don't tell me where Dimitri is right now."

"Princess?!"

"Y-your highness?!"

"_Where is Dimitri?_" she repeated in a lower voice.

"C-calm down princess! He's here! In the castle!"

"And he's safe?"

"…yeah?"

Rose shook him, making his head loll back and forth. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?"

"Your highness, I assure you, your companion is safe," said the sandy-haired man.

"Then take me to him. Now," she added, in case they didn't get the message.

"We would princess, but we were told that once you woke up to escort you to your father."

Rose stopped in her tracks. She dropped the red-head who started to massage his sore neck. "My father…so I really am back."

"Yes, your highness. Please excuse this late introduction, but I am Eddie Castile. I'm head of the royal security. This is my second-in-command, Mason Ashford."

"Princess," he responded with a tip of his head.

"We were trained from a young age to eventually become your personal guardian," Eddie told her.

"So, what, you're supposed to be my bodyguards?" Rose asked.

"Precisely," Mason conceded.

"Then in Russia…"

"Those men were after you, your highness. We were meant to come earlier and explain the situation to you, but his majesty was having difficulties getting in contact with you."

Rose gulped and recalled the anonymous missed calls she'd received. She shook her head, and some of her anger came back to her. "Then why did you attack Dimitri? He was only trying to protect me, just like you guys," she exclaimed, pointing her finger accusingly.

"Yeah, but we didn't know that," Mason said.

"We couldn't be sure, and your life was in danger, so we took action," Eddie said apologetically. "But I assure you that your friend is safe and conscious. We would love to take you to him so you can see with your own eyes, but you really should meet up with his majesty first. He has been waiting."

Thinking for quite some time, Rose huffed out a puff of air. "Yeah, guess I should see the old man…it's been a while," she said, laughing humorlessly over that last part. "Alright. Take me to your leader."

Eddie bowed and Mason chuckled. The other men in the room looked on at their exchange skeptically and confused.

As they walked, well, as Rose sauntered and the guards marched protectively behind her, Eddie noticed that Rose was barefoot.

"Your highness, would you like me to retrieve a pair of shoes for you?" he said.

"Don't need them."

"Would you like a moment to change out of your pajamas?" Mason said with a smirk.

She swiveled around towards them, abruptly interrupting their onward march. "These are pajamas? You _sleep_ in this much clothing?"

Eddie blushed at the abrasive comment and Mason laughed out loud while the other guards just looked uncomfortable. "Well princess, it's your preference if you sleep _au natural_ but you didn't have much to say about it when we brought you in."

"Maybe it had something to do with me being unconscious?" Rose remarked sarcastically.

"True, true," Mason chuckled.

"Enough of this," Eddie interrupted. "We are making his majesty wait. Let us be on our way."

"Yeah, like _I_ haven't been waiting long enough," she scoffed, but abided and continued to walk. Eventually, they stood in front of two humungous double doors, making Rose gulp a bit.

"Isn't this over doing it a bit?" Rose joked, trying to cover up her anxiety.

"Yeah, but it's just meant to be intimidating," Mason said.

_Good, I thought it was just me…_

"Open the doors, and announce the arrival of her highness," Eddie commanded the guards standing on either side of the doors. After a 'sir!' and a bow to Rose, who scoffed at the gesture, they rapped loudly three times on the door and said together "Her royal highness, Rosemarie Algül Hathaway Mazur, princess of Turkey." They then pushed open the doors and bowed for Rose's entrance.

Pushing away her nervousness, Rose walked inside and saw, after 15 years, her mother and father.

**Yeeeeeah, I'm just gonna cliff it there. But I'm gonna work hard for you guys, love you all~**

**Oh yah, your reviews make me so happy, just wanted to take the time to thank those who I can't PM. Thank you all so much!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:**Hey peeps, look at that. I'm startin to get back to when i would review everyday, aha. But I'll be startin college soon, so the updates r gonna get lazy. But the story is slowly coming to a close. Not now, but soon. Your reviews keep my imagination active, so that will keep me going. RozaRocks, walk-in closets would distract any girl, even me XD. Vampobsessed1697, thanks so much, this update is for you (ssh! don't tell the others, they might get jelly). Dimitri' .Shewolf, yes, you will get to see Dimitri, n thanks 4 the continued support (ps, are you doing anymore ALS stories?). Lesya17, here's some more more more, haha. aj davis, can't make any promises! (jk). DCV2AVP, literally, had me dying. I was in such a good mood after laughing, I wrote this chapter like that! *snaps* You are my Inspirator. EllieBelikova, I think we can both agree that Dimitri's aftershave scent is the cure to everything (at least to fangirldom XD)

Wow, I totally just went on there. But thank you to all who review, I really love you all. Who knows? I might shout out to you one of these days~

I do not own VA. (how many time do i have to say that before it becomes untrue? Haha, jk XD)

Both her parents stood up at the same time. They stared at each other for minutes on end until Rose was sick of it.

"Um…hi?"

"Rosemarie…?" Janine whispered, sounded like a question.

"One and only," she replied with a small smile. Janine took off and engulfed her in a hug. She sobbed quietly into Rose's shoulder, seeing as how she was a good few inches shorter than her.

"Oh Rosemarie…Rosemarie!" she cried in a muffled voice.

"M…mom, its okay." Rose awkwardly patted her mother on the back. She didn't really recognize her all that much, but she knew that this woman clutching her, calling her by her full name, was indeed, her _anne._

"My little _kizim_, how you've grown over the years," said Abe, walking over to where his wife and his daughter stood hugging. Rose looked at him. She didn't quite know how to react. "Now, is that anyway to greet your father? And you used to follow me around all day, clinging to me and calling '_Baba! Baba!'._"

"Yeah, well, that was before you threw me out," Rose scoffed.

"We did not throw you out, Rosemarie," Janine exclaimed.

"God, _please_ stop calling me that," Rose sighed. She pulled away from her mother. She was feeling smothered.

"Why wouldn't I call you by your name?" she asked, a little annoyed that her daughter wasn't more elated about this lovely reunion.

"Ah, it must be because she was going by 'Rose Hathaway' when I had her in Russia," Abe pointed out.

"You mean when you shipped me off," Rose commented.

"I prefer 'stashed away safely'."

"I prefer-"

"Ibrahim, Rosemarie, enough," Janine said sternly. They both shut their witty traps and continued to stare at each other, Abe fondly and Rose questionably.

"My precious flower, I understand if you are upset," Abe started, making Rose scoff for the millionth time that day, "but please understand. I did not mean for any of this to happen. I meant for you to come back earlier than this. I know that you most likely have gotten use to life there by now, but here is your home. Here is where you truly belong. You are a princess. Even if you don't like it, you can't just throw it away." He puts his hands on each side of Rose's shoulders. "It is in your blood."

Rose looks him directly in the eyes for the first time. She sees the twinkle, that fiery passion that lies just beyond the cool surface. She sees her eyes. "So what do you expect me to do? Just toss my life to the side to live here? With you?"

"It's not so much tossing it to the side, but leaving it behind." Rose looked up at him angrily but realized he was not joking. His lips were in a straight line and his features firm. _Oh fuck, he's serious._

"I-I can't, I-" Rose stuttered, but was thankfully interrupted by a guard entering the room.

"Your majesties," he saluted.

"Yes?" Abe answered calmly.

"The man we have been keeping detained is demanding he see her highness, the princess, immediately."

"We are in the middle of a discussion," Abe said.

"Sir!" The guard stood saluted again and turned to make his way out before Rose stopped him.

"Wait!" she called out.

"Your highness?" he turned around again and saluted. All these formalities were beginning to get on Rose's nerve but she pushed it aside for now. "Please, take me to him."

"Rosemarie, you may speak with your companion later on, we are trying to talk to you," Janine said.

"Yeah, well, you had fifteen years for that. He needs me now," she exclaimed, making her mother sputter. Rose turned and told the guard to take her to him.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were infatuated with this young man," Abe said flippantly. Everyone in the room flinched at that.

"Yeah, well, I guess you DON'T know any better, because I love Dimitri, and I'm going to see him now, and we're going back home." Rose huffed and stormed out the room, following the guard who was more than a little nervous right then.

Rose could hear her mother call after her, and Abe speaking to her in hushed tones. She and the guard walked on for a while until they exited the building to enter another. It was muggy outside, but not enough to make you sweat. She looked around and was stunned by the explosion of greenery, and turrets of buildings she saw. It was truly beautiful and nostalgic. They walked inside another building, and made their way to a set of doors. Before they could proceed any further down the hallway, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Gah! Oh, it's just you old man," Rose sighed.

"Is that anyway to speak to your _baba_?" he asked. Making a small motion to the guard, he led Rose to an empty room and shut the door with just the two of them inside.

"What are you doing? And I'm not 2 anymore, I'm not gonna call you that."

Abe took Rose by the shoulders again, but held her more tightly this time.

"You need to know what happened 15 years ago."

"Uh, what I _need_ is to get to Di-"

His hands tightened enough to hurt, just a little.

"For years, our country has been fighting with others, for control over our own territory, to get those who didn't belong out of our country. When I was crowned, we were at the turning point. Through just means, I tried to get back hold of our country. We were making relations, and had many on our side. All that was left was to build a treaty with the one last opposing country, to end this stupid feud. But…" He trailed off, giving Rose some time to process everything he had just said. "But they refused. They said if we didn't comply with their wishes, which were outrageous and non-negotiable, they would wage war. I didn't want this to happen, didn't even want to consider the possibility, but…there was you."

Rose blinked, wondering what she had to do with all this war stuff.

"You were born during the negotiating times. It was when you were two that they flat out rejected our olive branch, and threatened our country. I didn't want you here in the bloodshed. They didn't know about you at your birth, but once the threats started coming in, I knew there was no avoiding it. I refused to let them get their grubby disgusting hands on my daughter, so I sent you somewhere you would be safe until the war was over."

Rose looked at him, really looked at him. At first glance he looked well kempt, but you could see the scars and tiredness in his face. _If what he's saying is true, and I'm back now, the war must be over. Meaning then he's been fighting in this war for 15 years?_ Rose didn't really know how to take that in. "But, then, why didn't you call? Why didn't you let me know this?"

Abe finally released Rose's shoulders to let his own sag a bit. "I've wanted to contact you, Rosemarie. I've wanted to call you every day, me and your mother both. There hasn't been a _day_ gone by that I haven't thought of you." He runs the back of his hand across her cheek gently. "But I couldn't risk it. It could be traced, and I couldn't take the chance, _kizim_." His face crumpled into a grimace. Rose's heart twisted in her chest. Abe let out a breath and composed himself once again. She could see how much pain he's in, he's _been_ in. "I know you are together with the Belikov boy."

"…" She was going to say something, probably along the lines of 'got a problem with that?', but she wasn't feeling so snarky anymore.

"I understand. Being love is a wonderful feeling, at the best of times."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means, being in love can have its heartache too," he said simply.

Rose knew that was the truth. She had been hurt by Dimitri before they'd gotten together, but had put it behind her. _Where is he going with this?_

"15 years ago I sent you away from your home and family to another. For 15 years, I've kept you in the dark from all this war and destruction of Turkey. I did all of this because I love you, and I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you, now or ever."

Rose gulped. She was kind of getting the gist of the situation.

"Your mother and I think it best if you stayed here. Not only for ourselves, but for you too. Your safety is guaranteed here, where I can watch over you and you can be guarded."

"But I can't just leave what I've made in Russia! My friends, the Belikov family, Dimitri…"

Abe took her face in both his hands and looked at her sincerely. "Rosemarie." She looked and saw her eyes; the one's she saw everyday in the mirror. "It's for them too. The attacks will not stop, Rosemarie. Though the war is over, they are still out there. Some of them escaped from our grasp at the time we took in all the soldiers, and have formed a rebel group, who will see to it that I am taken down. And the easiest way to do that would be to take you. And I refuse to let that happen. If you are not here, they will attempt at your life and the lives of those around you. They will be in danger too."

"You mean…" Rose whispered.

"They will most likely take their life before yours; keeping you so they can negotiate by threatening your life. They'll need you alive for that, but your companions will only be seen as witnesses." He looked at me pointedly.

"No…"

They stayed silent for a while, Rose hanging her head down, Abe looking down at her.

"Take me to Dimitri," Rose said quietly. Abe didn't say a word, just took her by the small of her back and led her to a door down the hall. She walked inside not looking back.

When she entered, the guards inside stood at attention, recognizing their princess. She walked pass and opened the inside doors. Inside was a regular sized drawing room, and sitting at a table, was Dimitri.

He jumped up immediately at the sight of Rose and ran over to her, pulling her into a tight embrace. "Roza…Roza…"

"Dimitri…" she said, wearily.

"Roza, are you alright?" He pulled back to look her over. He didn't question the clothes, but still looked at her worriedly. "They've been telling me things…"

Rose looked at him. "That I'm the princess of Turkey? It's true."

Dimitri's eyes widened slightly. "How…is that…?"

"It's true," she repeated. "Dimitri…my father, the king, has taken me back home."

There was silence for a few seconds. "Roza…what does this means?"

Rose looked at the ground. It broke her heart to speak the next words. "It means that I'm home, and you need to go home too." Rose waited until…until something. Nothing was happening. Until Dimitri pulled her to him and held her tightly.

"Then let's go home," he said in her ear.

"Dimitri-"

"My home is with you. Come, let's go back together." He rubbed her back and rested his head in her hair.

"I can't…" she whispered.

"When we get back, we can rest. For now, we'll explain to your father. I'm sure he'll-"

"Dimitri, I can't!"

Dimitri stopped talking. He looked at Rose who was still looking at the ground. "Look at me."

"Dimitri…"

"_Look at me, Roza_."

Rose tilted her head up, tears filling her eyes. "D-Dimitri…" She was cut off when his lips met hers. Gently, alluring, sweet. The lips Rose had grown attached to. The lips that would curve into beautiful smiles, that said the sweetest of words, that assured her they would be together forever.

She couldn't go on in her life knowing these lips were in danger of never speaking again.

Rose pulled Dimitri closer to her. She grabbed his neck and back and he ran his hands through her hair. Dimitri opened his eyes slightly and saw tears leaking down her face. He pulled his face back a little. "Roza, don't cry. It'll be okay, we'll be okay. No more tears."

Rose stared at Dimitri, taking in every detail of his face, drinking in his chocolate brown eyes, memorizing the sound of his voice.

"Dimitri…"

"Roza…"

"…I'm sorry. I can't do it. I don't want to live in a world without you." She grabbed him by the collar and kissed him hard. She then shoved him back. "I'm sorry. Good bye, Dimitri." She turned and ran before he broke her down. She anticipated that Dimitri would run after, which he did.

"Roza!"

Rose cringed at the sound of him and it broke her heart. "Guard, I'm leaving. Alone. Let him go home as soon as possible."

"Roza!"

"Yes, your highness!"

"I don't wish to see him anymore," she choked out.

"Roza!" Dimitri cried again.

Rose swallowed the knot in her throat to no avail. The only thing she could do was run out of there as fast as she could before Dimitri could hold her back. The guard slammed the door shut, and locked it from the inside once she was out. She heard thumps against the door, but they soon stopped. The rooms were sound proof, so she couldn't hear what was happening on the other side. It was for the better.

Rose staggered down the hall. When she reached the clearing, she saw her father leaning against the wall. At her entrance, he straightened up and walked over to her. He took her by the chin to look at her for a few seconds. He then pulled her into his chest. His arms were wrapped around her shoulders strongly. Rose was shivering, but he knew it wasn't from the cold. What started as her usual ghost sobs, turned into harsh loud cries. She screamed and yelled into Abe's chest, his scarves muffling her cries. Her arms cling around to Abe's back and he whispers 'my precious little flower' in Turkic, over and over again.

**I know you all are imagining me under a speeding bus right now, but know that even with cracked ribs and broken legs and junk, I'll still type this story! (Well, if my arms aren't broken, and the probability of thaaaat is...well, it's pretty high. Crap.) Anyway, just read on, you'll love it, I promise. If you do or don't, just call my hotline and you can take a short automated survey where you can leave your comments *cough cough review cough cough* (yeah. I'm a picture of subtlety) Luvs u all, look forward to more!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:**Sup ma peeps? I know, I have no right to be being friendly right now when it took me so long to update. But! I have a surprise for you all~ You'll find out when you finish the chapter, hee hee Anyway, enjoy, my duckies!

The guards were having trouble keeping Dimitri under control as they forced him out of the building. He was less than willing to cooperate, seeing as how they were trying to separate him from Rose. He couldn't understand why she had said all those things to him. They cut him deep to the core. He really didn't want to think about them, but they kept circling back inside his mind. **_I don't wish to see him anymore…I don't wish to see him anymore…_**His heart cringed at the sound of her stony voice. But Dimitri knew better. He could hear the underlying tone. Agony. How could he leave his Roza when she was obviously in so much pain? There must be some reason as to why she was behaving this way, why she said those words that were not true. But…as much as Dimitri wanted to believe that…he had done and said much worse things to Rose. As long as they had been together, he believed in Rose. When she said "I love you", she meant it. _But what if Roza was having second thoughts right now? She realized that I wasn't meant to be the one by her side? What if-_

Dimitri shook his head. Thinking these what-if's would get him absolutely nowhere. All he knew for certain was that he loved Rose, and whether she did still love him too, he wasn't about to get hauled out of the country to never find out.

"Desist your resistance. It is by royal order that you are to be escorted out of the country," said one of the guards clutching his arm.

Dimitri shoved even harder against him. He had three guards on him. Two holding each arm and one shoving him forward from the back. They were going by the princess's orders to "see him out of the country safely." But Dimitri wasn't cooperating with said princess wish.

"If you insist on continuing to struggle, we will incapacitate you," said the guard on his other arm.

Dimitri continued to push and shove.

"You know we can't. It would go against her royal highness's orders," whispered the guard in back.

"Easy for you to say when you're not the one who's trying to contain him…" mumbled the other guard.

Dimitri, calling his bluff to hurt him, took this time that they were arguing as an opportunity.

He stopped dead in his tracks causing the two on either side of him to stumble forward. Swinging his arms roughly pass each other, the two guards were knocked together where they crumpled to the floor.

"Hey!" The third guard yelled. But Dimitri had already swung around for a roundhouse kick to his head. The guard's nose gushed blood, and he fell to the floor unconscious. Dimitri wasted no time, he took off one of the other guard's jacket, seeing as how it didn't have blood on it, slipped it on, and ran off into the direction of the surrounding woods.

He was going to wait for a patrol car to open the gate, where he would sneak in from behind, but realized the faults in the plan. If he were to return to the castle, and even if he were to make it all the way to where Rose was, those two guards, Eddie and Mason, would recognize and stop him. Dimitri had to admit, those two were pretty decent fighters. I mean, they had been able to knock him out before. To his credit, he had been trying to protect Rose at the time, so he was distracted. Maybe full on they wouldn't be able to take him out, but he wasn't taking any chances. _What if you do get to Rose? Will she even be willing to speak to you?_ Dimitri thought solemnly. He sighed and returned to the shadows. His plan was half-baked as it was, but going in without a steady mind would end for the worse. He needed time.

Dimitri decided to stay in the city for a day or so, to come up with a coherent, well-thought out plan. He wandered around, looking for a hotel or such. It wasn't long until he found one. It was bigger than he expected, and was even real nice looking on the inside.

"Welcome to Mazur Housing Hotel. Do you already have a room booked?" said the receptionist at the front desk.

Dimitri blinked for a few seconds, realizing Rose's father owned a hotel chain. "No, but I'd like to get a room for two nights." _That was enough time, I hope_ he thought.

"And what is your name, sir?"

_Probably not the best idea to give my actual name. It could trace back to Mr. Mazur_ he thought, quickly creating an alias. "Ivan Zeklos," he responded, figuring his friend wouldn't mind. She set him up in a one-bed room, and he paid in cash (they hadn't taken the money he had in his pocket). He settled into the room, but was feeling a little keyed up. He couldn't figure out what to do next. It seemed like a pointless effort to return to the castle. If only there were some way to get to her. If he could just talk to her once more, he was sure to change her mind.

Just then, his cell started ringing. He swiftly took it out of his pocket, hoping against all hope that it was Rose. He was disappointed to see that it wasn't, but his disillusionment was replaced by puzzlement. He answered it.

"Belikov. Is there a reason you are not at work?"

…

"Your highness? Your highness, are you awake?" Eddie called from outside her room. There was no answer.

Mason banged on the door. "Princess, you can't stay in there forever!" Still, no answer. "Damn, I thought I'd get a snarky comment from that," Mason muttered.

"She's been cooped up in there all day. It's not healthy," Eddie said with worry coating his words.

"Well, at least she took the cart of food we brought her," Mason said. He banged on the door some more. "Princess! Come on out, we won't bite, promise!"

"Maybe she just feels uncomfortable because she's in a new type of atmosphere…"

"Princess!" Continued banging.

"What's with all this yelling in my hallway?" said the King who had just sauntered down the hall towards the two of them.

"Your majesty," Eddie squeaked and turned quickly to bow.

"Your majesty," Mason dutifully said with a smile and a bow.

"At ease gentlemen. Now what's all the fuss?"

"Um…her highness refuses to leave the sanctum of her room," Eddie reported.

"Yeah, we've been tryin' to get her to come out, but she's being a tad stubborn." Mason motioned his hand toward the door.

Abe sighed and looked at the door to his daughter's room. "Very well. I shall speak with her. You two may wait here."

"Sir!" they saluted.

Abe turned to the door and knocked lightly. "_Kizim_? Are you in there?" He heard some shuffling from inside, but Rose didn't say anything. "I'll take that as a yes." He pulled out his set of keys and looked for the master one.

"Oh, your majesty. The door is not locked," Eddie commented.

"What? Then why were you having trouble getting her out?" he questioned.

"We certainly weren't about to enter her room without her permission. It would be improper!" Eddie sputtered.

"Yeah, and she'd kick our ass," Mason said.

"Mason!" Eddie chastised.

"What?"

Abe laughed a hearty laugh and ruffled Mason's already messy head of curls.

"You two are good men," Abe said, a half up-turned smile on his face. Eddie blushed and Mason grinned before he opened the door and entered Rose's room.

"Told you, it was the face," Mason whispered to Eddie before Abe closed the doors behind him. He looked around the newly furbished room for his daughter. She wasn't laying in her bed (which is where he presumed she would most likely be) and she wasn't in the den. _The bathroom door was open with the lights out, so she's not in there…Ah, why hadn't I thought of that?_ He pulled back the door to the walk-in closet. The lights automatically turned on in the little room before the large open space of hangers, dressers, racks, mannequins and mirrors. He walked over to where there were a pile of clothes rumpled together in a big pile. Behind it, leaning against the wall amidst another big pile of cloths, was Rose.

"_Kizim_…I knew you'd like the walk in closet, but there's no reason to live in it," he chuckled. Rose had her knees to her chest and her arms wrapped around a colorful scarf.

"That's what you think old man," she scoffed. She brought the scarf to her face and inhaled the scent before sighing and resting it back on her legs. "I remember this one."

"Really? I'm surprised. Do you know when you got that one?"

"No. I just remember the scent. And the colors look familiar." Rose stared at it, digging around in her brain for why it was so familiar.

"It used to belong to me. My grandfather had taught me how to crochet the intricate designs into the fabric-"

"Wait. You know how to knit? I know you hate being called old man, but that doesn't mean you have to change it to 'old lady'."

"I know how to _crochet_, yes. And I do not so much as hate your little nickname for me. I have grown to like it, makes me seem other worldly."

"You're from another world, alright," Rose snickered.

"Oh yes, and don't interrupt me when I am trying to speak to you. You'll miss out on important information."

_So that's where I got it._

"Anyway, it was the first one I had done. It did not come out as I'd wanted it to, so I kept it boxed away. After you were born, many many many years later, you were…exploring through my personal belongings."

"Did you throw me in the dungeon?" she joked.

Abe laughed. "Ah, it wouldn't have held you in for long. Well, you found the scarf, and refused to let it go when I tried to take it back. You slept with it, ate with it, walked around with it. Really, it never left your side."

"So what, it was my 'blanky' or something?"

"Well, when you were little and cute, it certainly was big enough to be a blanket."

"I'm not cute anymore?" Rose said, mock-offended.

"My precious flower, you are the cutest, most adorable of girls in the world, and nothing will change that," he said gallantly, looking at his daughter with love in his eyes.

"You make me sound like a kid. I'm not two anymore, old man…"

"_Nothing_, will change that," he repeated. "But speaking of womanhood, I have a surprise for you."

"Oh goody," Rose cheered sarcastically.

"You will be turning of age soon."

"What? No way! My birthday? I had no idea!" she said in shock (note the sarcasm).

"I'm planning a little celebration. For your birthday and for your return."

"Little?"

"It will be extravagant."

"Didn't answer my question."

Abe laughed and put his arm around Rose's shoulders. "You know what? I shall keep it a surprise. All you have to do is show up."

"Why wouldn't I show up to my own party?" Rose chuckled.

"Please. I can't tell you how many parties have been thrown for _me_ that I have not attended," Abe sighed.

"Oh, my stomach hurts," Rose groaned, clutching her tummy.

"I have the worst headache coming on," Abe sighed dramatically with the back of his hand laying gently against his temple.

"I think I may have caught something. Wouldn't want to spread it."

"Feeling a tad under the weather. But don't mind me, please, go enjoy yourselves."

Abe and Rose laughed together for a good few minutes.

"Well, if I have to come to my party, then so do you," Rose teased.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, my flower." He poked her nose and Rose shook her head away, causing him to laugh again. They sat in silence for a few minutes, just enjoying each other's company. Eventually, Rose let out an almost inaudible sigh and dropped her head on her knees. Abe turned to look at her slumped figure and his own demeanor lowered.

"Is it the Belikov's boy?"

Rose nodded slightly.

"Rosemarie…I know you have deep feelings for this man, but it is just too difficult a time to be with him. You're young, you should explore the world more. The choices out there are endless for someone like you."

"If I had a choice, it would be him," Rose muttered into her legs.

"My little _kizim_, you always have the choice. No one can take that away from you, not even me, if you can believe it."

**_You have a choice, and you always will have._**

Rose sure didn't feel like she had a choice.

Abe tightened his hold on her, and rubbed his hand up and down her arm. "Hey. Why don't we go out today, hm? Me and you. We can go shopping for a dress, look around. I'm sure you've just been itching to get out."

"How did you know that?"

Abe snorted. "Rosemarie, please, who are we talking about here? You may not have been with me for the past decade and a half, but I know my little girl better than anyone. So? What do you say?"

"…alright," Rose agreed.

"Excellent. Maybe this shopping trip will get your mind off of people and lift your spirits a bit." With that, Abe stood up from their little crouched position. He turned back to Rose and held out his arms for her. She reluctantly took his hands in hers and he pulled her up swiftly. "Now no more sulking in closets. It's very unroyal-like."

"Says the King who was just in here with me."

"Ah, if the people ever found out, they'd be devastated."

Rose laughed and smiled at her father. Without thinking about the fact and circumstances of her, as she thought, "imminent kidnapping", Rose really was glad to see her father again. She had been close to him once before, and now, she had the chance to be with him once again. _But at what cost?_ No matter what she did really, she could not stop thinking about Dimitri. Hell, she seemed to think about him _more_ when she was in emotional turmoil. _Maybe the old man was right, maybe I did need to get out._ _Dimitri's probably on a plane half-way to Russia by now. And after all those horrible things you said to him, he probably doesn't want to see your face again. You did the right thing, Rose._ Did she?

**Review please, loves and stuff~**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:**Surprise! TWO chapters in one day! I know, right now it's like, three in the morning, but for you guys, I can work through anything! (even though I'm bum tired right now) So enjoy this extra long extra bonus super awesome took me only a while to write, I was so inspired by it (yeah, I don't know if you can tell, but I really like this chapter. Hope you guys do too!) Have fun everyone~

"Belikov. We seem to always meet up in strange places. Where was it before? A balcony?"

"Thank you for coming all this way, Mr. Ivashkov," Dimitri said to Adrian.

"Please, Adrian is fine. We're not on the clock," he said. "Well, we are, but we're not even in the country anymore so…I'll call it an international business trip."

Dimitri waited patiently for Adrian to adjust to his surroundings. They were sitting in a café next to the hotel Dimitri was staying at. When Adrian had called him earlier, he wasn't really all that shocked about him being in Turkey, or even about Rose. Dimitri hadn't told him everything, it wasn't really his business to tell, but Adrian didn't seem probe too much.

"You said you wanted to speak with me?" He didn't understand why they couldn't just converse over the phone. Apparently Adrian thought it necessary to fly all the way out to Turkey "have a conversation, man to man", as he put it, with him.

"Yes, I'll just take a cappuccino, decaf please," Adrian said softly to the waiter that had arrived at their table a moment ago. "Now what were you saying?"

"Is there a specific reason you needed to come all the way out here to speak with me? I'm sorry I wasn't able to come into work today. I'm in a bit of a-"

"Desperate situation?" Adrian commented.

_Was not going to say that,_ Dimitri thought bitterly, _but it is a little true._ "Rose is-"

"The princess of Turkey, I know."

Dimitri looked up, shocked. "How did you know that?"

Adrian took a leisure sip of his drink before answering. "You hurt my feelings by leaving my party early. You even interrupted my dance."

Dimitri stood silent for a while before realizing what he was talking about. "Are you…talking about the company get-together a few months ago?"

"Correct," Adrian said with a smile.

_ Why in the world is he bringing this up?_ "My…apologies, but I really need to-"

"If you're _really_ sorry, you'll make it up. Attend a party with me this weekend." He put his cup down firmly against the tabletop.

"Adrian, with all due respect-"

"It's not so much a party, but a celebration."

_I can see why Rose hates to be interrupted so much_ Dimitri thought bitterly to himself. "_With all due respect_ Adrian, I really do not have time to be going to parties. I need to speak with Rose as soon as possible."

"Which is why I am inviting you as my plus one to this event which is _for_ Rose," Adrian said calmly. Dimitri's eyes literally widened and Adrian smirked at his surprise.

"You always knew about everything?" Dimitri asked, referring to Rose's cultural background and regal status.

"Pretty much. I am Boss Ivashkov, as my little lady likes to put it. It's my _job_ to know of international affairs. _Including_, the missing Turkish princess."

Dimitri was blown away by his revelation. I mean, he only knew of all this from a few days ago, but Adrian seemed to know from the start. "And this party, you were invited by Mr. Mazur I'm presuming?"

"Like I side, it's more of a celebration. And yes, Mr. Mazur sent out all the invites. I'm sure he only invited those he knows he can trust completely with the identity of Rose. Seeing as how you're not with her right now, and this 'desperate situation', I guess you are not part of that group."

"I was removed from the castle. I'm supposed to have already arrived in Russia by now," Dimitri admitted.

"Mm-hm. I presumed as much."

Dimitri scoffed, a little offended. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're a cradle-robbing Russian that's not suited for a princess," he responded in a monotone voice.

Dimitri's anger started to rise and his self-control was on the brink of being completely overridden. "And I assume you think you are?" he said through gritted teeth, still keeping his voice level somehow.

"Of course I am." Dimitri growled at that. "I'm a wealthy business man who owns more than half of the Ivashkov firm. Yes, the part you work for is just one of the branches, but I've been working diligently to get to where I am today. So no, I don't _assume_ I'm better than you. It's just that I _am_."

He'd had enough. He didn't come here to be undermined by his boss. Dimitri was about to get up and leave before Adrian spoke up again. "But what I am_ not_…is the one for Rose." He looked at him to see his reaction, but Dimitri just sat there staring blank face at him. "I can have a million dollars, drive a fancy car, be at the top of the economic business world…but that won't change a thing in Rose's mind. To her, you're the only one. As much as it pains me to say it, you two were destined for each other. You can't let others get in the way of that."

Dimitri was definitely taken by surprise. At first he thought Adrian was just using this opportunity to demote Rose and his relationship. But, in his own strange way, he was admitting to their love. Not only that, but he seemed to be supporting it to. I mean, he did fly all the way out to Turkey just for this. And if Dimitri heard correctly…

"You're inviting me along to her party so I can meet back up with her?"

Adrian chuckled to himself. "You're slower than I thought, Belikov. I thought you'd never get it."

_Rose had also said I was slow. Maybe they're right._ "Why are you doing all of this for me, Adrian?" It was obvious he wasn't all too happy about this whole situation.

"What? Oh no, don't get the wrong idea. I'm doing this for my little lady. Knowing her, she's probably off somewhere convincing herself that she did the right thing by kicking you out, but meanwhile her heart is drowned in misery."

This wasn't making Dimitri feel any better. But Adrian had given him the chance, and it was his best shot at getting to Rose.

"Thank you anyway, Adrian." Dimitri pulled out a bill, placed it on the table and stood up. Adrian got up too, polishing off his drink before placing back on the table.

"You're a good a man, Belikov. That's why I hired you," he said. They walked out of the café together.

"You are as well, Adrian. Oh right, I meant to mention this before," Dimitri started.

"Yes?"

Dimitri stopped him once they were outside and looked down at him stonily. "No matter the present situation, Rose is still my love. Nothing's going to change that, as long as I live. So you can stop possessively calling her, and if you even dare to use this time to do anything to her," Dimitri leaned down so he was eye level with him. "I will make sure that you are seen to. Personally."

Adrian gulped and stepped back a bit. "Cool it, Belikov, I only have my- _Rose's_ best interest at heart. And _her_ best interest is _you_, so you don't have to worry."

"Oh, I'm not worried. I just thought I should let you know."

"Consider your warning heard and followed," Adrian mumbled. Dimitri smirked and made his way to do what he had been having trouble doing before. But he felt much more in control of himself and the situation. It was time to make a plan.

…

"Rosemarie, you look beautiful," Janine cooed, looking at her daughter in a ball gown.

"I feel like a fat cow…" Rose muttered.

"Oh, but a very cute little calf, I must say," Abe commented.

The woman who had come to assist the royal family's daughter, and had brought in countless of dresses to try on, had not stopped sweating since she arrived at the castle. It was understandable, being in the company of the rulers of the country was quite nerve-wrecking, and seeing as how Rose had not liked a single thing she had tried on yet (she had run through a _lot_ of dresses and was starting to get fed up), she was about ready to break down and cry.

"I-If her highness would like, I also have a dress that has a slimmer bodice, if that is what you prefer-"

"Oh good. Bring it out," the Queen ordered.

"No, no more. I don't want to try on anymore dresses!" Rose yelled.

"Then what are you going to where to your party? It has to be newly tailored and fitted. Ah look, this looks nice. Here, take that one off." Janine grabbed the dress from the woman and held it in front of her.

Rose sighed, frustrated and slumped to the ground. They had an elevated platform in the changing room (literally, an entire room for changing clothes) with a five-sided mirror. They had been in here for hours. Before, Rose and Abe had been just roaming the city, checking out the different stores and sight-seeing. Abe had attempted at wearing a disguise, but he was pretty distinguishable. When they had run into the owner of a partner firm, he had swiftly said that Rose was the daughter of a company president from overseas and he had volunteered to show her around. He had bought it. They had come back in, laughing and overall giddy, having completely forgotten about the dress, the countless bodyguards tailing them with a handful of bags and boxes sans dress for party. Janine had met them at the front door, chastising them for going out. She quickly called the sales woman to come with all her best designs and here they were, hundreds of dresses later.

"If you had gotten a decent one while you were out, if you had gotten one _at all_, we wouldn't be here right now," Janine stated.

"Yeah. I would just be in the _other_ room, going through hundreds of _shoes_ instead." Rose rolled her eyes.

"Now, now my little flower. We only want to be prepared, is all," Abe said.

"Then don't you think it wasn't the best idea to plan this party _for tomorrow night_?"

"Well, we can't help that your birthday is the _day after tomorrow_," Abe returned. Rose huffed and tossed her arm over her eyes. "We'll leave while you change."

"I'll stay to make sure she puts it on right-"

"Now, now, wife of mine. She's a big girl, she can dress herself." Abe took Janine's hand and she reluctantly left the room with him, along with the dress woman. Rose sighed and rolled around in her poofy mess of a dress. She heard a knock on the door not even a minute later. "_Anne!_ I can put the damn thing on myself!"

"I think you might have the wrong person, princess," said Mason's muffled voice. Rose teetered over to the door and cracked it open.

"Visitors to see you, your highness," Eddie stated, directing towards two girls Rose had never seen before.

"And you guys are…?" Rose looked at them skeptically.

"I'm Mia Rinaldi. My mom is the one who came here to show you the dresses." Mia was petite and had a head full of blonde curls.

"The one who looked like she was having a nervous break-down?"

"That would be the one." Mia smirked. "She gets so nervous working with the royals, she should just see it as the great opportunity that it is." Mia turned to Mason and Eddie and winked. Mason whistled and Eddie blushed and cleared his throat, making Mia laugh.

"And you?" Rose said to the other girl. She had platinum blonde straight hair and these brilliant jade eyes. They reminded her of Adrian, which made her smile. Or maybe it was just her overall aura, but this girl made her feel immediately calm.

"I'm Vasilisa Dragomir. I work with Mia's family in the Fabric industry." She smiled sweetly ay Rose, but started to giggle when she looked down at what she was wearing. Rose blushed a little at being seen in such a ridiculous dress, and quickly ushered them into the room.

"So, I'm guessing you guys are here to make me look like a princess or whatever?"

Mia and Lissa had rolled in a rack that had what looked like fifty dresses hanging on it.

"Nope," Mia said, popping her 'p'. Rose looked at her questioningly and Mia snickered. "You're _already_ a princess. We can't make you look like one if you already are one."

"We're just here to make your decision less-"

"Excruciatingly long?" Rose offered.

Lissa giggled. "Precisely."

"Now, to get you out of that monstrosity. Seriously, what was mom thinking with this one? I told her to lay off the animal print-esque design, but she was all, "it's all the rage at 'insert-name-of-random-foreign-country-you've-neve r-heard-of here'." In a swift move, Mia had the dress off in mere seconds, when it had took nearly _fifteen minutes_ to get it on.

"Well that was quick," Rose commented.

"Button-hook. Greatest invention to woman," Mia said gleefully, waving around, what Rose presumed, was a button-hook.

Lissa had come around her as soon as the dress was off to take her measurements. She wrapped the tape around her bust, waist, hips, and thighs.

"Well, aren't guys are being overly-friendly and touchy. Why does it seem everyone else is ready to wet their pants anytime my father, mother or I enter a room?"

"Um, you're the princess of Turkey? One wrong step and they could be beheaded?" Mia said bored.

"Huh, they do that here?" Rose questioned. She had to remember that for the next time Mason got on her nerves.

"Mia exaggerates. Commoners like us just have to be careful of how we act around the royal family. But…"

"But?" Rose prompted Lissa.

"But you're so different!" Lissa shouted, making Rose jump a little.

Rose gave a "huh?" face, and Mia explained.

"You're not like some other royals we've met before. All pretentious and 'I art better than thou' talk. It's refreshing to be in the company of someone so…"

"Nice. And true," Lissa finished for her. "It's kind of difficult to be in the company of people who wear fake smiles, and don't even think much of you."

"It's not difficult, it's fucking annoying," Mia sneered.

"I hear you there," Rose added, making Mia smile.

"You lay all your cards out on the table. And, it might actually be cool to hang out with you." Mia smirked.

"Oh, am I not _good_ enough for you?" Rose asked sarcastically. "Don't temp me, I could try on every dress you brought here and keep you guys here till dawn."

"Whatever is your wish and command your royal pain-in-my-ass," Mia countered.

"Mia! No matter how much we like her, she's still the princess, and we have to hold _some_ form of politeness!" Lissa said.

"Aww, you like me?" Rose said.

Lissa blushed and skipped over to the rack, hiding her face in clothes. "Let's just find you a dress."

Mia and Rose laughed together and they came to where Lissa was pushing dresses aside. Mia too was going through it, commenting every now and again. Rose just looked on, amazed at how these two work. She was never allowed to work, and now that she's returned she _really_ wasn't allowed to work. Not that she needed to, anyway, but it would be nice to experience it.

"You know, this would be much better if we knew what you actually wanted to wear," Mia said to her. Rose just shrugged.

"I'm more of a, 'once I see it, I know what I want' kind of gal." Mia snickered and continued to look through. "But uh…I guess I like dark colors. I like to be able to move around and breathe in the clothes I wear. Floor gowns are totally not my thing, but I've always wanted to try wearing those gloves that go up pass your elbow or something. The occasion never called for it, but it's my birthday, so I'm going for it…if you have it, that is."

Mia and Lissa looked at each other for a moment before dashing to the end of the rack together. Mia, who got there first, pulled a dress out and showed it to Rose.

Who immediately fell in love with it at first sight.

"…oh my god…" Rose whispered.

"I'm glad you like it," Lissa giggled.

"Like it? I freaking love it! Where were you hiding this one?" Rose sputtered.

"Well, if you had _told_ us your preference from the beginning, you probably wouldn't have had to have gone through hours of changing," Mia said.

Rose walked forward to it and ran her hands along the fabric. It was silky to the touch and had black lace roses sewn across the bottom and climbed up, like a vine. It was gorgeous, really.

"This is the one," she stated.

"Ding-ding-ding! We have a winner!" Mia cheered.

"Let's try it on to make adjustments," Lissa said. They spent the next half hour adjusting the dress to size, picking out a pair of shoes and arguing about what color make-up would be best. Rose was happy to be speaking with people her age that weren't groveling at her feet. I mean, she loved to hang out with her father (let's face it. No matter how much she may deny it, she's a daddy's girl), hanging out with girls her age was great and fun. They reminded her of the time she spent together with Vicktoria and Sonya. And of course thinking about them made her think about their brother. Dimitri.

Rose slumped back down onto the elevated platform, now back in her regular clothes. Mia and Lissa came to sit next to her.

"What's the matter?" Lissa asked, concern filling her soft voice.

"All's not well in princess wonderland?" Mia said.

Rose sighed again. "No. All is _not_ well."

Mia's smirk left her face and she looked at her seriously now. "What's wrong?"

Rose debated whether she should say something or not. But well, she felt like she had really connected with these girls, and she really just wanted to talk about this with somebody. "Okay. Let's say…hypothetically speaking…I liked this guy."

"Mm-hm," Mia hummed. Lissa listened on intently.

"And uh…he's not like me. I mean, he's not a prince and stuff. So, going by politics, I'm not really supposed to be with him."

"Well, fuck that," Mia snickered.

"I know! That's what I thought, still think. But it's more than that."

When it looked like she wasn't going to say anymore, Lissa prompted her. "How so?"

Rose looked at her, and saw she was thinking about this seriously. Even though technically, it was only a hypothetical question. "Well, let's say that I'm in danger, meaning those around me are in danger too. So, to protect him, I decided to let him go."

"That's a very mature choice," Lissa said after a moment.

"Really?" Rose asked incredulous.

"Yeah. I mean, if that had been me, there was no way I would let my guy go. Even if he were in danger from being with me. We'd work it out together, somehow, I guess" Mia stated.

"So are you saying that I made the wrong choice? …hypothetically?"

Mia sighed and laid down next to where Rose lay. "No. Everyone has their own choices to make. Depending on the situation and who you are, is the decision you make. It's the intentions that makes it a good choice."

Rose had intended to protect Dimitri. She wanted to protect the love of her life.

"And I'm sure that this man can understand where you're coming from. If he really loves you, he'll wait for you until it's safe for you to be together again," Lissa said, lying down as well, putting Rose in the middle.

"Yeah, about that…what if I didn't really _tell_ said guy about my uh…true intentions?"

"Then said princess is, excuse my language, a dumb-ass." Rose glared. "Hypothetically," Mia said with a sweet smile.

"Its' important that your partner knows how you truly feel, or misunderstandings could be made. Or worse, assumptions." Lissa put her hands to her face for a dramatic pause which both Rose and Mia rolled their eyes at. "I think you should talk to this guy again, before you make a final decision. I'm sure the two of you could work something out."

"Haha, about that…" Rose looked away.

"Oh, what now?" Mia sighed.

"Uh, I might have hypothetically sent him out of the country and back to Russia…"

"Come on!" Mia shouted in frustration.

"Well, why don't you call him?" Lissa offered.

"It's not exactly a conversation I'd like to have over the phone," Rose admitted.

"Well, there's only one thing to do then," Mia said sitting up.

"And what's that?" Rose asked, her and Lissa following suit.

"You need to get your hypothetical ass up and out to Russia!" Mia cheered. Rose laughed harshly.

"Easier said than done. Do you really think my folks are going to let me out the country? Now?"

"Hey, you're your own woman," Mia pointed out.

"Technically, not until tomorrow night," Rose corrected.

"Well then, tomorrow night it is!" Lissa cheered. "Ooh, a secret rendezvous at midnight. It's so romantic!"

"Star-crossed lovers, fighting against her parents disapproval," Mia sang out dramatically. Rose rolled her eyes at the both of them as they continued to dramatize her love-life. But something Mia said had been bugging her. **_Parent's disapproval_**…She wasn't entirely sure her parents disapproved or not. I mean, naturally, they would, since Dimitri wasn't royalty. But her father didn't seem to mind her loving Dimitri just that it was a bad time, and she should keep her options open. Her mother, well…whenever Dimitri was brought up, she would change the subject. Rose wanted both her parents to see how amazing Dimitri was, and accept him as her lover and destined partner.

"Uh-oh. She's got that look in her eye," Mia said.

"What look?" she asked.

"Let's just say that when you said 'there's this guy I like', you most definitely meant, 'there's this guy I'm completely and utterly in love with'," Mia responded.

Rose began to sputter at that, suddenly becoming uncomfortable. It was one thing to talk about Dimitri hypothetically, but stating it out loud like that was too much!

"Trust me. I see the same look in Liss's eyes whenever she's with her boyfriend. Let me tell you, to this single gal? Sickening to the core. They're like, soul-mates or whatever."

"My relationship with Christian is not sick!" Lissa defended.

"Uh, yeah. Sickingly sweet," Mia shuddered.

"I didn't know you had a beau Liss," Rose said leering over at her. She blushed lightly.

"Yeah. Christian Ozera."

"Aw," Mia and Rose cooed at the same time.

"Oh, shove it you guys!" Lissa said. Mia laughed and Rose got an idea.

"Heeey, I know where you can shove it! I hear there's a party tomorrow night at the Mazur palace."

"Oh my god, no way," Mia fake gasped.

"It's really a celebration, but you gotta be in the know to get in. I can hook you guys up, if you know what I mean." Rose waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"You wouldn't happen to know of any _royalty_ that would be willing to invite us, now would you?" Lissa asked mock-innocently.

"I's knows some people. So? You guys in?" Rose sounded all confident and sneaky, but she was actually a little nervous. I mean, she had just met Lissa and Mia. Maybe they didn't even want to come to her royal party anyway.

"Of course we wouldn't miss your birthday party!" Lissa said with a huge smile.

"Besides, who else is going to help sneak you out when the clock hits midnight? I'm sure tweedle-dee and tweedle-dum out there ain't gonna be much help," Mia smirked.

Rose smiled fully, probably for the first time she'd been here (except with her father). "You guys are the best."

"What're friends for?" Mia and Lissa sang together. Rose laughed and she tackled them to the floor in a hug.

There was a knock on the door and Rose yelled for who it was.

"More visitors to see you, your highness."

"Yeah, but these guys actually live here, so I don't know if we can really call them visitors." The doors opened and her mother and father walked in with the woman, who Rose now knew, was Mia's mom.

"Rosemarie, if you were finished changing you should have called us. And yelling is really unbecoming of a young lady," Janine chastised.

"How else am I supposed to answer the door? And why does it need to be announced anyway? I don't get that." Mia snorted at that.

"Mia, I hope you haven't been causing trouble for her highness?" Mrs. Rinaldi asked quietly, with a hint of fear.

"Oh please mom. Look, we found her the dress she liked." Mia walked over to where it hung against the mirrors. Janine walked over and examined it thoroughly.

"Don't you think this dress is a little…much?" she said with a slight cringe.

"Much of what, amazing? That dress is beautiful," Rose said, really directed towards Mia's mom, since she's the one she thought made it.

"Thank you," Mia cooed smugly.

"What, you made the dress?" Rose asked, shocked.

"Well, I did the lace embroider, but Lissa was the one who really made the dress," Mia said, pointing to said seamstress.

"It's beautiful Lissa. Thanks so much. I feel like you made the dress specifically for me."

Lissa's cheeks tinged at the compliment. "Oh no, it's not that amazing. But thank you."

"A dress made by amateurs? Unacceptable!" Janine screeched. Mia bit her tongue to keep from saying a snide remark.

Rose was about to tell her off about how they weren't amateurs, and their work was spectacular, but came up with a better tactic. She turned to her father and pouted a little. "_Baba_. That's the dress I want to wear for my birthday party. Can I?"

"Of course _kizim_. You can where whatever you want," Abe said.

"Ibrahim!"

"Let the girl where the dress, Janine. She'll look stunning in it," he said calmly to her.

"Well that's for sure. Rosemarie makes everything she wears beautiful," Janine stated.

"Whoa, way to be embarrassing guys," she muttered. But she shot a thumbs-up to Mia and Lissa. _Daddy's Little Girl trick, works everytime._

"So everything is settled. Thank you, Mrs. Rinaldi, for your time and work," Abe said courteously to her.

"Oh no, your majesty, t-thank you for your choosing someone like me to do business with!"

"We will speak of the patronage on the way out." With that, Abe, Janine and Mrs. Rinaldi made their way out the room.

"Well, I'm going home with my mom, so I'm out," Mia said yawning. It was really late.

"And they were my ride so I guess that counts me out too," Lissa said. Rose hugged them once more before she walked them to the front door.

"Are you coming to the party Mia?" Mason asked before she and Lissa walked to the parking garage.

"Depends, will you be there?" Mia said slyly. Of course she was going, whether Mason was there or not. But it didn't hurt to flirt.

"Depends, are you wearing something sexy?"

"Mason!" Eddie yelled, blushing.

"Oh yeah, just for you darling," Mia laughed. She hooked her arm through Lissa's and they left down the front steps.

"Looking forward to it, babes!" Mason called after her. He closed the front doors, together with Eddie, and locked them. "Oh yeah. She totally wants me."

"I can see that, Mase," Rose sighed.

"Please excuse him, your highness. He's not the best at what you'd call 'manners'," Eddie apologized.

"Don't even think he knows the meaning of the word. And if you call me 'your highness' one more time, I'm gonna freaking lose it. Please! Just call me Rose! For god's sake, I'm younger than you, anyway. And before you wanna argue with me, may I suggest you take it and shove it where the sun don't shine?"

Mason laughed so hard he started to cry. Eddie cleared his throat. "Let me try that again than. Ignore him, Rose, he's an idiot."

"Damn straight," Rose snickered, making Eddie chuckle.

"Hey, are you guys talking about me?" Mason asked, outraged. This made Rose and Eddie laugh, because he really was proving to be an idiot.

They all chatted on the way to her room. They bid her goodnight, and Rose went inside to flop on her bed, utterly exhausted. The day seemed to have gone on forever, and the real fun hadn't even started yet. She was excited to see Lissa and Mia again, but truthfully she couldn't wait for the party to be over and done with. She was dying to see Dimitri again, and patch things up. These on-and-off, do what's best for the significant other games were getting annoying. She was done feeling like she's lost a piece of her soul. Dimitri. This time she would get him back.

And this time, she would make sure he would stay there forever. (As cliché as that sounds).

**So yeah, now we're getting places, yo. Did everyone peep that badass Russian God? Oh and, someone asked a loooong time ago if Lissa was going to be in this story. And I told you "I got this!" (okay, maybe I didn't actually say it like that, but I digress). Lissa is totes in this. And so are some others who just haven't been introduced yet.**

**Oh yah, P.S. Yeah, so um, did anyone notice that I've been calling Dimitri's sister "Sonja" THE WRONG NAME ALL THIS TIME? Like, I know she hasn't been in these past few chapters, but one day, I was just randomly thinking about VA, and I'm like "Sonya...Sonya...Sonya Karp. That's the teacher. Wait, she had the same name as Dimitri's sister? Sonya...Sonya...Son...ja? Sonja Belikov OH MY CRAPING GOD, I MIXED IT UP. So then, I was all "I am NOT about to go back and fix all of those." But then, she was in this chapter, so I had to decide whether to fix it here or leave the mistake. Well, as you can see, I left it (but just because if I had fixed it, then it would be inconsistent within the story!) So here I am, pointing that out, so it's not confused or overlooked. SONYA is not Dimitri's sister in the actual VA (which I do not own, Richelle Mead does...yeah. Totes just threw in that disclaimer) her name is SONJA. Okay. Honest mistake, right? I mean, there names are EXACTLY the same besides one consonant.**

**Well, Loves and stuff~**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:**Hey peeps~ Okay, now. You proooobably haven't realized it yet, but this chapter...is short. Yes, I know, I know. I have my reasons. Think of this the prelude of things to come. Cause, as most of you have predicted, Rose's birthday party is going to be the bomb. Literally, it's the bomb of the story. I won't say if it's good or bad, cause you know, I'm evil. Hee hee. ANYWAY, I came up with this awesome idea, that I would like to try out. I am going to ask a VA question at the end of each chapter, and in turn, if you answer right, I shall provide you a tease of the next chapter by the character of your choice. Try it out, tell me what you think~ Truthfully, I'm doing this to get my butt in gear. To provide a teaser, I'll have to know what I'm writing in the next chapter, meaning I'll have to write it. So the sooner I see the review answer, the sooner I'll update. This is by no means a way to get more reviews. Honestly, you don't have to do this, I'll still update anyway. It's just that you guys inspire me, so this will just help me is all. Anyway, enjoy my friends!

I do not own VA. Okay, NOW enjoy~

"Princess," Mason called from outside of the changing room. "Are you done yet? You've been in there forever. Come on, it can't take that long to put on a dress..."

"Oh, I'm sorry, how long did it take you the last time you put on a gown?"

Eddie snickered. "She got you there."

"I bet it wouldn't take me as long as it takes you!" Mason countered.

"Oh yah? Wanna bet? If I win, we're going on a shopping spree and you have to carry all my bags," came Rose's muffled voice from the other side of the door.

"You're on. But when I win, you have to be obedient for a week," Mason smirked.

"Deal." _I don't plan to be in the country for too much longer, so either way, I win._ It was 9:00 pm, and the party had already commenced since an hour ago. She was made to make her appearance…well, now. The maid was assisting her in doing her hair and makeup. She exclaimed she was done a few minutes later and Rose went to stand in front of the mirrors.

"Oh your highness, you look absolutely beautiful!" Rose twirled around in front of the mirrors, looking as the hem flared out and wrapped around her legs when she came to a halt. It was a red silk that came to mid-calf. It had black lace embroidery all around the hem and the heart bodice. Cinched at the waist, the strapless dress was also adorned with black specs that sparkled silver and red in the light whenever she moved. She was wearing dangly earrings, the one her father had placed in her ears before he sent her away. She wore numerous thin bangles on her arms and ankles. On her feet were blood red strappy pin heels that had red lace wrap up around her legs, disappearing under her dress. Her hair was done up, with strands escaping the up do in choice places.

Rose stared at herself, amazed at how beautiful she really did look. She looked like the Turkish princess she was. A knock on the door brought her out of her daze. She was about ready to yell "come in" when she remembered her mother's chastisement. Instead, she waved the maid off to answer the door. A few seconds later, said mother strutted in, adorned in her own royal attire.

"Well, speak of the devil," Rose muttered.

"Don't mumble Rosemarie. Speak loudly and clearly."

"Is there ever going to be a time when you're not lecturing me?" Rose sighed, turning back to the mirror.

Janine scrunched her eyebrows together, feeling a little guilty. She didn't mean to be so harsh, she only wanted her daughter to grow up attaining proper manners. She tried to be less oppressive, at least for tonight while it was her birthday celebrations. "You look wonderful, dear," she complimented sincerely.

Rose turned her head to her. "Thanks." Rose continued to admire herself. Meanwhile, Janine had pulled a long velvet box out from her purse.

"Rosemarie…this is for you. It's my birthday present to you." Rose swiveled around (she loved the way her dress flared out and then contracted). She took the box from her mother's hand and opened it immediately, she was so curious. Inside rest a neatly tied thin rope. On the end was a circular charm colored in gold and turquoise. At the center was what looked like an eye.

"Wow…it's really pretty, what is it?" Rose questioned holding it up.

"It's called a _nazar_."

"Evil eye?" Rose recognized the meaning in Turkic.

"Yes. It's meant to protect you." Janine put her hand on Rose's cheek. "I only want you to be safe and happy Rosemarie."

Rose let out a breath and smiled a small smile. "Thank you, _anne_." She hugged her mother gingerly, so as not to mess up either of their clothes or make-up. "Let's go. I'm already late for my party."

"Royalty is never late. Everyone else is simply early," Janine said with a wink. Rose laughed.

"Well, that's the best advice you've given me!" Together, they walked out, Rose receiving compliments from Eddie and Mason as they escorted them to the ballroom. It was located a few buildings over on the Mazur estate, and there was _no way_ Rose was walking over there in those heels. They brought a car around for them, and a few minutes later, they arrived at the building. Rose peeked out the window, and could hear the ballroom music playing, and much chattering coming from within.

Janine left the car first. "I'm going through the front, Rosemarie. They're going to introduce you, so enter through the back."

"Great." Janine kissed Rose on her cheek and smiled a small smile before walking to the front where there were a few stragglers around.

"This way Rose," Eddie said, directing her out of the car and around the building undetected. He and Mason flanked her on either side. Soon, they were inside and making their way towards the doors she were to enter through.

"Well boys, this is my stop," Rose cheered in front of the doors.

"Look at her, Eddie. Seems like just yesterday we were hauling her into the country," Mason sniffed.

"That _was_ just about yesterday," Rose said.

"Now today she is to become of age. The princess of Turkey, reaching adulthood," Eddie said, pride coating his words.

"God, you guys make it sound like adulthood is some miraculous thing. You don't magically turn into an adult when you turn 18."

"That's right," Eddie responded. "It's your experiences and the way you behave that make you into an adult."

"And Rose, you've become one hell of a one," Mason grinned.

"Aw, you guys. You're gonna make me cry," Rose said. Mason and Eddie grinned before they both gave her a quick hug.

"Knock 'em dead Rose," Mason cheered.

"That's my goal."

Eddie and Mason laughed, and Eddie knocked on the door before turning to leave with his partner. The guard inside cracked the door slightly. The guard gave a quick nod, before closing the doors again. Rose looked confused for a second before she heard three loud thumps. _Oh, right. They're supposed to announce me or something._ "Announcing her royal highness, Rosemarie Algül Hathaway Mazur, Princess of Turkey!" Rose couldn't help but roll her eyes every time she was "announced".

The double doors were pushed open and after just a second of hesitation, waltzed inside.

**So, you guys think you're ready for this party? Haha, I hope so ^^**

**So, here are just a few rules for the Tease Quiz (TQ). Answer the question at the end of your review. Then put the name of a person you want to hear what they say in the next chapter. If the person is NOT in the next chapter, I'll always default to Rose. I will PM if you're right or wrong. If you're right, I'll give you a totally awesome tease of something the character says in the next chapter. Think about who you want to hear from. My suggestion is to pick someone you think will say something that will reveal information about the chapter (so don't all just choose Dimitri. That's right, I'm talking to you!) Unless, you know...you just want to hear from your favorite character (then by all means, Dimitri for life). Oh, and don't cheat by looking at others review answers. Cause that's not cool, yo. And don't look it up either! It's fun to guess! And hey, you not get it, but there's always next chapter!**

**Here we go:**

_**Who are the first people in the VA series that are said to be dead?**_


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** Hey yall~ Guess what's up? New chapter! Okay, okay, you know how I said that other chapter was my favorite? Okay, trash that, and THIS chapter I my new favorite. I had so much fun writing it. I was like, vomiting out this story, it flowed so nicely. Well, not gonna keep you hangin, get readin! Aaaaand to make up for the last chapter being short, this one came out super duper long, like, over 4k!

The answer to the last TQ: Dragomir family/ Lissa's family.

Hope you all liked the quiz, and thanks to those who participated. Just a quick note, if I can't PM you, I can't send you the teaser. So either sign in or change your settings, if you want. To those who didn't get it right, thanks so much for being a good sport and participating. And hey, you might be able to answer this chapter's!

Let me say, lot's of Dimitri and Rose. Well, a lot of Rose's tease was by default, so I'd say Dimitri won that one. There was like, one Lissa and a few Adrian. So let's see who you want to hear from next!

Rose stared down at the hoard of people in the oversized ballroom. They had all quieted down and stared up at the princess on the balcony before the double sided stairs. She wasn't sure which one she was supposed to go down, but she was going with the right.

As she was about to make her way over to it, she spotted her parents among the crowd. Well, they were pretty easy to spot what with the crowns on their heads. Even Rose, no matter how much she protested, had been adorned with the same accessory. It had ruby and gold gems incrusted on the silver. It wasn't too heavy on her head, and actually helped hold her hair in place a bit.

Janine made a subtle motion with her hands. Rose tilted her head slightly. Her mother sighed and motioned toward her throat. _What, is she choking? Oh, does she want me to speak? I never heard about this! Old man said all I had to do was show up. I did not sign up for this!_ Rose threw a panic glance towards her father who only chuckled and shrugged his shoulders, as if telling her to do what she wants.

Rose placed her hands on the rail, and raised her head. "Hello. I'm Rose," she squeaked.

Everyone in the ballroom laughed. Rose looked at her father.

Abe: _I'm pretty sure they know that already, my flower._

Rose: _Shut up old man! I didn't know what else to say!_

Rose took a deep breath and composed herself. Well, couldn't get any worse. "Welcome to my birthday celebration. Thank you all for coming out tonight, I appreciate it. I really wasn't expecting all this many people though…" That got a chuckle. "So, yeah. Enjoy tonight. I hope it appeases to everyone's liking." Then she gave a small curtsy. She was glad the railing was covering most of her up, she had never curtsied in her life, and it showed.

Everyone clapped and cheered for her awkward little speech. Rose nodded and went to walk down the stairs. At the sight of a fully seen Rose, the people's breath hitched and all was silent, besides the classical music playing in the background. Once Rose made it to the bottom, she stopped, not knowing what to do next.

Abe swiftly made his way over to his daughter's side and took her hand gently. "Let the festivities commence!" he cheered, lifting her hand in the air. Everyone cheered or clapped, until it returned to normal. The crowd went back to conversing or approached Rose in greeting of the returnee princess.

"Old man, you've really outdone yourself here," Rose complimented as they made their way through the crowd.

"I told you it would be extravagant."

"There must be at _least_ a thousand people here…I didn't even know that many people could fit in here!"

"Ah, that is because you never explored the _entire_ ballroom, _kizim_," Abe said. He held out his arm for Rose to take.

Rose scoffed but took his arm anyway. They mingled for a while before Janine called her over to the front of the ballroom.

"Yes?" she asked. Her mother was standing next to some guy Rose had never seen before. He was hot, but looked like a jack-ass. She had plenty of people tonight, one more wouldn't hurt.

"Rosemarie, I'd like you to meet Jesse Zeklo," her mother introduced.

"It's so great to finally meet in person. I've heard so much about you," Jesse said smiling.

"Uh, nice to meet you too." It was weird, the way this guy was talking. It gave her shivers. Rose shrugged it off and was about to make her way back into the crowd, maybe to find some more of those delicious little shrimp things, but her mother grabbed her arm.

"Rosemarie, don't you think you should speak more with your fiancé?" Janine huffed.

Rose whipped around so fast, she got dizzy. Or maybe that was just from what her mother had just said.

"My…WHAT?" She started to sputter, in utter shock. "What do you mean…fiancé?"

"You're fiancé. You two were engaged since-"

"What do you mean, FIANCE?" she repeated louder. A few people looked over at the commotion.

Not wanting to cause a scene, Janine tightened her claws on Rose's arm. "Rosemarie, this not the time nor place, to throw your fits," she hissed.

"I'm not the one who brought up this whole engagement nonsense!" Rose argued.

"I'm sorry. Were you unaware of our future marital status?" Jesse interjected.

"No Lord Zeklos. Please excuse my daughter's outburst. Will you give us a moment?" Janine dragged a fuming Rose off to a side drawing room. After shutting the door firmly, her mother turned to her sharply. "Rosemarie-" she started in a tight voice.

"No. Don't 'Rosemarie' me. What the heck is going on?! Last time I checked, I didn't agree to marry a total stranger!"

"It was already pre-chosen, so it's not like you had a choice in the matter," her mother exclaimed as calmly as she could.

"And that's the problem! Why do you keep deciding all these things for me? I'm not gonna just sit back and pretend to be this obedient little princess you want me to be!"

"I'm only doing what's best for you!" Janine exclaimed, losing her patience.

"You don't know the first thing that's best for me! If you did, I wouldn't be here!" Rose yelled. Silence filled the room until a knock was heard at the door.

"What are you two up to in here?" Abe said with a smile, stepping into the room. He sensed the tension and looked between his wife and daughter worriedly.

"Ibrahim, speak to your daughter please," Janine sighed.

"What's happened?"

"Tell _anne_ that I'm not getting married to that Jesse guy! Speaking of which, did you know about this?" Rose gave her father a look.

"I assure you…I didn't know much?"

"_Baba!_"

"When you were born you were assigned to an arranged marriage, like every Turkish royal is. It's been so long, it merely slipped my mind," Abe reassured her.

"Oh…so it's just something of the past. I don't really have to marry this guy." Rose began to smile before her mother interjected her happy thoughts.

"Just because it was something that was pre-decided, the agreement remains enact."

"Who in their right mind would agree to such an outrageous, old-timey practice?!" Rose exclaimed. Abe and Janine glanced at each other then back to Rose. "Oh crap…you two? Really?"

"Not all arranged deals are so bad," her father said with a grin. Janine even gave a small smile herself.

Rose wasn't trying to bash on the tradition of arranged marriage. I mean, it was because of that, it seems, that she was conceived. But this was just irrational for her to do.

"I'm sorry. I know you probably went to some trouble to get this arranged and all…but I'm not going through with it. I hope you can understand." Rose had planned to make that the end of the discussion but once again, her mother had other ideas.

"This isn't something you can just write off. It's been decided, and that's that. It's not like you can go around without a fiancé," Janine stated.

"Oh? And why the hell not?" Rose exclaimed.

"It's a law."

Rose shut up at that. She didn't really know how to rebuttal that, making her mother smirk and continue.

"All royals must be married or to the point of engagement before they turn the age of eighteen. The standard is that you are appointed a fiancé at birth, someone who is profitable to the family."

Rose was baffled at this ridiculous sounding law. _You have to be married by 18? Who are they to dictate your life! Who are they to-_

"Wait a second, old man, you're the king," Rose said.

"That I am," Abe responded, a little smug.

"Then why don't you just _change the law_?"

"It never occurred of me to do so. We've had no problems with it in the past, so I just kept the tradition." Abe stroked his clean cut goatee, thinking about it.

"Why change an age old tradition? The people will not be happy about this," Janine sighed.

"The _people_ aren't the ones who have to go through this!" Rose pointed out.

"You are making such a big deal out of this."

"Cause this _is_ a big deal, _anne_! Getting married is a very big deal!"

"You're going to end up doing it eventually, so why not now?"

"Um, you seem to be missing the point. I don't even know this guy. From the looks of it, he's a total ass." Rose stopped her mother from protesting by raising her hand. "I want to marry someone I know, even more, someone I love. I want…"

**_It's always been about what you want, and you know it. You have a choice, and you always will have._**

"Don't tell me you want to marry that peasant man we were holding in the castle when you first arrived?" Janine asked haughtily.

Rose twitched at the word "peasant". "His name is Dimitri. And I have no right to say that I will marry him, but I love him, and I hope one day, he comes to love me enough to ask."

"_Kizim…_" Abe said softly.

"This is ridiculous. You can't actually expect I'll let you degrade yourself to the likes of a-"

"Enough Janine," Abe interrupted. He could see this conversation was going nowhere, and was only upsetting the two most important people in his life. "It's her birthday."

"It's not her birthday yet," Janine said, but quieted at Abe's stern look.

"Tonight is Rose's night, and I will not have her upset. Now _kizim_, why don't you go back out and enjoy your party while your mother and I speak."

Rose didn't answer. She turned on her heel and stalked out of the room. The party was still in its high. Rose was glad, no one seemed to overhear their argument. She was about to make a getaway, she wasn't much in the partying mood anymore, when someone suddenly grabbed her arm.

"Hey birthday girl!" squealed the little blonde woman.

"Mia, what a surprise."

"I _was_ invited," Mia huffed, making Rose smile slightly.

"Where's your counter-part?" Rose asked looking around.

"Probably off with her counter-part," she muttered.

Just then, Rose caught sight of her platinum blonde friend, making her way over to them, guy in tow.

"Rose! Happy Birthday!" Lissa cheered upon arrival, embracing her.

"Thanks, but you've still got another good hour," Rose squeaked from Lissa's bear-like hug.

She released Rose and took a step back to link arms with a black-haired, blue-eyed man. "Rose, I'd like you to meet the love of my life." The man inclined his head towards her.

"Christian Ozera," he said simply.

"Pleasure," Rose responded.

"I'm sure."

_Jackass._ "Anyway, glad you guys could make it."

"Sorry were late. _This_ one had to take forever to get ready," Mia said jerking her thumb at Lissa.

"I couldn't help it! I was rushing and the dress I was _going_ to where got torn, and I didn't have time to fix it, so I had to look for something else to where and got stuck with his." Lissa had on a gorgeous champagne dress that fluttered around her knees. She had her hair curled to one side with a cute little bow adorning her head. She looked like an angel.

"Lissa, you look beautiful no matter what you wear," Christian said staring into her eyes. Lissa blushed and smiled as she pecked him on the lips. Before she could go back down he pulled her by the waist and continued to kiss her lovingly.

"And here we go. Where are the drinks?" Mia sighed.

"Did someone say drinks?" said a voice from behind Rose. Mason stepped from around her with glasses in hand. Eddie was next to him with a few glasses himself.

"Oh look, my knight in shining armor. Looking pretty good in that suit there," Mia complimented. Mason and Eddie weren't in uniform, since they were invited to the party after all.

"I could say the same to you, milady. You're looking quite ravishing." Mason waggled his eyebrows making Mia laugh. She took a glass from Mason, and they made their way into the crowd arm in arm.

"Um…" Eddie looked at his partner walk away then glanced over at Lissa and Christian, who were staring adoringly into each other's faces. "What do I do with these?" He held up the glasses.

Rose took two of them and placed them on a passing waiter's tray. "There. Now take those two and go talk to someone."

"But-"

"Don't worry about me. You're not on duty, remember?" Eddie still looked like he didn't want to leave Rose's side. Rose huffed a sigh. She turned to look around for a minute before tapping the shoulder of a passing girl. The girl turned, surprised, then stared wide-eyed as she realized it was the princess.

"P-Princess Rosemarie!" the light brown haired girl sputtered. Rose waved off her startled speech.

"Hi, have you met my friend Eddie?" With that she winked at Eddie before walking off. She could hear the girl introduce herself as Jill Mastrano before the music consumed her ears. The immediate crowd would smile and congratulate Rose as she passed by, some even stopping for conversation.

After a while, a spotlight came on over the balcony where Rose had first come down. She saw her father holding a microphone. _Oh good, maybe he's making an announcement about that stupid royal marriage age law. Lord knows how many people here think I'm-ugh- betrothed._

"Ladies, gentlemen and guest. May I have your attention for a moment if you will?" The crowd simmered down and turned to face their King. "The latter event of the evening shall soon commence. You will find mask being passed around. I ask that you all put them on, as the Masquerade Shuffle begins. The lights will go out temporarily, where you will mix with each other so that when they come back on, no one will know who is who. Let the action begin!" Abe laughed and the spotlight went out. Rose sighed at her father's over exuberance and regretfully lack-of-law-changing. She felt a tap on her shoulder and saw a waiter holding a tray with a mask on it. Unlike the others going around, his only had one.

"For you, your highness," he said, holding the red and black mask up for her. It had feathered flowers in the shape of Rose's on either side, and, upon putting it on, covered half her face. _Not sure why I need this, I'll be the only blood red one in the room. I don't know what my father did, but _no_ one here is wearing red besides me. Oh well, I guess it will be kind of dark._ The lights went out suddenly that drew a small gasp from the crowd. Others cheered and hooted. The commotion continued to rise. Rose thought it best to get to a safely secure closed off space. She really didn't want to end up in the arms of some creep-

"Rosemarie, I've been looking for you."

_Who the hell?!_ He had her by the waist and Rose could feel his hot breath on her face. _Talk about gross. Has the guy heard of a mint?_

"Who the heck are you?" she said as politely as she could.

"I'm hurt that you wouldn't recognize your fiancé," Jesse said sadly.

"Seeing as I've only known you for," Rose said, stopping to look at her wrist mockingly, "half an hour, and by knowing you, I mean knowing your name and nothing else, it's understandable."

"Would you like to get to know me?" he asked seductively.

_When hell freezes over, you nasty creep._ "Um, I'm not sure. I most definitely know right now, I just want to enjoy my party." _And get the hell away from you._

"No need to be shy Rose." He pulled her tighter against him. "You have the rest of the night to enjoy your party. Why don't we get…better acquainted?"

"No thanks, you-" Rose started, losing her niceness, but Jesse had cut her off by connecting their lips.

…

Dimitri froze. He and Adrian had slipped into the party once the lights had went out. They grabbed some masks to conceal their faces (well, Dimitri did anyway. Adrian had been invited and had not been booted out of the country). They made separate ways once inside and Dimitri went to look for his love.

"…Roza? His heart clenched at the sight before him. He had finally made it back to his Roza, only to see...this.

Rose shoved Jesse away from her and slapped him hard across the face. "What the hell? Look creep, I don't care what my mother or anyone else has to say, but there's no way in _hell_, I'm marrying you!" Jesse was crouched down holding his cheek. No one around seemed to realize what happened. Rose ran off pass the crowd. Dimitri went to follow after her, but the people swept him away.

"Roza!" Dimitri called, but she was already out of sight.

…

Rose could have sworn she heard Dimitri, but assumed it was her imagination. The sound (or imaginary sound) of him calling her, brought her back to the day she told him to go back without her. The agonizing emotions she once felt, crept back to her heart, and she didn't want to stay in this party a minute longer. She had to get out to find Dimitri and convince him to take her back! Moving along the walls, she opened the first side door she could find. After quickly stepping in she gently but swiftly shut the door behind her. She expected to come into another drawing room, but it was actually a stairwell. She held up her dress a bit so it wouldn't tangle as she walked up the steps. At the top was another door that she quickly opened.

The cold air blasted in her face. She forgot it was a good degree below freezing outside. She walked to the edge of the balcony and looked out over the grounds. _This must be the back, I can see the garden._ After realizing she was probably going to catch hypothermia in her little clothing, she made her way back to the door.

As she was about to open it, someone from the other side burst through.

"Egyaaah!" Rose screeched.

"That's my ear, little lady."

Rose looked up and saw a guy with a turquoise mask on. But from the emerald eyes and mussy brown hair, Rose immediately recognized him.

"Adrian?" she exclaimed.

"One and only," he smirked.

"Jesus, you scared the crap out of me," she sighed.

"I seem to have that effect."

"Seriously, what are you _doing_ here?" Rose asked exasperated. He seemed to pop up everywhere.

"I was invited," he answered simply.

"To an international birthday extravaganza of the returnee Turkish princess?" she said incredulous.

"You are forgetting. I am Boss Ivashkov." And that was that.

Adrian looked at Rose shivering and slid off his suit jacket. "May I ask why you're out here? Besides trying to turn yourself into a Popsicle?" he joked as he slung the jacket over her shoulders.

Rose sighed and watched her breath turn into a heavy white mist that dispersed into the night sky. "Waiting, I guess."

"Until midnight?"

"Yeah…" As soon as that clock hit twelve, she was going to be on her way to Russia.

"And you're out here because you're-"

"NOT trying to turn into a Popsicle. Just needed some fresh air. Yes, some freezing cold fresh air."

"From what?"

Rose pulled Adrian's jacket firmer around her arms. "Well…my unknown-until-tonight future fiancé forced a kiss on me out of nowhere. Now I'm just trying to forget it happened while disinfecting my lips." She vigorously rubbed her lips with the back of her gloved hand.

"Sounds like you've had a rough night." Adrian wrapped his arm around her shoulders and Rose relaxed into his side. She felt good to have a familiar face from home here.

"So…how's…Dimitri been?" Rose asked reluctantly. She knew she had no right to ask.

"What, you mean after you hauled him out of the country?"

"How did you-?!"

"I know many things, little lady."

"Yet you seem to have forgotten the fact that I hate being interrupted," she growled.

"My apologies. But seriously, Rose. What were you thinking?"

Rose gulped. Adrian never called her 'Rose'. She stepped away from him a little to return to the edge of the balcony. "I only wanted to protect him."

"So you felt sending him away from you was the way to do that?"

"Yes!" Rose yelled as she turned to face him, tears threatening to fall. "If he had stayed with me, he would only end up being hurt by the vigilante group that's out for my life!"

"But he's not hurt by being rejected by his true love, and forced to live without her forever." Rose finally looked up at him. "Don't you think it would have been better to talk with him about it? To give him a choice?"

_Mia had said the same thing…they're right._ "I'm so selfish. I never think about how my actions or emotions affect other people.

"Rose." Adrian walked over to stand beside her. "You are one of the most unselfish people I know. The fact that you think you are is very selfless." He lifted her chin up so she wouldn't look away. "You are an amazing person, and you deserve to have what you want. That includes love." He winked.

Rose let out her breath and finally smiled. "Thank you Adrian."

Adrian's breath hitched. Before she even realized it, she was being embraced. His arms closed tightly around her. "You're the first person I've ever truly loved." Rose stayed stock still at his abrupt statement. "But…" he continued, as Rose's resolve for him started to falter, "…you will not be the last." He let her go and smiled. Rose realized what he meant, and returned his smile full-on. "Go on. Your Russian lover is downstairs, most likely searching for you in a panic."

Rose gasped and was about to ask how when Adrian waggled his finger. "I know many things, Rose. And he's stronger than you give him credit for. Here." He tapped Rose in the chest where the heart would be.

Rose darted for the door and swung it open. Adrian turned to pull out a cigarette, before he heard, or rather, didn't hear the door slam. He turned back and Rose had jumped into his arms to hug him tightly. "Thank you so much Adrian. I really do love you, as my friend."

Adrian wrapped his arms around her. "And that's all I'm asking for. Now go. Be happy." Rose wiped her eyes dry and then sprinted back to the ballroom, as fast as she could in heels.

When she had left, the party had been stirring quite a ruckus already. But now there were red and gold lights flashing around, and the music had turned into something that someone might actually recognize from this century. Rose stepped around dance circles and side-stepped waiters. She looked around but all she saw were masks. It was impossible to pick out a single individual.

_You choose to make the party lively _now _old man? What time was it anyway?_ Rose didn't know, and didn't much care. Dimitri was here. Dimitri was here _looking for her_. She kept spinning in circles, uselessly trying to single him out.

"Roza!"

Rose jumped. Now she _know_ she heard him calling her. She turned and turned, but couldn't find him. "Dimitri!" she finally belted out.

A pair of arms scooped her up, and held her to their body tightly. At the scent of the aftershave, Rose undoubtedly knew who it was.

"Roza," Dimitri murmured in her ear. "I found you…I found you…" he kept repeating, kissing the side of her head.

Rose sniffled and sobbed before crying out to him. "Dimitri!" She hugged him fiercely, and knew that she would never ever let him go again.

**Yeah, so. I know Jesse's last name is spelt wrong. I did that on purpose, because I realized that he and Ivan have the same last name, but they're not related in this story, I repeat, JESSE AND IVAN ARE NOT RELATED HERE. So I just took off the last letter. Okay. Here come's this chapter's question!:**

_**What was the name of the city that Mason went to hunt Strigoi in?**_


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: **Hello darlings!...yes, I have realized it has been week since I updated, _weeks. _And yes, it is partly because I've been lazy, but mostly because I got sick, then got better, then got MAD work to do in school. So I've been super super busy. But, I really wanted to put this update up, been workin on it for weeks (as you would know, haha) So yeah, here. Sorry, I'm runnin on max, 4 hours of sleep. Okay, here we goooo~

He had finally got her back. His Roza was finally in his arms again. Even with the mask on, he could tell it was her. He couldn't even believe he had been away from her for more than a day. From the way she was clinging to him, she felt the same way.

"Dimitri…I-I'm so…-" Rose sputtered.

Dimitri cut her off by connecting their lips. It was too loud to hear much of anything. After a moment, they separated. He stared up into her familiar dark hazel eyes. He saw the love he'd assumed had never left. He wanted to know why Rose had acted the way she had, and what was weighing on her heart so much that she felt it necessary to separate. He was sure going to find out.

"Roza…" he said right into her ear. She shivered slightly, making Dimitri chuckle. "Do you mind if we leave your party early?"

Rose pulled her head back and smiled beautifully down at him. He took that as a yes. Placing her back gently on the floor, he took her hand, and they made their way through the still rowdy crowd. Before they reached the door, Rose yanked Dimitri behind a crowd of oncoming partiers.

"Roza?"

"My mom," she said, pointing to a short woman with curly hair waltzing through the crowd. "I think she's looking for me…"

She did seem to be looking for someone. And she did not look happy.

"Rose!"

Dimitri twitched at the sound of her name, thinking it was her mother, but Rose waved her over and he saw it was a girl with platinum blonde hair.

"Lissa!" Rose yelled back. The room was still overbearingly loud. "Liss, I'm leaving now."

"Oh, are you going off to Russia now?" Lissa shouted. She then looked over, then up, at Dimitri.

"Well, actually…" Rose said. She squeezed his hand and smiled at him. Dimitri did the same.

"Oh. Well, I guess it's good you didn't leave yet. Your Russian prince has come to get you," Lissa said. Dimitri cocked his eyebrow at Rose who waved him off.

Rose stepped forward and hugged Lissa. "Thanks so much Lissa. For the dress, for the help, for being a great friend."

Lissa laughed and hugged her back. "That's what I'm here for." She let go and pushed Rose into Dimitri. "Good luck! We'll cover for you!" Lissa yelled to her with a wink. Rose nodded and they pushed through the rest of the crowd to get to the doors. They weren't the one's they had originally come in, but a side entrance that he had come through originally. After they shut behind them, it was immediately quiet. Dimitri wasted no time, and he pulled Rose with him down through the corridors. He only halted when he realized what Rose was wearing.

"Take off your heels," he advised her. Rose stared up at him for a moment. "Your feet were hurting, right? It will be easier for you to run without those shoes on."

Rose chuckled a bit. "I can't believe you even realized that," she said, in the process of peeling her heels off her sore feet. Dimitri just smiled back. He took hold of her hand once again and led them out of the castle doors.

They sneaked around to the drive-in where all the guest cars were parked. Keeping low, they made their way over to Dimitri's car.

"I feel so James Bond right now," Roza muttered to herself. Dimitri chuckled and unlocked the car door. When he saw Rose going for shotgun, he pulled her hand back. "What?"

"You need to crouch in the back, or else the guards will see you on the way out of the front gates," Dimitri whispered.

"What?!" she whispered harshly, but complied and hid behind the front seats in the back row. "Keep your mask on Dimitri," she advised from the back.

Dimitri nodded and started the car. He drove at a moderate pace, not wanting to attract attention.

"Leaving a tad early, no?" said one of the guards at the gate. He looked around inside of the car; it was probably protocol.

"I'm all partied out. Also, my wife is waiting for me back home," Dimitri lied smoothly.

"You didn't bring your wife with you?" the guard asked, curious.

Dimitri didn't really know what to say until he heard Rose whisper something to him very softly. "She was feeling a little under the weather. I offered to stay, but she told me to go enjoy myself." He could hear Rose holding in her laughter.

"Ah, that's too bad. Well, you're all clear. Say hello to the lady for me," he called as Dimitri pulled up. He stuck his hand out and waved to him before picking up his speed. And soon, they were out of the Mazur Palace.

Dimitri could hear shuffling in the back, and soon Rose came into his peripheral view. He could see a lot of her hair had come out of its up do. Once she was settled in the front, she pulled out the clip from her hair and shook her head, letting her full hair cascade down. Dimitri was finding it hard to keep his eyes on the road.

A few minute passed by in silence before Rose broke the tension. "Dimitri…?" Rose said, barely audible.

"Yes, Roza?"

Rose turned to Dimitri while he was still driving. He wanted to turn to her, to give her his full attention, but he couldn't stop driving. He wanted to get to their destination as soon as possible, before the partygoers, and more importantly, her parents found out the bell of the ball was MIA.

"I…just wanted to say this. I'm really sorry. I thought I was doing what was best for you, by pushing you away. But that just hurt me, and it especially hurt you. I didn't even explain why." Dimitri stayed silent, waiting for Rose to finish. "Do you remember those guys who attacked us back in Russia?" He nodded. "It wasn't just a random attack. They were specifically out for my life, and since you were with me, and trying to protect me…they would be after you to. If they ever got to you, or anyone else, I…" Dimitri could hear her quietly sob. He put his right hand on her leg to show her he was still listening. "I'm sorry Dimitri. I just wanted to protect you and everyone else." He could feel her shift. He glanced over to see that she had brought her hands up to her face to wipe away the tears that had formed.

Soon Dimitri brought the car to a stop. They were in front of the hotel Dimitri had been staying in for the past few days. He unbuckled his belt and turned his whole body towards Rose.

"Roza," he said in a low voice. Rose wouldn't look him in the eyes so he lay his hand on her cheek until she did. "Roza...I understand why you did what you did, but you should've known I'd never leave you. I know I've done some pretty terrible things to you in the past." He put his finger to her lips to hush her oncoming protest. "We've both been trying to do what was best for the other. But in the end, we are what's best for each other. No matter what, I love you Roza and I want to live the rest of my life with you." He could see Rose's eyes begin to water. She was crying a lot today. Hoping to stop her tears, he brought his lips down to hers. It was a soft sweet kiss that seemed to last forever. He licked the tear streaks from her cheeks and kissed her again.

"I love you, Dimitri," Rose whispered between kisses. Dimitri's heart swelled from her confession, even though he heard it basically every day.

He smiled, kissing her on the nose before stepping out of the car. Rose followed suit and soon they were standing in front of the Mazur Housing Hotel. He turned to Rose who had been staring at the hotel suites. "Roza…" he began, putting his hand in the left pocket of his duster. "There's…something I want to ask you."

"Hmm?"

Dimitri stepped closer and looked into those beautiful dark hazel eyes of her. He could see the moonlight reflected in them, causing them to sparkle. "I want you to know I-"

Rose's cell started to ring.

He internally sighed and motioned for her to answer it, despite her choosing to ignore it. She groaned loudly and stuck her hand into her cleavage, retrieving the errant device.

_So that's where she had it,_ Dimitri thought to himself. He had noticed she wasn't carrying a purse so the places that phone could have been were…limited.

"What do you want old man, and make it quick?" she exclaimed holding the speaker to her mouth.

"Apologies my flower, but I would have asked you in person _if you were here,_" Rose's father responded, sounding. Dimitri had flinched form the sound of his voice, not realizing she had put it on speaker.

"Yeah, well, I had some business to take care of, cry me a river." Rose tapped her foot impatiently.

"What business would you have tonight of all nights? And you could have told me you were leaving. And while we're on the topic, _where are you_? You're not in the castle."

"How do you know?"

"I checked."

Of course he did.

"When did you have time to check the entire castle?" Rose asked.

"I didn't. I realized you were gone about 15 minutes ago and contacted every station in the castle to see if they had seen you. They hadn't."

Dimitri had made sure they left out a back exit for exactly that reason.

"Yeah, you need to up security at the back exits," Rose pointed out his thought exactly.

"There are security guards stationed at every exit. Look, we can talk about that later, where are you? Are you safe? Is everything okay?"

Dimitri could see Rose's expression soften at her father's concern. "I'm fine, _baba_, everything's fine, I promise." A soft sigh could be heard from the other line. "But I'm going to be gone a while."

"A while?"

"The night?"

"Rosemarie."

"_Baba._"

He groaned on the other line and Rose snickered. Dimitri shook his head at the father-daughter likeness.

"You're lucky I didn't tell your mother when I knew you were gone. If she knew you weren't in the castle right now, she would faint. Then wake up immediately after and strangle me," Abe sighed.

"Haha, good to know. So, anyway we can keep this on the sly?"

"Rosemarie, how am I supposed to explain your absence for the next 12 hours? I can't get away with saying you have a stomach ache, your mother will insist on seeing you."

"I believe in you old man," Rose said simply, causing him to sigh again. Dimitri could tell though, that he was giving in to Rose's will. Who couldn't?

"And she's already all upset with the whole Jesse situation…"

Dimitri cocked his eyebrow and Rose's face turned sour. She dropped the phone from her mouth. "This creepo that my parents are making me marry."

Dimitri's face showed shock and disgust over Rose having an arranged marriage.

"Flower, it's not nice to call people names," Abe chastised.

"What are you, _anne_? And it is perfectly acceptable to call people creeps when they kiss you out of nowhere," Rose huffed.

_Ah, so _that's _who that was,_ Dimitri thought. He vaguely remembered the man, he was more focused on his troubled Roza.

"He made an advance on you?" he said. Dimitri could hear the darkness in his voice and it gave him a slight shiver.

"Yeah, and it was gross as hell," Rose commented.

"What did you do?" he asked, voice stone-cold.

"I slapped the shit out of him and told him to go fuck himself," Rose said matter-of-fact.

There was no answer for a moment, but then a small chuckle could be heard. "That's my girl."

"Damn straight. I really don't care for that law. What reason would I have to be engaged or married before I'm eighteen?"

"Protocol, flower. It's basically like insurance for the future," Abe responded.

"But I don't want to be arranged with some royal. I want…" Rose trailed off. She looked up at Dimitri briefly. He smiled and took Rose's free hand. Her other dropped back to her side.

"Roza…can I ask you now?"

"Huh? Oh, right, you did want to ask me something. Yes?" She tilted her head to the side, causing some of her bangs to fall in her face. Dimitri brought his hands up to clear them away. He didn't quite want to do it in this way, but now was better than ever.

"Roza, I love you. The day you came into my life was the beginning of mine. Growing up with female relatives was quite lonely at times. But you gave me so much attention, so much love. You made me feel important and precious. At first, I felt it my duty to protect you, but now I just couldn't imagine living in a world without you. Just those few days apart had me in agony. No matter where you may come from, I want to be with you for the rest of my life. So, with that." Dimitri kneeled down on one knee and held out the box he had retrieved from his pocket. Upon opening it, Rose gasped at the ring. Or maybe it finally dormed on her what was happening. Dimitri had personally chosen out the silver ring with small ruby-red diamond and engravings around it. Rose brought her hands to her face. "Rosemarie Algül Hathaway Mazur, Princess of Turkey, love of my life, eternal soul mate…" Dimitri started to trail off as Rose started to cry. "My little Roza, will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

She wiped the tears from her eyes and looked back and forth from Dimitri, to the ring, back to Dimitri. He was starting to get a little nervous. It's never an absolute answer with this question. What if she didn't want to marry him? What if-

There was only one answer to that question for Rose. "Yes!"

Dimitri snapped his gaze back to her to see her beautiful smiling face.

"Yes! Yes, I'll marry you Dimitri, yes!" She hopped a little at this, making Dimitri elated. He slipped the ring on her finger and she immediately flew into his arms. He held her tightly as she smiled and cried into him, his own smile plastered on his face.

"There's one more thing Roza," Dimitri said.

"What more could you give me?" she asked questioningly, but looking so very happy.

A bell sounded from far off. Its deep vibrations rang throughout the night, now morning sky. "Happy birthday."

Rose was speechless, and merely kissed him full on the mouth. They continued to do so until Dimitri heard a clearing of a throat. Electronically.

"All done there?" Rose's father questioned, still on the line. Dimitri nor Rose realized that she had dropped it sometime during the conversation.

"Mmm, no," Rose muffled, still touching Dimitri's lips with her own. Dimitri chuckled and place Rose back down on the floor. She pouted, but Dimitri only smiled.

"So Belikov, I guess you want to marry my daughter," Abe said, a little danger in his voice.

But Dimitri didn't back-down. "With all due respect sir, I _will_ marry your daughter."

There was silence and Rose blushed at his response to her father. Then there was a loud rumble of laughter. "Ah, now _that's _what I like to hear. _There's_ a man for ya, not even afraid of the King."

"Way to stand up to my old man, Dimitri!" Rose beamed.

"You approve, sir?"

"Why wouldn't I? My little girl is happy, then so am I. And, she's decided to follow the law for once."

"Huh?" Rose said. Even Dimitri was confused.

"You are now engaged. And it was _before_ you turned eighteen. Way to leave it till the last minute, flower," Abe joked.

"Oh wow, he's right. The law never said _who_ I had to marry. Good thing you proposed when you did, Dimitri," Rose exclaimed, squeezing him tight.

He squeezed back. "Wouldn't have it any other way."

"So old man? I'll be back tomorrow, probably, and then, we're going back to Russia. We have a wedding to plan." Rose's smile was still on her face.

"If that's what you want my precious little flower. Your mother's going to throw a fit when she finds out what you're plotting..." Rose only smirked. She pulled the phone away for a moment then put it to her ear, it no longer on speaker.

"Mm-hm…okay…love you too…what? ...Ugh, do I have to? ...okay, okay! Goodnight! ...Love you _baba…_yes, yes…_love you baba, bye._" She then hung up the phone quickly.

"What did he say?" Dimitri asked.

"If he ask, tell him I threatened you."

"What?" Dimitri said, clearly confused.

"Just do it," she said simply. Now he was really curious about that conversation. He decided to wait until later to ask her about it. He tugged her by the hand and they ducked inside the hotel together. After swiftly entering the room, they immediately attacked each other. They were going at it lovingly for a while until Rose pulled away. She messed around with her phone before flinging it on a table. "Now there's no more interruptions," she said seductively.

Dimitri smirked and walked Rose backwards, never breaking eye contact until she fell on the bed. He moved on top of her to unstrap her dress. He pulled it up slowly as it came over her breast, shoulders, and finally her head.

"Roza, you are absolutely gorgeous," he breathed heavily.

"You're not so bad yourself," she shot back. She moved her hands to his chest and began unbuttoning his dress shirt. Soon they were both without clothing, and they kissed each other all over, repeating the words 'I love you' until they finally conjoined all throughout the night (technically morning).

...

Rose woke up feeling sated and loved. She sat up, Dimitri right under her, and began rubbing her eyes until she felt cold metal. "Wha?" She pulled her hand back to see through groggy eyes something glinting in the sunlight that adorned the room.

On her finger was an absolutely breathtaking ring. It was simple yet elegant, and it wasn't all bulky. Rose couldn't believe Dimitri got her the perfect ring. What she couldn't believe more was that he had proposed to her. This was unreal. I mean, she loved Dimitri so much, she only pictured the two of them together like this in her dreams. Now here they were, naked, wrapped in each other's arms. She blushed at the memory from last night.

Dimitri began to stir from his sleep. Rose gazed down at his slumbering face, those perfect lips slightly open where he was snoring faintly. Rose chuckled and leaned down to kiss him softly on the side of his head before hopping out. She took a quick shower and tossed on Dimitri's button shirt.

Wandering around the suite room, she saw it was actually really nice. Besides the big bedroom she had just come out of with its own bathroom, there was a living room, another bathroom, and a small kitchen.

_This would make a nice apartment, but it would need a guest room, and a bigger kitchen. Ah, I miss our condo…_

A light blinking from her peripheral brought her back from her thoughts. She flopped over the couch to see her cell on the coffee table. Checking her phone, she saw 10 missed calls_. Oh gee, wonder who that's from._ Janine. She saw a few voicemails too, but just tossed her phone aside. She was going to enjoy her morning after.

She felt hands grab her from behind and she melted at the warm touch. Turning her head up, she saw her husband to be, Dimitri. "Good morning, my love."

"Good morning, my Roza," he said and kissed her. She could smell the shampoo in his hair and the aftershave on his face. It was intoxicating. He pulled away all too soon and asked "Are you hungry?"

"Starving," she responded, and puled Dimitri back down. He chuckled after a minute. "That's not what I meant and you know it."

"Didn't see you protesting much," Rose retorted.

"I would never refuse a kiss," he said, and pecked her on the lips. Rose could get use to all this. Dimitri picked Rose up and carried her to the kitchen where he placed her on the counter. "What do you want, my Roza?" he asked upon opening the fridge.

"Bacon and eggs!" she exclaimed cheerfully. Dimitri gave her a look but Rose merely hopped off the small counter and dug in the refrigerator and pulled out, unexpectedly, bacon. She waved it in front of him at his shocked expression. "This is Mazur Housing, remember? There's no way there wouldn't be bacon in these fridges."

Dimitri shook his head, thinking if Abe really did supply bacon to the suites solely in the thought of Rose. She just smirked and Dimitri slapped her on the bum.

"Hey! How about a little less grabby and a little more bacon?" She tossed the pack on the stovetop and headed for the living room before Dimitri made a grab for her. "Dimitri, this kitchen is way too small to be playing nooky in."

"Nooky? Did you just use the word nooky?" Dimitri asked, holding back hi laughter.

Rose snorted. "Look, I've been hanging around my old man too much. I heard him use that term once, and called him out on it, and now, he won't stop saying it around me, the bum. He even went into context when I asked him what the hell that was." Rose shuddered. "I don't think anyone ever wants to hear how they were conceived."

Dimitri laughed. It vibrated off the walls of the early morning silence and wrapped Rose in a silk-like trance. Until she realized he was laughing at her and she slapped his arm and huffed away.

They enjoyed their basic but delicious breakfast in the comfort of each other, and decided to head out right after. They both got dressed, Rose back in her birthday dress. She felt a sense of déjà vu.

"You look beautiful, Roza," Dimitri commented on the way to the door. Rose smiled and hooked her arm through his.

They went downstairs, careful to avoid being seen, until they got to the lobby. "It would be better if you went to wait in the car while I check out," Dimitri said, Rose nodding in agreement. That was the plan until hands were grabbing for them from behind. Both of them swiveled around, Dimitri's fist coming out and Rose's round-house kick. They stopped just in time of connecting with Mason's face and Eddie's side.

"The hell you guys?!" Mason exclaimed. Dimitri lowered his hand.

"I could say the same! What are you two doing here?" Rose asked, lowering her leg.

"Did you really think the King was going to let you out without guards?" Mason remarked.

"Seriously? The little snake…" Rose muttered.

"And it _is_ our job, Rose. Even if he hadn't gave the command, we would have come anyway," Eddie said. He released a held breathe from almost coming into contact with Rose's deadly kicks.

"Where have you two been all this time?" Dimitri asked, curious.

"A few rooms down from yours," Eddie supplied.

"Yeah, but we went to sleep, too. Took shifts," Mason added. He finally got a good look at Rose for the first time that morning. "Well, don't we look thoroughly sexed," Mason said with a wide grin. Rose blushed but it soon turned into a smirk as she smacked his shoulder.

"I could say the same to you, you beast."

"Guilty as charged," he said, making Rose chuckle. Eddie and Dimitri merely shook their heads at them. "Come on, your father said to bring you back ASAP, and I like my head attached to my body, thank you."

"What _is_ it with him and that?" Rose muttered. None the less, she stretched and held out her hands in front of Eddie. "Hand them over."

"How did you know?" he asked surprised, pulling out a pair of simple black flats from inside his jacket.

"I could see the outline from when I almost kicked you." She slipped them on.

"Whoa, I just realized you've been walking barefoot. What is it with you and that?" Mason joked.

"Shuddap."

"Is that what I think it is?" Eddie pointed at Rose's left hand.

Rose lifted her hand up and smirked. "Hee, hee. You're looking at the future Mrs. Dimitri Belikov," Rose said proudly.

"Congratulations, the both of you," Eddie said with a smile. It made him look so boyish, it was cute.

"Yeah, man. Now you've made her even deadlier than before," Mason chuckled.

Dimitri smiled and pulled Rose closer to his side. "She was already plenty deadly for me. I didn't do much to change that."

Rose went to her tip toes to peck him on the cheek. "Come, boys. It's time to visit the old man, then it's next stop, home!" Rose was absolutely excited to be going back home. She loved the Mazur Palace, but there was nothing like the condo that she and Dimitri had made into their home together.

**I'm seriously, way too tired to continue this chapter, so I'll stop their, hope that's okay. I love all of you who reviewed or are still reading this story, despite my late updates. I try, that's all I can say. So uh, the next chapter isn't completely decided yet, so this weeks TQ is going to be a little different. I'll still ask a question, but if you get it right, you will get the private phone conversation that Abe and Rose had, and, if you answer the second part of the question, you can get a snippet of some of those voicemails. So yaaay, here's a doosey:**

_**How does Rose figure out Abe is her father, and when does she meet up with him after that fact is revealed?**_


End file.
